


The Proletariat's Champion

by H20loo



Series: Dystopian Utopia [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Engagement, F/F, Rebellion, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Dystopian Utopia. Anna and Elsa find themselves drawn into the Rebellion, but being the inspiration for thousands is taking its toll on the Ice Queen and her Apprentice. As the Revolution simmers, the cost of freedom may be higher than both of them are willing to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine. Sigh.

Chapter 1 – Peace Before the Storm

Anna carefully closed and locked the cottage's outer door, twisting the key until she heard a pronounced "click". A slightly-amused looking brown bear waited for her at the edge of the clearing, an affectionate look forming in her ursine eyes as the redhead bounced toward her. "Good morning, Mama-Bear!" Anna chirped, hugging Elinor's neck as soon as the bear was in reach. Elinor snuffled her hair in reply and turned toward east toward the village of Dunbroch, their destination for this particular very early morning.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me," Anna said as they walked along, and the bear snorted good-naturedly. Most people would have been hard pressed to interpret a bear's snort, but this was Anna, so she easily understood Elinor. "You had a choice," Anna protested half-heartedly, but couldn't quite keep the grin off her face. The bear snorted again as they continued walking. The village outskirts came into view and Anna's steps grew hesitant, slowing before stopping completely. She knew the people of Dunbroch supported the Rebellion, but there was still so much danger in being seen by people, so much she was putting at risk by attempting this errand.

"The sky's not awake, so hardly anyone's awake yet, Anna," Elinor, now in human form, reassured her. "And the cloak will hide your face. We don't have to go in, but right now is as safe as it will ever be."

Anna sighed. "I know," she admitted. "And I want to go in more than anything. But I can't help but think that doing this while we are the most wanted fugitives in the State is pretty stupid."

Elinor smiled affectionately. "Not stupid, Anna," she assured the nervous redhead. "How does your Other Half put it? More like 'ill-advised'."

Anna smiled at the mention of Elsa. Yes, that's exactly what she would have said, and the reminder of who and what she was here for filled Anna with warmth and resoluteness. "So which building are we headed for?" she asked, as she put up her hood.

"That one," Elinor responded, indicating a picturesque little cottage with a shingled roof and blue accented windows on the periphery. "He has a shop on Main Street, but I requested this meeting some place a little more private."

"Probably for the best," Anna replied as they looked carefully for any other people. Seeing none, they crossed into the village proper and quickly found themselves at the front door of the cottage. Elinor knocked, and the door was opened promptly to reveal a white-haired older gentleman with spectacles perched on his nose. The ends of his bushy white mustache lifted upwards as he smiled at Elinor.

"Welcome, Lady Dunbroch!" he said enthusiastically. "And this must be the niece you've told me so much about. Please, come in the both of you." The women stepped in, and a cacophony of ticking greeted them as Anna noticed the myriad cuckoo clocks on the walls. "Woodworking is my other love," he said with a smile and she smiled back as she removed her hood. The old man's eyebrow quirked and Anna felt certain that he recognized her, but just as quick the odd expression disappeared and he held out his hand. "My name's Geppetto," he introduced himself.

"And mine is Anna," Anna replied, as she took his hand and shook it. "Thank you for agreeing to see us so early in the morning."

"Very nice to meet you, Anna" Geppetto said sincerely, squeezing her hand and letting it go. "And please do not worry yourself about the time. My son and I would do much more for the Dunbroch clan. Now I hear you're in the market for an engagement ring," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, yes," Anna said shyly.

"Then let me show you what styles I have," he said. Turning his head, he called for his son. "Pinocchio! Please bring out the displays," he called. A tall, black-haired, blue-eyed teenager emerged from one of the back rooms, hefting three wooden trays that he set on the table in front of the couch.

"Lady Dunbroch, Miss," he acknowledged them courteously, as he spread out the displays. "Please have a seat, Miss," he offered, slightly disappointed that the lovely young woman in his father's home was shopping for an engagement ring. Anna smiled at him and sat, turning her attention to the rings. There were many different styles, some masculine, some feminine, and Anna looked over each one carefully. All were beautiful, though, and Anna appreciated the skill that had gone into making such beauty.

As Anna studied the rings, the jeweler's son carefully studied her. The young lady was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, and she had the fiery red hair of the Dunbroch clan, but Pinocchio wasn't so sure that she was actually related to the Lady Dunbroch. Her hair was straight, not curly like most of the other Dunbrochs, and her eyes were an enchanting blue-green color that was not quite like anything else he had ever seen. She was also very familiar in a way that he just couldn't place, and it was odd that his father had opened their house to these ladies so very early in the morning. He glanced at his father beside him and then back to the young lady whose face had grown thoughtful yet dissatisfied looking at the rings.

"Is there nothing to your liking, Miss?" he asked curiously.

Anna looked up. She paused briefly, choosing her words carefully so that she didn't offend the nice jeweler or his son that had gone out of their way to be so accommodating. "No, I like them all very much," she said honestly. "But I guess I had a very specific idea in my head about what I wanted to get, and I don't really see it here."

Pinocchio smiled, putting Anna at ease. "There's nothing wrong with having your own ideas, Miss," he assured her. He retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil from a nearby desk and placed it by the trays on the table. "Draw us what you had in mind," he offered. "We would probably be able to handcraft it for you."

Anna's eyes lit up as she took the pencil, and she smiled, causing the young man to blush involuntarily. Her sketching instincts took over, and within a very short amount of time she presented the teenager with a detailed drawing of what she wanted for Elsa. "I was thinking about something like this," she said, handing him the paper. "But I don't have a lot of money, so I don't know if you could make this on my budget."

Pinocchio took it, looked at it briefly and then handed the drawing to the person who would actually be fashioning the ring. "Hey Papa, it looks like we have a special request," he said cheerfully, and Geppetto looked at the sketch of a flat band with inlaid stones before sitting next to Anna on the couch to get some more details. Pinocchio and Elinor pulled up chairs of their own.

"So you are looking to make this within a specific budget. Hm. May I have the pencil, Miss Anna?" Geppetto requested and Anna nodded as she handed it to him. He scribbled down something beneath the drawing and asked his first question. "What ring size would this be?" he asked.

Anna frowned, not exactly sure of the answer. "Um, probably about the same as mine," she hypothesized.

"It is for another young lady, then, yes?" Geppetto asked, still scribbling.

"Yes," Anna confirmed with a happy smile.

Geppetto smiled back, charmed by her happiness. "What stones and metal were you hoping for?" he inquired.

"I hadn't really thought about the stones," Anna admitted. "But I would like the metal to be silver colored and it needs to be able to withstand large temperature variations. It especially can't turn brittle at very low temperatures."

Geppetto nodded unconcernedly, but Pinocchio blinked in surprise. That was an incredibly unusual request for an engagement ring. "What does your Intended do?" he asked, curious, and Anna looked up at him and then Elinor in a mild panic.

"Pinocchio! It's impolite to ask such a personal question," Geppetto chastised him sharply, noticing Anna's discomfort.

"Sorry, Papa," Pinocchio muttered apologetically, and Anna instantly sympathized with his plight of managing to blurt out the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"She's, um, an ice harvester," Anna answered somewhat truthfully, hoping to cheer the young man up by answering his question. He looked up and she smiled at him, causing him to blush once again.

Geppetto smiled wryly and cleared his throat at his son's embarrassment. It was too bad Anna was already taken because his boy was falling for her dangerously fast. "An 'ice harvester', eh?" he said, fixing Anna with a knowing twinkle in his eye, and now Anna had no doubt he knew exactly whom he was making the ring for. "Then perhaps we could use diamonds for the stones to represent ice?" he offered.

"Diamonds would be lovely, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to afford the ring," Anna admitted. "Is there a semi-precious stone that would work?"

"For an ice-like stone, no, nothing but diamonds would be appropriate," Geppetto said dismissively. He was lying, of course, but what Anna didn't know was that he and Lady Dunbroch had already come to an understanding and the ring was paid for no matter what Anna chose. So, with this in mind, he didn't want Anna to be limited by the amount she thought she could afford. On the other hand, he didn't want her to realize he and Lady Dunbroch were in collusion, so he offered a compromise to make it seem he still had her budget in mind. "But, I know you are on a budget, so perhaps we could interspace diamonds with some sort of semi-precious stone," he strategized. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "Perhaps aquamarine?" he suggested.

Anna stared at her sketch, using her imagination to replace the grey pencil marks with silvery metal and blue-green and clear sparkling stones. "That would be beautiful and I think she would love it," Anna decided.

Elinor chuckled and offered her opinion for the first time. "I know the lass would love it, dear," she said wryly. "It's pretty obvious she loves the color of your eyes along with everything else."

Anna nodded with a small blush. "How much would it cost me?" she asked, hopeful that she would be able to afford it.

"Well, Miss, your aunt here says that you are a painter and she has shown me some of your work," Geppetto replied. "If you would be amenable to barter, I think I could make this ring in exchange for one of your beautiful forest landscapes."

Anna's mouth dropped open as did Pinocchio's. "That is not a fair exchange, sir," Anna protested, and Pinocchio subtly nodded his head in agreement, dumbfounded that his father would ask for so little in return for such a valuable ring.

"I believe that it is," Geppetto contradicted. "You are very talented and I enjoy your esthetic. As one artist to another, I think of an exchange of our works would be wholly compensatory and appropriate, and I will accept no other payment from you."

Anna frowned, wanting the ring for Elsa but not wanting to outright cheat the nice man. "Will you accept no other payment?" she asked tentatively.

"From you, no," Geppetto said firmly but gently.

"Then I accept your barter, even though I can't help but feel I am cheating you somehow," Anna said, reaching out her hand to seal the deal.

"You owe me nothing but a painting," Geppetto assured her, and they shook hands. "Now my dear, there are two last things and we will be all done here. First, when will you need this ring by?" he inquired.

"Our one-year anniversary is in a month, so I would like it by then, if that's possible," Anna responded hopefully.

Geppetto nodded. "That should be a sufficient amount of time. One month it is," he agreed, and Anna was delighted. "Now, Miss Anna, if you'll follow me," he requested, and Anna did so. He retrieved a large ring with many smaller rings attached to it and took Anna's left hand, trying various ones on until he had found the right size. "Are you quite sure your hands are the same size?" he asked.

Anna concentrated, thinking about the many times they had held hands or had their hands pressed up against each other's or Elsa's hands had been somewhere on her body. It had been a lot of times and she was intimately familiar with those hands. "Her fingers are longer," she decided, "but, the width is about the same."

"Good, then we'll start there, and if we need to adjust it a bit after you've asked her, it won't be a problem," Geppetto stated as he made a few more notes on the sketch. "Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?" he asked.

Elinor looked at Anna and Anna shook her head. "No, I think we are done here, Geppetto," Elinor answered. "Thank you so much for everything, but now that the sun's starting to rise, we must be leaving."

"Of course, of course," Geppetto said, ignoring his still-stunned son that was staring at him from across the room. "It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Miss Anna," he said sincerely, placing his fingers on his head before clasping his fist over his heart.

"For me too, sir," Anna responded, wondering about the gesture as Geppetto opened the door and she put her hood back up. She and Elinor exited and Geppetto closed the door behind them.

Hearing the door shut snapped Pinocchio out of his stunned stupor and he came over to chastise his father mildly. "Papa, what the Pillars were you thinking?" he demanded gently. "We can't afford to take a painting for that ring. The materials alone will cost hundreds if not thousands."

"Lady Dunbroch has already agreed to cover the cost of any materials needed for the rings," Geppetto said calmly, stopping Pinocchio in mid-tirade. "And any labor will be my honor to donate. In fact, I plan to make a second one using sapphires so that Miss Anna may have one that matches her future Intended's," he informed his now confused son.

"Well, if she's paying for them, then I guess it is okay," Pinocchio allowed before continuing. "But why, Papa? Why are you doing so much for a person you just met?"

"Because that young woman is the face of hope, Pinocchio," his father said simply.

Pinocchio mulled that over, noting the careful terminology. "She's not a Dunbroch, is she?" he questioned after several moments' thought.

"No," his father confirmed.

"And she needed a ring that could withstand the cold," Pinocchio continued, realization beginning to dawn in his blue eyes.

"Yes, she did," his father replied, happy that comprehension was starting to filter into that boy's scattered, almost wooden head. He loved Pinocchio to death, but the teenager could be dense sometimes.

"I thought I knew her from somewhere," Pinocchio mused, before his eyes widened. "Wait. Does that mean that the Apprentice herself was in our home, Papa?" he asked wondrously, now knowing why his father had been so honored.

"Not only that, Pinocchio, but we are making an engagement ring for the Ice Queen herself," he said reverently. "I joined this rebellion the day they took your Mama away from us, and now I feel like we have an actual chance of winning because those two ladies have joined us. A pair of engagement rings is the least I can do."

"The least we can do, Papa," Pinocchio corrected him, and Geppetto beamed at his only child.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Once on the outskirts of the village, Elinor changed back into her bear form, and Anna happily "chatted" with her as they walked, asking after Fergus and the rest of the Dunbroch clan until they made it back to the cottage in the woods. Anna invited Elinor in for coffee, and Elinor readily agreed, changing back into her human form and slipping on her dress to follow Anna inside.

"Hello, wee beast," she greeted Olaf as he came over to welcome her. "Where's your other kitty?" she asked Anna as she petted him.

"Marshmallow always goes with Elsa," Anna replied, filling two mugs with coffee and bringing them over after adding some milk and sugar to both. "He adores her. And her morning runs and climbs are a good way for him to be out in nature."

"It is," Elinor agreed, settling herself on the couch.

Anna did the same, careful not to spill her coffee on herself like she had a tendency to do. "So just out of curiosity," she began, getting the conversation started. "Did Geppetto use Elsa's hand gestures from my execution as we were leaving?"

"Yes, he did," Elinor confirmed. "Leader has widely disseminated the unedited tape of your execution and now most anyone who would like to view it can. Though it's barely a few seconds of film, the public picked up on that moment between you two and those gestures very rapidly became the unofficial salute of those in the Rebellion. Most substitute a fist for the open hand at the heart, though, like Geppetto did."

"Wow," Anna commented. "I had no idea we had already influenced people that much." She grew pensive at that thought before trying to shake off the melancholy in true Anna fashion. "So is that why you brought me to Geppetto? Because he is a part of the Rebellion too?" she reasoned, trying to change the subject.

"Yes," Elinor confirmed. "Geppetto is a long time member, and he is completely trustworthy."

"Why did he join?" Anna asked, always interested in people's motivations for betraying the State and courting death.

"His wife was an Extraordinary," Elinor replied, her voice growing soft. "She had cellular regeneration powers. Right after Pinocchio was born, some people betrayed her, and she was arrested by the Enforcers. They tried to take Pinocchio too, thinking that he might have her abilities, but she refused to hand him over. They shot her dead in front of her husband and newborn son then burned the body so it couldn't heal itself."

Tears started to slip down Anna's cheeks, and she was reminded again how naïve she had been when she had joined up with Leader. She had joined because she was lonely and she hated the system that forced her to be lonely. People like Geppetto, Elinor and Elsa, though; they had real reasons for hating the State. "Is that why he would only take a painting for Elsa's ring?" she asked quietly when she could find her voice again. "Because he knew who I was?"

Elinor nodded, sad herself at the topic and at seeing the usually-bubbly Anna so upset. She decided to cheer up the place a bit, even if it did get her in trouble. "But the painting-for-a-ring exchange might not have been all Geppetto's doing," she confessed sheepishly. "I might have told him beforehand that I would be paying for anything you picked out."

The tears stopped as the indignation grew. "Mama-bear!" Anna chided in exasperation. "You know that I had been saving for that."

Mission accomplished, Elinor thought wryly. Anna was now completely distracted with something other than her sadness. "Yeah, I know, dear, but you two really have become my surrogate daughters. Since Merida won't be getting married any time soon, I decided to flex my maternal instincts a bit," she shrugged.

Anna looked at her grumpily but Elinor looked back unconcernedly. "Thank you," Anna begrudgingly said at last, setting down her coffee mug to give the older woman a hug.

"You're always welcome, dear," Elinor replied with a gentle smile, returning the hug with gusto. "Now let's get these mugs in the sink before your lass returns and Marshmallow decides to play with them," she decided as they parted.

"Speaking of which, they really should be home by now," Anna mentioned with a speculative frown as they stood up. She glanced around the cottage, looking to see if Elsa might have left her some sort of note when she spied a telltale piece of paper attached to the front of their bedroom door. She walked over and carefully pulled it off.

"Marshmallow and I are down by the creek, and we would love it if you would join us when you get home from your errand with Elinor. Love you," it read.

Anna smiled. She had been complaining about being cooped up all winter and most of the spring, so now that the weather had eased into warmer late spring, Elsa had obviously planned something while Anna had been gone on her errand. "Why are you still in this cottage, dear?" Elinor inquired pointedly as she read the note over Anna's shoulder.

"I really don't know," Anna admitted, and Elinor chuckled. Anna grabbed her cloak back off its hook and they exited. Elinor waved goodbye to the younger girl as she went back in the direction of Dunbroch and Anna waved back as she went in the opposite direction towards the creek.

Marshmallow's ears perked up, and Elsa sprang to her feet, knowing the cub's sensitive ears had picked up the sound of something approaching. She hid herself carefully in the trees and smiled when she saw a familiar form. Elsa was just about to call out to Anna when she noticed the slightly-downcast face and puffy eyes. Elsa frowned; with the way Anna had been giddily anticipating today and refusing to tell her about what she was doing, Elsa had assumed it was a happy errand. Now she wasn't so sure. At any rate, she always hated to see Anna sad, so she decided to try out something she had been working on. She formed her hands into a closed sphere and concentrated, using her powers to sculpt. When she was satisfied, she opened her hands and set her new creations free.

Anna walked out of the woods to the clearing by the creek, instantly spying the blanket and the quickly growing, but still-spotted lynx cub that was adorably tripping over his own clumsy feet to come greet her. Anna laughed and crouched down to rub his head and he purred. He followed her back to the blanket and as she settled herself on it, he settled himself in her lap. Anna smiled, contentedly stroking his soft fur as she looked around for Elsa. Anna didn't see her, but she did notice two small insects fluttering towards her. When they got close enough, Anna realized they were butterflies, and when they got even closer, she realized one was formed out of ice and the other, snow.

"Just when I thought she couldn't get any more amazing," Anna murmured, holding out her right hand as a lopsided grin came to her face. The butterflies alighted onto her fingers, and she brought them closer so that she could see their exquisite detail more closely. She was so wrapped up in studying their intricate snowflake and spot patterns that she didn't notice the presence of another person until a pair of arms encircled her waist and drew her back against a familiar body.

"Do you like them?" Elsa asked, her breath tickling Anna's ear.

"I love them," Anna responded instantly, earning a smile from Elsa. "Were they hard to make?"

"No, it just took a little more concentration," Elsa replied. She nuzzled Anna's neck and Anna almost purred in contentment at her loving touch. "And you looked like you needed cheering up. Why are you sad, my lovely Apprentice?" Elsa asked gently, her arms tightening around Anna. "You've been so excited about today. Did something go wrong?"

Anna unexpectedly chuckled, sending a vibration through Elsa's body. "How do you do that?" she asked Elsa affectionately. She set the frozen butterflies free and turned a little so she could see Elsa's face. "How do you know instantly what I am thinking and how I am feeling?" she demanded playfully.

"You have a very expressive face, and I've always been able to read you," Elsa teasingly reminded her, happy to see her more cheerful. "And, I've been living with you for months, so that helps too. But you didn't answer my question, Anna. Why are you sad?" Elsa persisted, not about to let Anna off the hook.

Anna sighed, unsurprised that Elsa was not letting it go. Elsa hated to see her sad, and if her sadness was something Elsa could fix, Elsa would do everything in her power to try. "Nothing went wrong today," Anna answered truthfully. "In fact, it went much better than it could have or than I thought it would. But, at some points I was reminded of certain realities of living in the State, and it made me sad in spite of my happiness about other things."

Anna had been living with her for too long, Elsa decided in mild exasperation. It was a perfectly-crafted, perfectly-vague answer that answered her question without really giving her any other information. Her Apprentice had learned well, Elsa thought with a touch of rueful pride. "Well, I am truly sorry to hear that something made you unhappy," Elsa said, kissing Anna's forehead. "And since I know you want to keep whatever you did today a secret, I won't press for details. But, if there's anything I can do to help or to make you feel better, you know I'll do it."

"I know you will and I already feel a million times better," Anna said, snuggling closer to her. "But since you offered, just for today, could we not live in the State? Could we live in a time and place where we can just be two people in love that don't have to worry about being hated or hunted by someone or something?" she pleaded.

"I don't think that such a time and place would have ever existed for us," Elsa said sadly. "We would have been shunned for our sexual proclivities for thousands of years and even if we lived in a time after that, I would have been shunned for being Extraordinary."

"I didn't say it had to be a real time and place," Anna countered, mumbling into Elsa's chest.

"Fair enough," Elsa replied with a smirk, cuddling Anna before standing and pulling Anna up with her. "Then as you wish, my lady. We are no longer in this Pillars-forsaken State," she declared, sweeping her arms around the clearing as if she was transforming it. "We are merely two lovers enjoying a late-spring picnic beside a beautiful creek with our magnificent forest wildcat." Marshmallow, having been unwillingly dislodged from Anna's lap, looked at her when she pointed at him, but the disgruntled look on his face made Anna giggle. Elsa laughed in return and swept Anna up in her arms, giving her a sweet kiss that Anna happily returned. "Food?" Elsa inquired after they parted.

"Always," Anna responded and Elsa smirked at her as she went to get the picnic basket beside the tree. They sat back down on the blanket and a veritable feast emerged from the basket's wicker depths. Anna couldn't help but notice it was all of her favorites, including the chocolate cheesecake that Elsa had managed to perfect. Elsa presented the dessert with a flourish and Anna smiled, reaching out to stoke her cool cheek. "I love it when you get all silly and romantic," Anna said fondly, and Elsa blushed just a little.

"It's your own fault," Elsa mumbled, embarrassed. "I only seem to act like this around you."

"Which makes me love you even more," Anna responded honestly. "I love the fact that the mighty Ice Queen loves me enough to become silly, romantic Elsa for me and only me." Elsa didn't say anything but only blushed deeper, and Anna laughed.

In spite of her embarrassment, Elsa was glad to see Anna back to her usual happy self. "I think we should eat now," she said, holding out some chocolate to distract Anna. Anna grabbed the proffered candy and gave her a kiss of thanks.

Eventually, Elsa convinced Anna to eat something other than chocolate, and the rest of the morning was spent nibbling and munching on the other treats that Elsa had made. Now thoroughly stuffed and still a bit tired from her very early morning, Anna curled up into Elsa's arms as they lay on the blanket and promptly fell asleep in the warm spring sunshine. Elsa smiled and tightened her grip, kissing Anna's hair softly as she held her treasured redhead.

The warm sunshine was enticing Elsa to follow Anna into slumber, but they were far too exposed here at the creek and Elsa knew she had to remain vigilant. She kept herself awake by thinking about everything and anything, and at last her mind settled on how she was going to propose to Anna. The one-year anniversary of Anna becoming her Apprentice was coming up in about a month, and Elsa thought it was the perfect opportunity to ask Anna to marry her. She had some ideas for a ring but nothing concrete, and she was hoping that there was a jeweler in town. Elinor would have to be her emissary, of course, but Elsa knew the older woman would be more than willing. As Anna softly snored, Elsa continued to plan, and by the time Anna started to stir against her chest, Elsa had the day scheduled down to the tiniest detail.

Anna yawned and opened her eyes, blinking as she looked up into beautiful blue eyes that looked at her with loving amusement. "Wow, sorry," she mumbled. "I really didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I was completely out."

"I noticed," Elsa quipped with an affectionate grin. "Especially since you were snoring and drooling on me."

Anna lifted her head, embarrassed, and sure enough, there was a damp spot on Elsa's dark blue shirt. "Um…I brushed my teeth this morning so, uh, my mouth is relatively clean?" Anna offered awkwardly, lifting herself off of Elsa to sit on the blanket.

"Don't worry about it," Elsa assured her, sitting up herself. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had your saliva on my breasts."

That comment made Anna stop short. Even though she was no longer a Master, Elsa was still very literal and matter-of-fact, so she might have just been stating the obvious to reassure Anna. On the other hand, the longer they had been out in the woods by themselves, the more Elsa's wry sense of humor had started to emerge, so the comment might have been made to dryly, yet gently, tease her. Anna lifted her eyebrow, and a small smirk appeared on Elsa's face. So she was being teased, Anna decided. Well, two can play at that game, she thought.

Without warning, she crawled over the blanket and sat in Elsa's lap, straddling her and bringing their faces close together. Elsa's eyebrow quirked, showing her surprise as the mood went from playful to suddenly sensuous as Anna ran her hands up to the body parts in question and started to tease. Elsa tensed as those fingers did their magic, and Anna leaned over farther so that their lips were almost touching. "If I am going to be teased for drooling on you, I might as well do it right," Anna whispered, letting her hands caress for a bit more until they moved to start unbuttoning Elsa's blouse.

Elsa swallowed. Her body wanted nothing more than for Anna to continue, but her rational mind and her survival instincts kept telling her that having sex by the creek would leave them vulnerable to discovery and capture. "We can't do this, Anna," she protested, even as the last button on her blouse was undone and the garment fell open completely. "It isn't safe. We are far too exposed here."

"No, you aren't exposed enough," Anna countered, reaching for Elsa's bra.

"But, I have to stay alert," Elsa said weakly, losing the battle with her desire as Anna accomplished her goal and her warm mouth enveloped one of Elsa's breasts. "I have to protect us," she whimpered, her fingers tangling in soft red hair.

"Marshmallow will protect us," Anna murmured as her mouth continued to work.

That comment made Elsa glance over Anna's shoulder to look at the lynx that had accompanied them. He was upside down on his back on the blanket, dead asleep with his paws in the air, and the sight was so ridiculously adorable that Elsa started laughing in spite of her growing arousal. The laughter startled Anna and she stopped what she was doing to look up Elsa. Elsa pointed behind them, and Anna looked back and saw the state of their so-called protector. She started laughing too, and the tension broke, allowing Elsa to escape.

"Hey, wait!" Anna pouted as Elsa refastened her bra and buttoned up her blouse.

"You and that lovely mouth of yours can do whatever you would like to me once we get home," Elsa promised, picking up their picnic supplies and putting them back in the basket. "But, it's just not safe here, Anna."

"I know," Anna admitted, getting up herself and helping clean up. "And I really didn't mean to take it that far. I just wanted to tease you."

"Well, you did that and more, Apprentice," Elsa said with a smirk, "and I am going to have fun paying you back for it."

Anna shivered at the wicked smirk, and she blushed as they continued to clean. When the creek side was spotless again, they woke up their lynx and the three of them went back to the cottage. They went in and put everything away, and Elsa fed both of the cats to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed before Anna grabbed her hand and they disappeared into their bedroom for the rest of the day.


	2. Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 2 – Beginnings and Endings

Elsa leaned up against the tree, waiting impatiently for a brown bear to come ambling into the prearranged clearing in the woods. Elinor was late, which both annoyed and worried Elsa. Elsa really disliked when people were late, but Elinor was usually punctual, so Elsa was more worried that something had happened. A few branches cracked in front of her, and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar ursine form appeared from the undergrowth. A few seconds more and the bear morphed into human Elinor, who promptly dug in her ever-present satchel for her dress and put it on.

"I'm sorry I'm late, lass," Elinor apologized, noticing the tension coming from Elsa. "Leader sent a message for the two of you just as I was about to leave the house," she explained. "It set my time schedule back a bit."

Elsa relaxed her stance a bit, ashamed that she had made Elinor feel uncomfortable. Elinor had done so much for the both of them that making her feel bad for being a few minutes late to a meeting was unbelievably rude and arrogant. "It's fine, really," Elsa said hastily. "I was more worried that something had happened to you because you were risking your neck for us once again."

"Eh, you're my girls now," Elinor shrugged, making Elsa blush a bit. "Anything I'd do for Merida, I'd do for you lasses. Speaking of which…" she said, rummaging around in her satchel, "…here is what you asked me to fetch," she finished, drawing out a medium-sized, ornately-decorated wooden box. She opened the lid, and four rows of rings lay nestled in the soft blue velvet of the box. "He has many more in stock," Elinor assured Elsa, "but these he thought to be his finest."

"I'm a little surprised he let all of these out of his sight," Elsa commented, noticing the abundance of diamonds and precious stones as she began to examine them.

"Geppetto is a kind soul and he trusts me," Elinor said unconcernedly. "Besides, he knows I can pay for any and all of them should they get lost," she added with a chuckle.

Elsa chuckled and then went back to her examination. All of the rings were beautiful, but there was one in particular that she kept coming back to. It was a silvery color and inlaid with she assumed were diamonds and sapphires. The whole design was gorgeous and the style so reminiscent of Anna's drawings that she was instinctively drawn to it. Within seconds she knew it was the one that she wanted, but knowing the cost would be prohibitive if those stones were actually diamonds and sapphires, she kept looking.

Elinor hid a smirk as Elsa continued to pretend she was looking at something other than the diamond and sapphire ring. Even though she couldn't have known who designed it, the lass was still drawn to it like a moth to a flame. "Not to be too forward, lass, but why are you still looking?" Elinor asked after Elsa's eyes had returned to Anna's ring again. "It's fairly obvious which one of these you fancy for your Other Half."

Elsa sighed, knowing she had been found out. "You're right," she admitted. "I really like this one and I would love for it to be Anna's engagement ring. But, if those are real stones, there is no way we can afford it."

"And that's where you're wrong, lass," Elinor said with a gentle smile, plucking the ring from the box Elsa held. She took the wooden box away from Elsa and handed her the ring in one smooth motion. "It's already been paid for, so there's nothing to afford," she stated. "Any ring you choose from the box is already yours."

Elsa looked at the ring and then looked at Elinor. "You didn't," Elsa said flatly, a frown emerging. Elinor knew that she disliked not paying for her own things.

"I did," Elinor confirmed, countering the frown with a challenging smirk.

"Why?" Elsa asked tightly, still annoyed.

"Like I said, you're my girls now. It's my wedding present to both of you," Elinor replied, still smirking.

Elsa sighed, looking at the ring and fighting with herself about keeping it. Pride won, and she tried to hand it back to Elinor. "I really do appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I just can't let you buy something that is my responsibility," she decided.

"There is no 'let', here, lass; I've already done it," Elinor countered, crossing her arms and refusing to take the ring back. Elsa frowned, obviously still conflicted, and Elinor sighed as the mother in her came out. She took Elsa gently by the upper arms, compelling Elsa to look at her. "Elsa, please listen," she began, and Elsa's eyes grew thoughtful as Elinor addressed her as "Elsa" for only the second time in their acquaintance. "I understand why you would want to purchase the ring yourself, and I understand why you are cross with me for paying Geppetto before I even brought you the rings to choose from. But please understand, I only did it because I love the two of you like you were my own daughters. You two mean so much to me and to each other that I wanted to do this for you. So please let me do it," she implored, her sincerity apparent with every word.

Elsa's frown softened and she let out a short breath. "All right," she said gruffly, her pride surrendering to her heart for one of the few times where Anna wasn't involved. Except that she was, which was probably why pride had surrendered so easily. Elsa flipped the ring over in her palm, her excitement growing now that she knew the ring would be Anna's. "Thank you, Elinor," she said at last. "Anna will love it."

"Aye, that she will," Elinor said, just barely keeping the knowing smirk off of her face.

"I wish the sapphires were aquamarines, though," Elsa mentioned after more observation, and Elinor coughed trying to hide her surprise.

"And why is that, lass?" she asked when she recovered.

"It would match the color of her eyes," Elsa answered absentmindedly as she kept looking at the ring.

"The ring is supposed to remind her of you, lass," Elinor pointed out.

"I suppose," Elsa allowed, taking one last look at the ring before she pocketed it. "You said you had a message from Leader?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the messenger said that a reply was urgent, so he asked that I 'encourage' you to answer as soon as possible," Elinor replied, handing her the small drive she pulled out of her satchel.

Elsa grimaced. She and Anna had replied in the affirmative when Leader had asked them to officially join the Rebellion, but up to now, there hadn't been much for them to do but inspire people. It seemed that their roles might be changing now, Elsa mused as she put the drive in her other pocket. "I'll watch it with Anna and tell you when we as soon as we have decided something," Elsa promised.

Elinor nodded and reached into her satchel. "One last thing, lass," she said, handing Elsa another package, this one a medium-sized box wrapped in brown paper. "Anna ordered this from town about three weeks ago; it finally came in," Elinor said.

Elsa looked at the package, her curiosity piqued. They never went into town for obvious reasons, so Elinor's terminology was odd. Elsa thought back to what would have happened three weeks ago, and realized that Anna's unknown errand and their picnic had been three weeks ago. That riled up her curiosity even further and her interest in the package grew until she noticed Elinor fixing her with a chiding glare. "Don't make me regret giving that to you, lass," she ordered. "I wanted to spare myself a walk to the cottage, but I'll take it to Anna myself if you can't leave it alone. You shouldn't be poking around in Anna's packages with your anniversary so near."

Elsa suddenly felt like a child again. Her curiosity had often gotten her in trouble when she was little and she'd lost count of the times her mother had scolded her for manhandling her Solstice and birthday presents. She tucked the package under her arm contritely, and Elinor nodded, completely charmed both that Elsa seemed to have a child-like side under all that ice and that the child within had listened to her. "Well, I'll be off now, lass," Elinor said. "You should probably get back to the cottage and I need to return the rejects to Geppetto."

Elsa glanced at the rising sun and nodded. "Anna will be waking up about now," she confirmed. "Thank you, again, Elinor."

"You and Anna are always welcome, lass," Elinor assured her before securing everything, turning into a bear and shuffling out of the clearing. Elsa watched her go before whistling sharply, causing Marshmallow to jump down from the tree he had been climbing to land at her feet. She rubbed his head and together they turned back into the woods towards Anna and their hidden cottage.

Anna blinked sleepily as she made her way into the kitchen, mumbling a thank you when a pale hand offered her a mug of coffee that she readily took. "A thank you is all I get?" an amused voice teased her, and Anna woke up a little more when she and her coffee were pulled into a kiss.

Anna hummed happily when Elsa drew away slowly but didn't let go of her completely. "Someone is in a good mood this morning," Anna observed, her coffee clutched to her chest as Elsa's arms encircled her waist.

"I was finally able to accomplish something that has eluded me for far too long," Elsa explained. "And even the thought of it is making me very, very happy. But before you ask, I am sworn to secrecy until the time is right."

"Okay, now that is just not fair," Anna protested, using her free hand to lightly smack Elsa's chest. "You admit you did something awesome and now you won't tell me what it is. You are such a tease sometimes." Elsa smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Don't think that will make me forgive you," Anna grumbled unconvincingly when they parted.

Elsa laughed and dropped her arms after giving Anna one last squeeze. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Apprentice," she accused good-naturedly as she retrieved the square brown box Elinor had given her. "I met Elinor in the woods and she gave me this mysterious package that you ordered from town. She also scolded me for being too interested in it," Elsa said, handing the box to Anna.

Anna's eyes lit up at the sight of the package, ecstatic that Geppetto had finished the ring in time. "Good. I'm glad she scolded you. You have ruined way too many of my surprises by being way too damn smart and way too damn curious," Anna declared.

"And you love me for it," Elsa sassed, wrapping her arms around and kissing Anna once more.

Anna melted into the kiss. Elsa was annoyingly right; Anna did love her for it. "How was Elinor?" Anna asked after their kiss ended.

"Good," Elsa replied. "She had a message from Leader for us. Apparently this one is urgent and they would like a response as soon as possible."

Anna sighed, feeling her happy mood diminish somewhat. Missives from Leader usually meant bad news or hard decisions. She really had no desire to deal with either of those things, not with a happy Elsa wrapped around her and marriage proposals to plan. "Well, we should probably watch it," she said reluctantly.

Elsa nodded. "I'll go get the tablet," she said, releasing Anna and heading for the bedroom to grab the tablet and hide the ring that was in her pocket. Anna sighed again and went to the living room, placing the brown box on the table as she sat on the couch. She took a sip of her almost-forgotten coffee as Elsa came back in the room and sat down beside her. Elsa reached into her pocket and pulled out the drive, plugging it in. Anna's arms automatically went around Elsa as they leaned in to watch it together.

"Good day, Ginger and Morgan," the recording of Leader greeted them. "Things on Campus have gotten even worse, and the Philosophy Club has decided it is time to act. With that in mind a plan has been formulated with two objectives in mind: one, to get me and a few others off Campus and to your location so that we can use the cottage its intended purpose as our base of operations. Even with the safeguards we have in place, Enforcers are getting closer to our operations, and we need to be some place safer. Two, our other objective is to show the State that the Ice Queen is still alive and still involved in the Rebellion. This will be a rallying cry for the Proletariat and a warning to the Patricians. To these ends, we would request that Morgan come back to Campus. We have most of the details worked out, but we need her here so that we can finalize our plans based on her Extraordinary abilities and her knowledge of Campus architecture. Since we don't have the capabilities to hide both of you, we would request that Ginger relocate to Big Daddy's compound. While it would obviously be easiest for her to remain at the cottage, none of us are comfortable leaving her alone with hardly any protection. Because of the impending discovery of the Philosophy Club by the State and our desire to enact these plans as soon as possible, we ask that you respond as quickly as you can. Our messenger will be waiting at Mama-Bear's. Be well and know that we miss you both. Leader out."

Elsa put the tablet on the coffee table and pursed her lips in thought. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she stated. "So I guess we'll have to tell Leader she has to find a way to hide us both or it's not going to happen."

"It's going to be hard enough to hide you, love," Anna pointed out. "And I don't need to be there."

"Of course you need to be there," Elsa replied immediately, her voice slipping in to its lower Ice Queen register at her displeasure.

Anna's arms tightened around Elsa, trying to thaw the emotional ice she could feel forming. "No, I don't," she disagreed. "You're the Extraordinary, Elsa; I'm completely ordinary and I really can't do much to help. Having to hide me to would stretch the Club's available resources and put everyone in jeopardy. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it, especially when I would be little more than a distraction."

Elsa felt her body stiffening as she tried her very hardest not to get very angry. Seeing Anna cry would always be the thing she hated the most, but Elsa also despised when Anna tried to make herself out to be less than she was. It was obvious from these past months living with her that Plebian life had not been kind to Anna's self-esteem. Between the adults in her life treating her like a pariah because of her free-spiritedness and most of her peers treating her like their idiot little sister because of her hyperactivity, Anna had grown up believing she was deficient somehow. She had outgrown it for the most part and now she was mostly the cheerfully self-confident optimist that Elsa adored, but there were times that the old doubts seeped back in and she felt the need to denigrate herself. Those were the times that Elsa felt the need to seek out everyone who had been mean to Anna and freeze off something meaningful.

Anna felt the nascent chill emanating from Elsa and knew instantly she had phrased her idea poorly. Elsa really, really did not like it when Anna was too self-effacing, and Anna had basically just made herself out to be nothing. Anna looked at Elsa's face and the icy mask was in place, confirming that, yes, Elsa was really pissed off, so yes, she had managed to say what she thought the wrong way. Anna thought about apologizing, but she knew that would worsen the situation, so she went for actions instead of words. She leaned over and passionately kissed Elsa, relieved when the chill melted instantly and she could feel Elsa's body relax. Anna drew away slowly and locked Elsa's sapphire eyes with her own. "I didn't mean to say that I'm not worth it," she assured Elsa, and the still-present frown started to relax. "And I do want to go with you more than anything, but I think it will be better if we follow Leader's plan."

"It's a good plan," Elsa admitted reluctantly. "But I don't want to be away from you." She sighed and looked down. "I can't protect you if we're apart," she said quietly.

Anna smiled gently. "I know, love," she soothed. "But if we are really a part of this Rebellion then we need to help. And if we are going to help, then we can't hide in this cottage forever. We need to get out there, even if it means we are separated for a bit. You'll just have to trust the Rebellion to protect me."

Elsa sighed again. Anna was right, of course, but Elsa would have been perfectly content to hide out here forever. "Okay. We'll do it," she agreed, "but we're not leaving until the day after our anniversary. We are not spending our first anniversary apart."

"Agreed," Anna said, her smile widening. "Should we record our message to Leader?"

"I guess," Elsa responded unenthusiastically.

"Wow, with that kind of fire I can see why you are the face of the Rebellion," Anna joked.

"I'm the Ice Queen, Apprentice," Elsa shot back, a smile playing on her lips at their familiar teasing.

"Of course, Master," Anna said with her impish grin. She gave Elsa a quick kiss before setting up the tablet and within minutes they had the return message composed and recorded. A quick message to Elinor informed her that their reply was ready and she came to pick it up within in the hour. After she left, Elsa turned to Anna. "Well, I guess that's done," she stated. "Now what?"

"Now we pretend we never got that message and we enjoy the rest of our day," Anna decided with her usual cheerfulness. "I think you should go back to your happy, secret-keeping self, and I plan to wheedle and annoy you into telling me what you are hiding."

Elsa chuckled. "I think that is an excellent idea," she agreed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The week passed far more quickly than either one of them wanted and soon their anniversary was upon them. Elinor had been assisting them both in gathering all of the food, clothing and ambience that each wanted to make the day as special as it could be. Luckily, they had similar tastes in many things, and they knew each other well enough to hypothesize what the other might be planning, so there was little overlap as they planned the day together. Elsa had been given dominion over the food; Anna still couldn't cook very well and she loved Elsa's cooking anyway. Anna, on the other hand, was in charge of esthetics. Elsa was good at design; she had been an Architect for the Pillars' sake, but even she had to admit Anna was better, so Anna was handling decorations. Clothing was the only thing they didn't consult each other on as both wanted what they were wearing to be a surprise.

The morning of their anniversary dawned, and Elsa stirred with it. It was her usual time to get up, but today she had no plans to leave the cottage; today, she had to get up to start cooking. She unwrapped herself from Anna to get up, only to have deceptively-strong arms haul her back into a warm embrace as she tried to sit up. "You're not going anywhere, love," Anna mumbled sleepily, throwing the covers back over them both and snuggling into Elsa's chest.

"But I was going to make you breakfast," Elsa protested.

"I want to snuggle with you a lot more than I want food," Anna countered drowsily. "And you can't say no. It's our anniversary."

"I can't say no to you regardless of the day," Elsa reminded her with a gentle kiss to the forehead, and Anna chuckled.

"I know," she murmured softly with a self-satisfied smirk. Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around Anna. They held each other and after a few minutes, Anna's breathing evened out as she fell back asleep. Elsa thought about making a break for the kitchen, but she soon decided that Anna's happiness was far more important than her meticulously-planned schedule and followed Anna back into sleep.

When they awoke sometime later, the delicious smell of coffee, baked goods and some sort of frying meat drifted in from the kitchen. Anna fixed Elsa with a glare, but Elsa shook her head. "I've been here with you asleep the entire time," she promised. They both looked at each other and shrugged, hopping out of bed and slipping into some clothes in case their mystery chef was still there. The kitchen was empty, however; there was nothing but a beautifully set table and a few plates of steaming food to greet them.

"Elinor?"Anna guessed.

"That would be my thought," Elsa answered. "She would be the only one I would think could use the panel." She glanced around and spied a note that stood propped up on the table. She went over to grab it, bringing it back over to Anna.

"Happy Anniversary, lasses!" it read. "I was very pleased to see that you were still in bed when I came by to check on you this morning. It meant that Anna's plan to keep the Lass in bed longer worked. I knew you would still be wanting your breakfast though, so I made you some. I think I've delivered everything that I need to for today, so I'll wish you both a good day and I'll see you tomorrow. Late tomorrow afternoon, probably, depending on how your evening goes."

Elsa blushed at the implicit wink and smirk that followed that last statement. Anna, who had been reading over her shoulder, giggled at the adorable blush; the woman could stone-facedly tell two Patricians that she had been having sex with her Apprentice the night before, but she blushed when a good friend implied it in a note. Anna kissed Elsa's reddening cheek before they both made their way to the table and sat down to breakfast.

They talked as they ate, each of them trying to get the other to spill her secrets about what she was planning for the rest of day. Both of them steadfastly avoided talking about tomorrow; today was the last day they were going to see each other for at least a month, and neither of them wanted to be reminded of it. Eventually the coffee and food ran out and Marshmallow started acting up because he wanted to go outside, so they reluctantly ended their conversation to clean up and throw on some heavier clothes to take him outside.

Elsa and Anna opened the outer door and Marshmallow bounded out, happy to be out in the woods after the night spent cooped up inside the cottage. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they walked along behind him, watching him climb trees as they took in the beauty of the fading spring and approaching summer. "Do you think he'll miss us?" Elsa asked as he disappeared up another tree.

"He'll miss you," Anna replied. "Olaf might like me more, but you've always been Marshmallow's favorite."

"He likes you too," Elsa disagreed. "You're the one he cuddles up to at night."

"That's because I give off more heat," Anna replied with a smile. She looked at the adolescent lynx and turned pensive. "Do you think he'll be okay out here on his own?" she asked.

"He's about the right age to be on his own," Elsa answered. "So he'll be okay. And unfortunately, it's the only choice we have. Elinor doesn't have the room for him and neither one of us can take him. I just hope we haven't domesticated him too much."

They heard a growl as Marshmallow went tearing off after something. Anna chuckled. "He still seems pretty wild to me," she pointed out.

"Until darkness falls and he's scratching at the front door," Elsa said wryly. Anna laughed and Elsa tugged on her hand, pulling her into an embrace that Anna snuggled into. Elsa smiled, but there was melancholy behind it as Elsa let herself realize the truth that they had been steadfastly avoiding: their idyllic time in the woods by themselves was ending. With Anna in her arms and happy, Elsa now mourned its imminent loss. She would miss moments like these.

Anna gave Elsa a squeeze and let her go briefly before recapturing her hand. They continued to stroll through the woods until they circled their way back to the cottage's outer door. "And here is where I leave you," Anna announced cheerfully. "I have stuff to do and so do you, so I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Yes, Master," Elsa responded with a smirk. Anna shook her head but let it go, giving Elsa one last kiss before heading off into the garden to start decorating.

They both worked steadily and within about two hours, Anna had the garden decorated exactly as she wanted it. She wished there had been more vegetation, but her plans to make this a real garden had been put on hold pending their departure. Anna sighed, thinking about them leaving. A part of her was excited; she was going to be back out there in the world, meeting new people. She loved Elsa and the cottage, but a part of her needed to be around people and they had been alone for a while. On the other hand, she was sad. She hated the thought of being away from Elsa, especially when Elsa might not come back. If they stayed in the woods, they would be safer. Anna sighed again and then roused herself. Today was not the day to be sad. Today was for asking the woman of her dreams to marry her. She smiled at that thought and left the garden to go inside the cottage.

Elsa stirred the veg in the Dutch oven, giving them time to soften before she added her flour to make her rue. She was making Anna the same dinner she had made them for Anna's Initiation, along with a chocolate cake and a few other surprises that were already hidden away. The inner door panel sliding open announced Anna's entrance, and her Apprentice instantly stuck her nose in the air and breathed deeply. "I am the luckiest woman in the State," she announced.

"There are much better cooks than I am," Elsa said dryly, appreciating the comment even as she teased Anna about it.

"Maybe," Anna replied, coming into the kitchen. "I would love to get you and Voodoo Queen in the same kitchen though; it could be magical."

"Or it could be a disaster," Elsa observed. "Now quit being nosy and go get ready. Dinner is in an hour or so."

"I'm not being nosy," Anna disagreed, coming closer as an impetuous idea popped into her head. "I am taking an active interest in what you are doing."

Elsa sighed and turned around, startled when Anna was right behind her. She looked at Anna quizzically, but Anna just smiled and suddenly kissed her. It wasn't a sweet, romantic kiss like the ones they had been sharing all day; no, this kiss was lustful and greedy and left no mystery as to Anna's intentions. Elsa reciprocated immediately and within short order it was Anna who was left gasping. "But I was supposed to be seducing you," she protested as she was lifted onto one of the kitchen counters.

Elsa laughed, low and throaty, and Anna shivered. "I'm not seducing you, Apprentice," Elsa stated, even as her hand slipped between Anna's thighs and began to stroke Anna over her pants. "I'm teasing you. That means I'm going to leave you wanting." She gave Anna one last searing kiss before removing her hand and returning to her cooking.

Anna stared at her, trying to decide if she was angry or disappointed or even more aroused. She hopped off the counter and went over to Elsa, sliding her arms around the other woman. "I can't decide what to think about what you just did," she said honestly. "But, I will have ever so much fun exacting my revenge." Anna kissed the back of Elsa's neck one last time before letting her go and sauntering off towards their bedroom. Elsa turned to watch her go and it was only the thought of their dinner burning and ruining her plans that barely managed to keep her in the kitchen. A chilling blast of ice through her system got her hormones under control, and Elsa continued to work. She put the Dutch oven in the oven and set the timer, which now meant it was time for her to get ready. She went to one of the unused bedrooms on the other side where she had stashed her stuff and began to get ready.

About half an hour later, Elsa, now freshly washed and dressed and hiding a ring in her pocket, grasped the Dutch oven with the potholders and took it out of the oven. "Can I help you with anything?" a sweet voice inquired and Elsa looked toward their bedroom to see a vision in a form-fitting aquamarine dress with a flared skirt that came to rest right at the knee. Elsa's mouth went dry as her eyes swept over Anna and took in the skin, curves and legs that the dress accentuated so perfectly. Anna's hair was down, which was another feature that made Elsa weak in the knees, and Elsa found herself temporarily unable to formulate a response.

Anna smiled at the reaction. She knew this was the perfect dress the moment she had seen it on the tablet and she had been right. She watched as Elsa came back to herself and put their dinner on the counter, and it was her turn to stare when Elsa fully turned her way and she saw what Elsa was wearing. Elsa had chosen a black suit and it had been tailored perfectly to her gorgeous figure. The dark material contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, and the deep purple dress shirt she had chosen to go underneath set off her blue eyes. The dress shirt had just enough buttons undone to show creamy white skin and the swell of breasts, and Anna had to shut her mouth before she started drooling.

Elsa felt better about her own immediate, libidinous response now that Anna was staring at her as lustfully as she had been staring at Anna. She smirked at Anna's expression and adjusted her grip on the Dutch oven. "You could bring the wine and the salad if you have a free hand," she finally said, and her voice seemed to snap Anna back to reality.

"Um, of course," Anna stuttered, moving into the kitchen. She made no move towards the items on the counter, though; instead, she moved closer to Elsa, smoothing the lapels of Elsa's jacket and brushing her matching purple pocket square with an exploratory hand. "Have I ever mentioned how good you look in a suit?" Anna asked, moving her hand down to Elsa's hip.

"No, you've never verbalized it," Elsa answered with a smirk. "But, I caught you staring enough times in the office that I figured this would be an acceptable choice."

"And here I thought I was being subtle," Anna replied with her own smile before moving away from Elsa and grabbing the wine and salad off the counter.

Elsa smiled back and turned to lead the way out of the kitchen. The inner door panel slid open and they circled around to the outer door. Once outside, Anna took the lead, guiding Elsa to the spot she had created in the garden. When she saw it, Elsa's eyes widened, taking in all of the beauty. Flowers were everywhere, along with twinkling lights and electronic candles that were just starting to become visible under the fading sunlight. "This is beautiful, Anna," Elsa said reverently as she placed the Dutch oven on the trivet situated on the gorgeous table.

Anna beamed, happy that Elsa loved it. "Thank you, love," she said, kissing Elsa before setting down the wine and salad. Elsa smiled and pulled out her chair with a small bow, causing Anna to blush just a little from the chivalrous gesture as she sat down. Elsa sat as well and reached for the salad, passing it to Anna.

Neither one had eaten since breakfast, so they both tucked into the food with enthusiasm. The salad completely disappeared within minutes and the main course soon followed. The wine was sipped, however, as neither Elsa or Anna wanted the alcohol to distract them. As the dinner progressed, an odd excited tension started to form as the critical moment they had both been thinking about for weeks grew ever nearer.

Elsa excused herself to retrieve dessert, trying to calm herself as she walked back to the cottage. Her anxiety annoyed her; she had no doubts that Anna was going to say yes, but she wanted the moment to be perfect and her perfectionism was driving her insane at the moment. She took a short breath and gathered up what she came for, eager to return to Anna.

Anna fidgeted excitedly at the table, waiting for Elsa to come back. She had liberated her ring from its hiding place in the garden and now it lay nestled in a hidden pocket of Anna's dress, just waiting to be put on Elsa's finger. Anna knew Elsa was going to say yes, so the anticipation of asking her was growing with each passing second. Just as Anna was about ready to hop up from the table and go looking for her, Elsa came around the corner holding an exquisite cake and a tray of other confections.

Elsa set the cake down on a small side table, but kept the tray of chocolate-dipped wonders to offer one to Anna. Anna eagerly chose something that looked like a chocolate-dipped marshmallow, but when she bit into it, she realized it was a white and dark chocolate covered banana. "Um, wow," she mumbled around her mouthful. "This is one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted."

Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you like it," she said sincerely, before setting down the tray and offering her hand to Anna. "Dance with me?" she requested with a hopeful look in her sapphire eyes.

Anna hastily swallowed, nearly choking on the banana in her surprise. Elsa had never asked her to dance; in fact, she hadn't known Elsa could dance. Anna took the slightly-trembling hand being held out to her, and Elsa gently pulled her up and away from the table, leading Anna to a spot where they could move without bumping into anything. Elsa's arm went around Anna's waist to lead and Anna waited for whatever music they would be dancing to, only to be surprised again when Elsa started to sing.

Elsa tried to keep her voice steady even as Anna's loving, enchanted expression threatened to undo her composure. Elsa loved music but didn't consider singing to be one of her talents, so it was rare for her to sing with anyone else around. Anna had caught her singing along with the tablet one day though, and from that day on, she was constantly trying to get Elsa to sing. Elsa managed to resist most of the time, thinking her voice to be inferior, but tonight was about Anna, so Elsa was singing just for her.

Anna couldn't help the dazzling smile that spread across her face as they began to move around the garden. Elsa had an exquisite singing voice and Anna loved it. But Elsa didn't sing often, and usually Anna had to catch snippets from the shower or from when Elsa was singing along to something else. Now, however, Elsa was singing to her and her alone while they danced, and Anna was treasuring every second.

The song came to an end, and Elsa drew back slightly, preparing for the moment she had planned for so carefully. She removed her hand from Anna's waist, but kept her other hand gently clasping Anna's. Before Anna could move or comment, Elsa dropped to one knee. "My dearest Anna, love of my life, will you do me the very great honor of marrying me?" she asked simply.

Anna smiled, looking down at Elsa with all the love she felt for the other woman. She kissed the hand that was holding her own and gave her answer. "No," she said.

Elsa blinked, thinking she had heard wrong. "Wait…what?" she asked, perplexed.

"I said 'no'," Anna repeated, but the loving smile was still on her face and her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Um, why?" Elsa questioned, still mystified.

"Because I told you I was going to be the one proposing," Anna answered decisively. "I called dibs on it first." Still kneeling on the ground, Elsa's forehead furrowed as she thought, but then she remembered what conversation Anna was referring to. She smiled as she realized Anna was right and Anna smiled back, tugging on the hand she was holding to pull Elsa up. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and drew her in closer. "Elsa of Arendelle, my best friend and lover, most amazing person in the State, will you please become my Extraordinary wife?" Anna proposed, her smile loving, teasing and radiant all at once.

"I would be honored," Elsa replied with a smile, reaching over and kissing her Anna deeply.

The kiss ended slowly, and as they parted, Anna reached into her hidden pocket. She drew out the aquamarine and diamond ring and slid it on to Elsa's left-hand ring finger, celebrating silently when it fit perfectly and waiting expectantly to see what Elsa would think of it. Elsa brought her hand up to one of the electronic candles to get a good look at her engagement ring. She stared at and she started to laugh. "What is it?" Anna asked, curious.

"I think I've been had," Elsa said, suspiciously amused. "Where did you get this ring?"

"A jeweler in town," Anna answered, her curiosity piqued even more. "I designed it myself and he was nice enough to make it for me for a fair price."

"You designed it; no wonder I loved it so much," Elsa said, shaking her head wryly. Anna was still looking at her quizzically, so she reached into the inner breast pocket of her suit jacket, pulling out the diamond and sapphire ring. She compared it to her own briefly, chuckled again and then put it lovingly on Anna's left-hand ring finger.

Anna got a good look at it and now she knew what Elsa had found so amusing. "And just where did you get this one?" she asked in amusement

"Elinor brought me a selection from a jeweler in town. She seemed very amused and happy that I picked this one and she wouldn't let me pay for it," Elsa explained.

"She wouldn't let me pay for yours either," Anna admitted. "Geppetto made it in exchange for one of my paintings. I had no idea he was making this one, though."

"I am glad he did because it's beautiful, and it means so much more now that I know you were the designer. I especially love that it matches the one you had made for me," Elsa told her. "I can't believe how much that the two of them did for us. I will need to meet this Geppetto and thank him personally."

Anna smiled, happy that Elsa liked her ring and even happier that hers was part of a matching set. She kissed the ring on Elsa's finger and then kissed Elsa herself, focusing all of her happiness and love into that kiss.

Elsa responded by pulling her closer, and the kiss deepened without much thought on either of their parts. The flirting and teasing that had been happening all day, the dress and the suit that had gotten both of them worked up, and the joy at asking one another to marry all crystalized into a rampant desire that neither one could control. Their kisses became more frantic and they forgot about everything but each other. The food, the dishes and the decorations were all ignored as they stumbled back to the cottage, and even Marshmallow was barely acknowledged as he waited patiently at the outer door for them to let him in.

They broke apart long enough to open the outer door and go inside, but even as Elsa made sure it was closed and locked, Anna was unbuttoning her suit coat and pulling her dress shirt from her pants. Elsa lost her jacket entirely somewhere in the outer hall, and as they somehow managed to get a hand on the panel and get the inner door open, Anna's aquamarine dress ended up on the tile in the foyer. Elsa's shirt was next with Anna's slip following soon thereafter, and Elsa's pants and boots were hastily discarded in the living room. By the time they made it to their bedroom, the only clothes either of them had left on were her bra and panties.

That was far too much clothing in Elsa's opinion, so she made short work of Anna's aquamarine set by using ice to obliterate them as she laid Anna down on their bed. Now clad only in her always-present crystal sphere necklace and her new engagement ring, Anna looked up at Elsa expectantly and after shedding her own purple underwear via ice, Elsa joined her on the bed.

Elsa captured Anna's lips in a kiss as her hands wandered, caressing all of the spots that she loved to touch and that she knew drove Anna insane. Anna whimpered and arched underneath her, and Elsa smirked as her mouth left Anna's to taste the rest of her Intended's body. Anna gasped as that mouth moved lower, and the redhead had no doubts as to where that mouth would end up. Elsa's first taste of her had been in the shower with the IRB in the living room, and from that moment on, Elsa simply could not get enough. Anna whimpered again as Elsa's mouth found its mark, and hearing that beloved whimper, Elsa smirked briefly before losing herself in the repast before her.

Anna's fingers tangled in Elsa's braided hair as she lost herself in the caress of Elsa's tongue, her hips moving in time to Elsa's rhythm. Her cries got louder and Elsa maintained her steady pace, encouraging Anna to lose control and go over the edge. Anna tried to hold out, tried to make the exquisite pleasure she was feeling last, but ultimately her body betrayed her and she came, crying out as her back rose up off the mattress.

As Anna relaxed and her trembling body eased itself back down, Elsa gently removed her mouth and kissed her way back up Anna's slightly-shivering body. When they were face-to-face, Elsa reached down to kiss Anna's lips and Anna eagerly kissed back. Without warning, Anna flipped them over, settling Elsa on the pillows and laying down beside her as her fingertips began to trace cool, pale skin. Anna's face grew thoughtful and almost sad as her breathing slowed and she continued to trace, and Elsa grew concerned. "What is it, Apprentice?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't want to lose you to this Rebellion," Anna said sadly, not looking at Elsa but still tracing.

"I can protect myself; it's very hard to kill me," Elsa assured her, not sure of where all of this was coming from.

"It's not that," Anna said, shaking her head. "I know you can protect yourself. But that's not what I'm afraid of." She looked up at Elsa and Elsa saw a steely determination in those blue-green eyes that she had never seen before. "Promise me that you're mine, Elsa," Anna demanded.

"Of course I'm yours," Elsa responded instantly, still perplexed. "I've just asked you to marry me, Anna; I'm yours for the rest of our lives. Do you really think I would give myself to someone else just because we're apart?"

Anna heard the outrage of the last question and she knew she had to explain herself better. Elsa wasn't understanding at all. "No, I know you are mine in that way, Elsa. Even if you did get lonely and sleep with someone else, I know that you would come back to me," Anna stated. Elsa's mouth dropped open and Anna knew she had dug herself deeper. "Not that I want you to have sex with someone else," she said hastily. "I would be bitterly disappointed and homicidally jealous. But, I would still love you and I would still want to marry you. This isn't about sex, Elsa."

"Then what's it about?" Elsa prompted gently, now really confused but wanting to understand.

Anna took a deep breath and looked Elsa deeply in the eyes. "I don't want to lose my Elsa to the Ice Queen," she stated, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I want my playful, loving Elsa back when all of this is over, and I want you to promise you belong to me so that if there ever comes a time where you have to make a decision between Elsa and the Ice Queen, you will always choose Elsa."

Tears started sliding down Anna's cheeks, and Elsa at last understood. Anna was asking Elsa not to let her rage control her like it had when she had nearly killed the Patricians. Anna had saved her then, calling out just in time to prevent her from making a terrible mistake that would have changed her forever. Knowing that Elsa would be facing life-or-death situations, Anna was wisely afraid it would happen again, and she was asking Elsa to choose her humanity over her rage for Anna's sake.

Elsa reached out to wipe the tears from Anna's cheeks and kissed her face gently. "I am yours, and only yours, my beautiful, beautiful Anna," she promised. "And I will do everything I possibly can to make sure I come back to you as Elsa." Anna's worried frown dissolved, and she kissed Elsa with a relieved passion that Elsa could feel. "But," Elsa murmured as they drew apart, "I am not nearly as magnanimous as you, so if I hear that anyone even tries to have you while we are apart, I will hunt them down, freeze off whatever part dared to touch you and shatter it into a million pieces."

Anna started giggling uncontrollably even though she was pretty sure Elsa wasn't joking. Elsa wasn't joking, but she was so relieved to hear Anna's giggles that she laughed herself. The giggles wound down slowly and Anna started tracing Elsa's skin again. She looked at Elsa and Elsa saw that the fierce determination was back, this time mixed with desire. "You've promised to remember that you're mine," Anna said, her voice so low that it was almost a growl. "Now I am going to make sure that you never forget." Elsa could do little but swallow nervously as Anna's smile became almost predatory.

"Mine, all mine," Anna breathed against her neck and Elsa tensed as a sharp nip followed. Anna's mouth and hands started to take over then, and Elsa found herself surrendering. Anna was not usually this forceful, but tonight she was laying claim to every part of Elsa's body. She was demanding everything, and Elsa let her have everything, giving herself over to Anna in a way that she hadn't before, even on their first night together. Their bodies were moving as one, hips undulating and mouths gasping, and just when Elsa thought she had yielded everything she had, Anna still demanded more of her. Lost in everything, Elsa could do little more than gasp for air as her ecstasy climbed higher, and at last she climaxed with Anna not far behind.

Anna collapsed on top of Elsa, panting as they exhaustedly reached for each other and the covers. They fell asleep almost immediately, so it wasn't until the morning that Elsa saw something that nearly made her heart stop. She reached out to touch it, but Anna chose that moment to wake and her hand didn't reach its destination. "Morning, love," Anna said happily, reaching over to kiss Elsa before realizing the peculiar look on Elsa's face that was directed at her hair. She reached up and felt, and like usual, her hair was tangled and going in a million different directions. "What?" she asked. "Does it look worse than usual?"

"It's not that," Elsa choked out, trying to find her voice and trying to keep her panic from chilling the bed. "There's a white stripe in your hair. That means I accidentally froze some part of you somehow."

Anna's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed to look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, a swath of her hair on the right side had turned completely white from the root to the tip. "But I don't feel like any part of me is frozen," she said, after a moment's introspection. "I feel perfectly normal. I definitely didn't feel that way the last time you froze me."

"I must not have frozen your heart," Elsa hypothesized, as Anna came over and got back into bed. "And I didn't freeze your head because you are up and talking."

"I don't see how you could have frozen anything," Anna protested. "I never felt anything cold last night, ever, and there was way too much love."

Elsa sighed. She closed her eyes, using her powers to search for any snow or ice that might be in the bedroom. She couldn't find any, so she concentrated more, pulling Anna closer so she could focus on her. Finally, Elsa gave up. Her powers couldn't detect ice or snow anywhere in Anna's body, even though instinct told Elsa that there had to be ice in there somewhere. "Maybe I just froze your hair," she suggested reluctantly.

"Probably," Anna answered, cheerfully unconcerned. "Your jealous side probably did it as a way to tell everyone I'm yours," she decided.

"Maybe," Elsa allowed. She glanced at the clock, jumping out of bed when she saw the time. "Shit! Elinor and our transports are going to be here soon," she cursed, throwing on some clothes.

"We're already packed and they don't get here until sundown," Anna said unconcernedly.

"We still need to clean up from last night," Elsa reminded her.

"We still have plenty of time," Anna countered. "Relax, love. I don't want to spend our last day together with you as a big old stressball."

Elsa sighed. "Ok," she agreed. Anna nodded and they got to work, going out into the garden to retrieve and put everything away. Once the garden was back to normal, they came inside and cleaned up the cottage, doing little things like gathering up scattered items of passion-strewn clothing, changing the sheets and cleaning out the refrigerator. Finally they showered and dressed and Anna got to sigh in appreciation once again at the beauty of the Ice Queen uniform. Elsa smirked as she threw her cloak over it. A little while later, a polite knock sounded at the door, and Elsa answered it to find Elinor on the other side.

"Time to go, lasses," she said, with a slight sadness in her eyes.

Elsa nodded and she and Anna gathered up their things. Anna picked up and then handed the black leather pet carrier to Elinor. "Take care of him," she requested and she scratched Olaf's chin through the grate.

"As if he were my own wee beast," Elinor assured her.

Anna smiled. She and Elsa grabbed their satchels and small suitcases and Elsa whistled for Marshmallow as all five of them left the cottage. They took the path down to the creek and at the creek waited a small hovercraft and a big, black dragon. "Mulan!" Anna said excitedly and went over to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Ginger," the dragon said affectionately.

"The dragon is for the lass, since she is going back to Campus," Elinor explained, and Elsa and Anna had figured as much. "The lass can leave her things with me and they will be waiting for her when she gets there. You, Anna, are traveling with these nice gentlemen," she said, indicating the two men standing by the craft. She put Olaf down briefly and enveloped Anna in a hug. "It has been a joy and an honor to have you lasses these past months. Come back to us soon, Anna," she said, squeezing tight.

"As soon as we can, Mama-Bear," Anna promised, hugging her back. Elinor gave her a final squeeze and let go, holding out her hand to Elsa.

"Goodbye lass," she said simply, knowing Elsa probably wouldn't want a hug. Elsa smiled and took it before pulling the older woman into a hug.

"Goodbye, Elinor," she said. "Thank you so much for everything." Elinor hugged her tightly and then let go, smiling at them both before picking up Olaf and Elsa's things and heading back into the woods.

After she had gone, Elsa and Anna looked at the lynx that was still at their feet. He looked at them, and Elsa knelt down. "You have to be a real wildcat now, Marshmallow," she told him, stroking his head. "We'll see you when we get back." She rose and Anna could tell her usually-emotionless Ice Queen was fighting back tears. That made her decision easy.

She whistled just like Elsa usually did and walked in the direction of the open hovercraft. "Marshmallow, come," she said, and the well-trained lynx followed her. She walked up the gangplank and into the craft and the cat still obediently followed her. "Good boy," she praised him. "Now stay." She walked back outside, but Marshmallow stayed put like he was told.

"I can't leave him here," Anna explained at Elsa's questioning look. "I'm sure we can find some place to hide him."

"Thank you," Elsa said, relieved that her beloved lynx would be going with her beloved Apprentice.

Anna and Elsa looked at one another for several long moments, neither one of them wanting to start the process of saying goodbye. Finally it was Elsa who took the responsibility on her shoulders. She gathered Anna into her arms and kissed her gently. "I will see you as soon as I possibly can," she swore as their lips came apart. "You are my one and only reason for living and fighting. I love you and I will come back to you, Anna."

"I know you will," Anna said, stroking her cheek. "Please just remember what you've promised me." Elsa nodded and Anna kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, love," she said at last. "I love you so much." They kissed once more, but finally broke apart. Elsa climbed up on Mulan's broad back and they took off. Elsa waved once more before Mulan flew higher and they disappeared.

Anna sighed and turned toward the hovercraft. "It'll be all right, cher," the shorter red-haired man said sympathetically.

Anna smiled at him and held out her hand. "I'm Anna," she said.

The man took it and laughed, showing he was missing a few teeth. "We know who you are, cher," he said in amusement. "My name Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray. This here is Louis," he said, indicating the much bigger darker-skinned man beside him. The very large man offered his hand and Anna shook it warmly. "Now, cher, we best be getting out of here," Ray said gently. Anna sighed and took one last look around before she boarded the craft and sat down in a seat that Marshmallow came to lay by. Ray and Louis came in behind her and the gangplank came up. The door closed as Ray and Louis took their seats and with little fanfare, the hovercraft took to the skies.


	3. Down in Old New Orleans

Chapter 3 – Down in Old New Orleans

The hovercraft rose into the still night, and Anna did her best not to think too much about Elsa and how much she was going to miss her beautiful Intended over these next few weeks. Anna's eye caught her new ring and she smiled, her natural optimism returning. Elsa would come back to her and they would have their happily-ever-after, she told herself firmly. "So what do you two gentleman do?" she asked as a way to get the conversation started.

"Well, cher, we work for Eli LaBouff," Ray said. "But no one 'round New Orleans ever call him 'Eli'. He pretty well known as 'Big Daddy' LaBouff."

"I know," Anna said cheerfully. "I've heard a lot about him from his daughter."

"Which one?" Louis joked, his rich voice filling the cabin for the first time as he turned around to face their guest. "Both Miss Lottie and Miss Tiana have him completely wrapped around their dainty little fingers."

"Um, I'm not sure," Anna admitted. "I'm only used to their code names and formal designations. But based on what I've overheard, I think it would be Lottie," she decided.

"Short, blonde, perky, talks a-mile-a-minute?" Ray questioned.

"Yes," Anna confirmed with a grin.

"Then yes, that's our Miss Charlotte," Louis answered with a booming laugh.

Anna laughed in return, feeling better now that she was talking and making new friends. "What does Big Daddy do?" she asked.

"Well, officially, he into cotton and sugar," Ray said. "But unofficially, he the biggest black market goods dealer north, south, east and west of the mighty Mississippi."

"What kind of goods?" Anna inquired, curious.

"Every kind, cher," Ray answered. "You name it: guns, ammunition, drugs, technology; even common things like certain books and food items that the State don't seem to want us common Proletariat folk to have."

"So he's a smuggler," Anna summarized.

Louis laughed. "Entrepreneur, honey, entrepreneur," he corrected with a wink. "One of the finest New Orleans has ever seen."

Anna laughed with him, hoping that most people she was going to meet were going to be this friendly. "So why do you guys work for him?" she asked.

"We weren't planning on it," Louis admitted. "But then Tiana found us swamp rats out in the bayou and completely charmed us, and the next thing both of us knew, we were working for her and her momma Eudora. Since there ain't much difference or distance between the Winfrey and LaBouff families, we also ended up working for Big Daddy. Now we go fetch and deliver things."

"Like?" Anna prompted.

"We call them bales of cotton," Ray answered. "But usually, it's people that need to do some disappearing or relocating. Kinda like you, cher. Or, like those nice people from Arendelle we picked up a few months back."

Anna's eyes widened. She had been so focused on saying goodbye to Elsa that she had completely forgotten she would be meeting Elsa's parents. Louis noticed her look of trepidation and laughed. "First time meeting the in-laws, honey?" he questioned in amusement.

"Um, in person, yeah," Anna replied anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, cher," Ray assured her. "They been living at the compound for a while now and they lovely people. They can't wait to meet you."

"I really want to meet them too," Anna said honestly. "I just always figured I would be meeting them with Elsa, not by myself."

"Elsa? So that's the Ice Queen's real name?" Louis asked, interested.

"Yes," Anna replied, puzzled at the questioning tone until she remembered how few people Elsa had ever told her real name to. Synni and Alfred had to know it, of course, but apparently they weren't in the habit of using it around other people. "I'm really the only one who calls her that, though," she admitted.

"Everyone else would be too terrified or awed to dare call her by her given name," Louis pointed out with a teasing grin.

"But everyone else don't include our Miss Anna," Ray said slyly. "Feisty enough to give herself her own name, charming enough to make an Ice Queen fall in love with her, brave enough to face the firing squad in front of the entire State and compassionate enough to spare unworthy lives. Ain't anyone like our Miss Anna."

Anna blushed, embarrassed by the praise. "Elsa is the amazing one. I'm just Anna," she disagreed.

"Don't sell yourself short, honey," Louis said. "The Ice Queen is pretty magnificent in a lot of ways, but you are your own kind of extraordinary. And that's why she loves you. Hell, that's why most of the Proletariat loves you."

Anna blushed deeper, and Ray took pity on her. "Leave the child be, Louis," he ordered good-naturedly. "Listen, cher, we got about four hours of flying time if you would like to rest a bit," he told Anna. "That chair you in reclines all the way back and it's pretty comfortable. Not saying you have to sleep, but I would reckon it's been a long day for you."

"It has," Anna admitted, her tiredness catching up with her now that Ray had mentioned it. "But I don't want to be rude to you gentlemen."

"Please, honey," Louis said. "It would be ruder of us to keep you awake when you are tired. Lie down and I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

Anna searched the chair briefly before finding the recline button, and when she pushed it, the chair back eased down until she was lying flat. She turned on her side to make some space and then patted it. "Marshmallow, come here, sweetie," she requested, and the lynx didn't have to be asked twice. He jumped up and settled down beside her as Louis handed her a pillow. Anna tucked it under her head and Louis covered her and the wildcat who was warily watching him with the blanket. Anna snuggled into Marshmallow's soft fur and within minutes she was asleep. Louis smiled at her and went back to his seat to help Ray with the rest of the flight.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, and after skillfully lying their way through the Enforcer checkpoint as usual, Ray and Lewis maneuvered the hovercraft towards Big Daddy's ostentatious compound on the edge of Old New Orleans. Big Daddy was filthy rich, and the LaBouffs had been for generations, so he wasn't shy about showing off his money. The fact that he was a black market smuggler who was should have been hiding his business from the prying eyes of the State was only a motivation for making an even bigger statement. Big Daddy always said the State couldn't hear what was being whispered if there was someone shouting nearby.

"Anna, honey, we're here," Lewis called softly, and Anna stirred quickly from her fitful sleep. Even with Marshmallow's warm presence, the lack of Elsa made Anna's slumber less restful than it could have been. Anna sat up and stretched, pushing the button so that the chair back came up. Marshmallow came up with it and he jumped off the chair back on to the floor.

"Hold on, cher," Ray said. "I'ma bringing her down."

"Okay," Anna answered as she tried to steady her nerves and reign in her excitement. The landing wasn't the issue; the issue was that she would be meeting new people, Elsa's parents among them. She bounced a bit in her seat and nearly jumped out of it when she felt the hovercraft hit the ground. The engine powered down and the door opened and after Ray and Lewis had unbuckled themselves, she and Marshmallow followed them down the gangplank.

At the bottom of the gangplank waited an older woman, and it was very obvious that this was Voodoo Queen's –no, Tiana's- mother. She had the same eyes and smile, and when the smile widened upon seeing Anna, the same dimple emerged. "Welcome to Old New Orleans," she said, her smile warm and genuine as she extended her hand. "My name is Eudora Winfrey and I am so very delighted and honored to make your acquaintance."

Anna's tension melted and her face widened into its own sunny smile as she took the proffered hand. "I'm Anna," she said cheerfully. "It's very nice to meet you, too. And, please don't think I'm rude, but you have to be Tiana's mom, right?"

Eudora laughed. This girl was an effortless charmer; there was no doubt about that. "That I am, sugar," she said with the same drawl to her words that Anna was used to hearing from Voodoo Queen and Debutante. No, not Voodoo Queen and Debutante; they were Tiana and Lottie, Anna silently corrected herself. Eudora spoke again, snapping Anna's attention back to her and away from Anna's slightly-racing thoughts. "And who is the pretty, um, kitty?" Eudora asked, indicating the lynx who sat at Anna's feet.

"Um, he's Marshmallow, and I'm sorry that I couldn't give anyone any warning that I was bringing him, but it was breaking Elsa's heart to leave him alone in the woods because he's really her kitty and she couldn't take him back to Campus so I thought I would bring him here," Anna said in a rush. "He's really a sweetie, and I promise he won't be much trouble, and I'll try to keep him out of the way as much as possible."

"If he belongs to you and the Ice Queen and he means that much to you both, I wouldn't dream of turning him away," Eudora assured Anna. "Now calm down, sugar. Like I've told Lottie on innumerable occasions, don't use all of your words up at once," she teased.

"I'm just a little nervous," Anna admitted. "And I talk a lot when I'm nervous. It's been a while since I got to meet new people and I'm excited and then I remember that some of the new people I'm meeting are Elsa's parents, and then I'm nervous again and then…I'm still rambling," she realized with a sigh. Eudora smiled at her in sympathy and did what came naturally. She reached out her arms and encircled Anna in a warm, firm hug. Anna instantly relaxed and she hugged Eudora back. "Thank you," she mumbled against the older woman's shoulder.

"You looked like you needed it, sugar," Eudora said affectionately. "But please don't worry yourself so much. We're all family here, and that includes you, especially since your other family is out risking her neck for us." She gave Anna another squeeze before releasing her and Eudora turned her attention to the two men still standing by the hovercraft. "Now what are you two lollygagging around here for? Get Miss Anna's things to her room and then get this ship parked properly," she ordered. Ray and Lewis jumped and sheepishly did as they were told as Eudora led Anna out of the hanger to give her a tour of the expansive facilities.

Anna looked around as Eudora led her from the carriage house, as the hangar was called, into the main house. As they travelled, Anna realized the facility was huge and unexpectedly beautiful. When Leader had told Anna that she would be going to Big Daddy's "compound", Anna had imagined someplace cold and militaristic. Instead it was the stately home and mansion of a sugar baron and cotton king where brick, marble, hardwood and silk combined to give the whole place an antebellum charm. The bottom floors had the meeting rooms and the kitchens, while the upstairs contained the bedrooms, libraries and other living spaces. Eudora showed Anna where her room was before whisking her away to have a tour of the gardens outside, and once outside, Marshmallow took off for the trees gratefully.

Anna had always had a weak spot for gardens; it was why the palace with the extensive gardens had been one of the buildings she had drawn for her Master on that first day. These weren't quite as magnificent but they were still stunning and Anna knew she wanted to spend a good deal of her time here exploring them. "This is a beautiful garden, Eudora," she gushed.

"From what we had heard about you, I thought you would like it," Eudora replied. A gazebo nestled in a pond came into view as they walked, and Anna noticed that there were two people sitting in it. "And here is where I leave you, sugar," Eudora said gently. "Those two people have been waiting to meet you for a very long time, and it's not my place to interfere. Y'all come back up to the house when you're done." She smiled at a slightly-panicked Anna and pushed her towards the gazebo before turning back to the house.

Anna swallowed before her optimism kicked in and she resolutely marched forward. Elsa was one of the most amazing people that she had ever met, so her parents had to be equally amazing to have a daughter like her, she reasoned. She crossed the small footbridge to the flower-covered structure, and the two people sitting on the small table rose instantly as she crossed the threshold into the gazebo. Not sure what to say or do, Anna went with what she always did. "Hi, I'm Anna," she said brightly. "It's very nice to finally meet you in person."

The older couple relaxed a bit at her words, and Elsa's mother came over first. "I'm Synni," she replied, reaching for Anna's hand, and Anna smiled at her before taking it. The shorter, dark brown-haired woman unexpectedly tugged on it, and Anna felt herself drawn into a hug. Anna hugged her back with fervor, and after a few seconds they broke apart, the nervous tension slowly dissipating. "And this is Alfred," she added, indicating the ginger man with the mustache.

"Please call me Al," he requested in a loud, jolly voice. "No one ever calls me Alfred unless I'm in trouble."

Anna laughed at that, and Elsa's parents joined in. As they sat themselves at the table, Anna was able to get a better look, and it was clear that Elsa was Daddy's girl. Her hair was much lighter, and she had her mother's lighter eyes, but the face was exactly the same. Well, except for the mustache, Anna chucked to herself. They sat around, talking about inconsequential things like the trip down and the weather until Synni noticed Anna's left hand and let out an undignified squeal. "She finally asked you!" she exclaimed, taking Anna's hand and examining the ring closely.

Anna blushed. "Well, she tried," Anna corrected. "But I told her no." At Synni and Al's quizzical looks, she explained. "We hadn't been a couple all that long when I told her that I was going to be the one doing the asking. So, when she asked, I told her no and then asked her myself," Anna said with a hint of pride.

Al's booming laugh startled the other two women. "It would take someone with that level of chutzpah to snag my shneyele," he laughed.

"Shneyele?" Anna questioned.

"Snowflake," Synni translated. "It was Elsa's childhood nickname."

Anna's grin grew speculative and impish. She was never able to get Elsa to open up all that much about her childhood and now she had informants who seemed more than willing and able to tell her anything and everything she wanted to know. She was about to ask about what Elsa was like when she was a child when Synni got a better look at her right-hand braid. Synni gasped and reached out for it much like Elsa had done when she had first seen it.

"H-how long have you had this?" Synni asked, the tone shifting from congenial to concerned in an instant as she traced the white stripe woven through the braid.

"About two days," Anna answered, her own concern growing as Synni and Al exchanged looks. "Elsa thought that she had frozen part of me somehow, but she couldn't sense anything. Why? What does it mean?"

"It doesn't necessarily mean that some part of you is frozen," Synni explained, still examining the braid and relaxing somewhat as she thought it through. "And if you are still walking and talking and not frozen after two days, then you weren't frozen and you aren't frozen. But somehow Elsa's powers must have touched you; otherwise you wouldn't have the stripe. These are your family's powers, Al. Any other thoughts?" she asked her husband.

"Mama didn't tell me much," Al admitted. "She loved her powers, but she was scared of the State ever finding out about them for obvious reasons. She didn't talk about them and she only broke her silence when her beloved baby granddaughter started making it snow indoors." His grin came back, and there was a wistful merriment about it. "Man, were those two a pair when Elsa got a little older," he reminisced. "Mama taught her everything and they were both pranksters. It's a wonder we made it out alive." Anna smiled at him and he embarrassedly came back to the present with a cough. "But, to answer your question better, Syn, Elsa or you would be the one to ask. Mama told her and you a lot more than she ever told me," he finished.

Synni nodded. "And your mom never really told me about this, so I guess we just wait and see?" she offered, looking at Anna.

"It looks like all we can do," Anna said sunnily. "And I wouldn't worry. Elsa froze me already and I don't feel anything like I did then. I think it was just a random quirk of her powers and I'll be okay." She looked at her future in-laws with happy confidence and after a moment, they smiled back. "So besides being a prankster, what was Elsa like as a kid?" Anna asked with a grin, deftly changing the subject to what she wanted to talk about.

"Well, before we tell you anything, I have to ask one thing," Al stated with playful seriousness. "How much does she love you?"

Anna considered this. "Enough to tell me her real name, to reveal herself as an Extraordinary, to save me from execution, and to ask me to marry her," she calculated.

"Okay, that's a lot, so hopefully you can convince her not to kill me when I've told you all of her embarrassing stories," Al decided with a grin and Anna laughed.

The hours slipped by as Al, Synni and Anna swapped Elsa stories. Synni and Alfred had plenty, but Anna had several of her own, and as they chatted they grew more and more comfortable with each other. Anna learned, much to her non-surprise, that Elsa had been headstrong and incredibly smart even as a toddler; she had taught herself to read simple things by the time she was two and everything she did usually had to be done her way. Yet, she was still creative and playful; she had been fascinated by books from an early age and even when she couldn't read the words, she would make up stories to go with the pictures. Elsa had also idolized Al, and anything he did, she did. She learned to chop wood, fish and tinker with anything that needed to be fixed, and she was good at it. Sewing, though, not so much, according to Synni. "I just don't think she had the patience for it," Synni admitted. "Her mind moves way too fast for her to just sit and move needle and thread."

"Apparently she learned enough to sew on a button and repair rips, though," Anna said. "She mended all of our clothes when we were at the cottage. I tried to get her to show me, but she said it was easier for her to do it herself."

Synni laughed. "That sounds like Elsa," she confirmed. "But I would be happy to teach you if you would like to learn. Eudora is a seamstress herself and she had a wonderful sewing room. It would be nice to teach my craft to someone who actually wanted to learn it."

Anna beamed. She always wanted to learn new things and Synni seemed patient enough to stick with her and teach her. Not many people were; Elsa had been one of the few, and Anna now saw where she got it from. "I'd love that," she said sincerely.

Synni beamed in return. "It's a plan, then," she decided happily.

Anna smiled and started to ask another question when a bellow from across the garden surprised them all. "Where is she?" the thunderous voice demanded good-naturedly. "Where is my infamous houseguest?"

"Eli, shush," Eudora chastised him as they walked towards the gazebo. "The poor girl has been through a lot in a very short time. She doesn't need you trumpeting at her like an elephant."

Anna rose as a rotund but handsome red-haired man came jollily into the gazebo and made a beeline straight for her. She smiled; this really couldn't be anyone but Big Daddy LaBouff. "I think I'm whom you're looking for, sir," she informed him with one of her charming grins and an outstretched hand. "I'm Anna."

"You were right, Eudora; she simply is cute as a button," Big Daddy chortled to the woman beside him. "There are no 'sirs' around here, sugarplum," he stated, turning to Anna with a warm smile. "Just call me Big Daddy or Eli if you would prefer." Anna nodded a cheerful assent and Big Daddy laughed. "Now come on, princess; lunch is being served at the main house and we have so much to talk about," he said, offering his arm to Anna like a Southern gentleman of old. She took it and before the rest of them could blink, the two redheads took off down the path, chatting like old friends.

"Oh lord," Eudora sighed. "He finally found someone besides Lottie who talks as much as he does." Elsa's parents chuckled and followed Eudora out of the gazebo and back to the house.

Lunch was convivial and delicious, and Anna got to taste dishes that she hadn't eaten since she had been on Campus. The best part was that they were homemade by people who didn't need recipes and they far exceeded whatever restaurant had been trying to recreate them. True to Eudora's prediction, Big Daddy could talk a lot and Anna matched him word for word, so that by the end of lunch there was little about each other that they didn't know. Eudora noticed that Anna talked very little about the Ice Queen, though, and she smirked at the subtle way the redhead was still protecting her Intended.

After lunch, Synni and Eudora spirited Anna away to the sewing room, and she was given the tour and a basic introduction to things. They spent a few hours in there as both of the older ladies patiently explained some of the finer points of sewing and Anna soaked up every word, delighting Synni to no end. Synni loved Elsa to death and she wouldn't trade her daughter for the world, but Elsa had been a headstrong tomboy, and Anna was much more willing to learn her beloved craft. And, Anna showed a talent for it that Elsa never really had, so Synni was excited to see what Anna was capable of.

After the sewing lesson, it was the combination of Ray and Louis that gleefully kidnapped Anna, and they showed her around the carriage house and stables. Big Daddy had beautiful horses and beautiful vehicles and the two men kept encouraging Anna to fetch either of them whenever she fancied a ride on either. They also showed Anna the new litter of puppies that the family dog Stella had just had a few weeks ago, and Anna happily played with them until the call came from the main house for dinner.

It was getting dark as they walked back, so Anna whistled and a few moments later, Marshmallow sat at her feet. She rubbed his head and he purred as they strolled back to the house. She introduced the lynx to everyone who hadn't met him, and they all sat down to dinner. After another delicious feast, they retired to the parlor to talk some more, but finally the long and somewhat stressful day caught up to everyone and they said goodnight.

Anna found her way back to her room, Marshmallow in tow, and her suitcase and satchel were waiting for her on the bed. She rummaged around in the suitcase until she found her pajamas and she put them on, hanging up her dress in the massive closet that the room held. She peeled back the covers and crawled into bed, smiling when Marshmallow joined her. She lay there for a long while trying to get used to the new surroundings, but without Elsa, sleep was proving elusive even with as tired as she was. She hadn't gone to bed without Elsa since the night before her aborted execution, and sleep hadn't been a priority that night, anyway, so it had been a very long time since she had slept alone. Even with Marshmallow's warm body snuggled up to her, she missed Elsa desperately and a few tears escaped as she tried to relax.

Finally giving up, she eased away from Marshmallow and got out of bed. She wandered around the very large room, looking for something to distract herself with when her satchel caught her eye. Maybe she had brought something with her that would help, she reasoned. She opened it up and started taking out things; a few books, a sketch pad and a stuffed llama emerged, and she smiled at the sweet gift from the Assistant before she set the llama down on the desk. She kept excavating and when she got to the bottom, she felt two oddly shaped items that she couldn't remember packing. She withdrew the first and gasped when an intricately-carved wooden picture frame emerged containing a beautiful picture of her and Elsa. She flipped it over, and Elinor's familiar script greeted her. "Geppetto, Fergus and I send our love," the note said simply and more tears started falling as Anna put the picture on the desk beside the llama.

Anna brought out the second item, and it was a small box with a lid. She opened the lid, and she gasped again as a miniature snow kitten woke up and yawned at her. Anna picked it up gently and it batted at her fingers as she laid the tiny creature in her palm. It had a small cloud over its head from which snowflakes were falling and Anna surmised that the kitty's own personal flurry was how Elsa planned to keep the tiny cat frozen in the heat of Old New Orleans. Anna brought the cat up to her face and it responded by batting her nose. She giggled, and the cat started purring. "So amazing," Anna whispered. She looked at her picture and looked at her kitten and suddenly Anna felt much better than she had only moments before. She smiled and tucked the mini-kitten back into its snug box before bringing the lidless box over to her nightstand. Anna snuggled back into Marshmallow and within minutes, she was asleep.

The ache for Elsa never went away, but immersing herself in the love of the people around her and the beautiful culture of her temporary home soothed Anna over the next few weeks. She learned to sew, but more importantly, while visiting with Eudora and Synni, she learned more about the people she was staying with, their families, and the woman she loved. "So how long have Tiana and Lottie been together?" she asked one day as they were setting up their supplies.

"Practically since they were babies," Eudora confirmed. "Eli has always been one of the biggest employers here in Old New Orleans, and my husband James worked for him. I was pregnant with Tiana about the time he started working here, and Eli's wife, Lilly Belle, noticed me when I would come to visit. She was pregnant herself and we became fast friends. The girls were born a few weeks apart and they were pretty much inseparable, especially after Lilly Belle died. We always thought that when they became teenagers, some boy would probably come between them, but no, they fell in love with each other. And after they pestered us for months, Eli and I finally let them get married when Lottie turned sixteen." She acknowledged Anna and Synni's surprised looks. "We knew that the State wouldn't recognize it because of the Test and everything, but we had a hunch that Tiana might test Plebian and we wanted to give them whatever happiness they could have for the time they could have it," she explained. "Especially since the State had already taken James and Lilly Belle from us and them."

"What happened to them?" Anna asked quietly.

"Lilly Belle died 'accidentally' as a warning to Eli that he was being a little too rebellious in the eyes of the State," she said. "James was executed in the town square when they caught him with contraband that he was fetching for Eli. Eli's never gotten over the guilt he carries for them both and both losses only made him fight against the State that much harder. He was damn near inconsolable when both of our baby girls tested Plebian and were forced to become the pawns of that State."

"At least they're together," Anna offered, and Eudora smiled.

"So true, child," Eudora answered. "I think that was only thing that kept Eli and I going that first year. After that, though, they managed to find Leader and the other subversives like yourself and join the Rebellion, so now we know we will get them back. It just might take a while."

"You will get them back," Anna said confidently, before changing the subject as she liked to do. "So, what about you and Big Daddy? Why aren't you two married yet?" she asked cheekily.

Eudora chuckled. "Always right to the point, aren't you, sugar?" she teased, and Anna nodded irreverently. "Well, it's true I care a lot for Eli and he cares for me, but we work better as friends. We tried the romance thing, but it just didn't work out. I think we still love our first spouses a little too much."

"I can totally understand that," Anna sympathized. "I don't really know what I would do without Elsa."

"Well, from what I've seen, you won't have to worry too much about losing her," Eudora comforted her. "She's very powerful, even for an Extraordinary."

"I hear Tiana is too," Synni mentioned as she tied off the thread.

"When she wants to be," Eudora replied. "But she didn't really have anyone to teach her about her telekinesis so she doesn't have perfect control. And she blames herself for her Daddy's death because she didn't use her powers to save him. Because of that, she only uses her powers when she has to and she's never really enjoyed using them."

"She does now," Anna mentioned and both Eudora and Synni turned to look at her. "Um, someone might have pranked Tiana enough that she might have, um, started using her powers to prank back. And that same someone might have kept doing that until Tiana was comfortable using them," she hypothesized. Eudora looked at her sharply. "It's just a rumor, though," Anna lied badly. "I wouldn't know for sure or anything."

"Oh, child, you are a horrible liar," Eudora said, her face spreading out into a smile. "But thank you for getting her to embrace who she is."

"She seems to have a talent for that," Synni said with a knowing smirk, causing Anna to blush.

"Um, well, I better go; I have to go," Anna stuttered, hastily putting down her sewing and bolting for the door before the teasing really got started. Eudora and Synni shared knowing smiles before putting down their things and following her out the door.

Another week or so passed, and Anna settled even further into a daily routine that involved spending time with all six of the adults she loved and trusted in the household and keeping Marshmallow out of trouble. She also continued to meet new people as Big Daddy deemed them trustworthy, including one dashing young man named Naveen, an inveterate flirt that became a nice person to talk to once Anna explained she was very much taken. Her one complaint was that news of Elsa was scarce; the only news they had about her came from State websites detailing her various crimes on Campus. However, even these reports admitted they hadn't caught her yet, Anna noted, and she was confident it wouldn't be long before Leader's master plan would be ready and she would have her Elsa back.

It was at the end of this second week that Anna became ill, and after it persisted for a while, Big Daddy sent for a doctor. A licensed State Doctor was out of the question due to Anna's fugitive status, so Big Daddy sent for what he thought was the next best thing, Eudora's brother-in-law, Dr. John Facilier. True, Facilier was more of a medicine man and holistic healer than a real Doctor, but he was family and Big Daddy hoped he would be able to help.

"So where is the patient?" Facilier asked as he was escorted through the hallways.

"Right up here, John," Eudora answered. "But, what you see doesn't leave this house, you hear?"

Facilier nodded, thinking that another one of Big Daddy's thugs had gotten shot and he needed to patch the person up. Who he actually saw sleeping in the bed, though, made him stop in his tracks in the middle of the bedroom. "The Apprentice," he breathed.

"What are you talking about, John?" Eudora said pointedly. "There's no one here but Eli's long-lost niece."

"Of course, of course," he quickly said, seeing the warning glare Eudora was giving him. He went to Anna's bedside and knelt, feeling her head for temperature. She was cool to the touch, though, so he felt carefully around her neck to check for swollen lymph nodes. She stirred at this touch and her eyes grew wide at seeing a stranger so close to her. He withdrew his hand quickly and stood up. "Dr. John Facilier, at your service, Ms.…LaBouff," he said. "I am sorry to have disturbed your rest. My sister-in-law was worried about you and she asked me to come check on you."

"Sister-in-law?" Anna questioned suspiciously. Having one of those was nearly impossible with the one-child rule of the State.

"He's James' twin brother, sugar; he's family," Eudora assured her, coming up on the other side.

Anna relaxed. "Oh, okay then," she said.

"May I check a few more things out, Miss?" Facilier asked.

"Sure," Anna replied.

Facilier poked and prodded, looked down Anna's throat and had her cough, and after he made a few notes, he made his diagnosis. "It looks like food poisoning," he decided. "Give her plenty of fluids and try to keep her hydrated. She's young and healthy and she should recover in a few more days."

Eudora breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news, John. Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Anything for you, 'Dora," he said with a tip of his cap. "I'll show myself out."

Eudora gave him a hug of thanks and he let himself sink into it, his body craving her gentle touch as it always had. Eventually, though, she let him go, and he found himself walking down the opulent halls of the LaBouff mansion. His lips curled up into a snarl as he surveyed the ostentatious wealth around him. Oh how he hated Big Daddy LaBouff. He and James had been forced to scrabble for everything that they had ever had, while Big Daddy and his brat of a daughter lived high on the hog. Then, he had even managed to steal James away from him by offering him a job that eventually got his brother killed. On top of all that, he had even managed to snare Eudora, the only woman he had ever loved and had only given up because she loved his adored brother more. The man had everything that Facilier had ever wanted, including Eudora, and he was goddamn tired of it.

But, now, he had everything in his power to turn the tables. The bounty for the Apprentice, though not as great as that for the Ice Queen, was enough to make him wealthy for the rest of his life and Big Daddy LaBouff was sure to be executed for such a crime against the State. He would just have to get Eudora out before the Enforcers came. His snarl turned into a malevolent grin as he left the LaBouff estate and he chuckled to himself as he walked away.


	4. The Ice Queen Returns

Chapter 4 – The Ice Queen Returns

Elsa pulled her cloak tighter around her as Mulan started to descend. Elsa could see the glittering lights of Campus in the distance, and she took in a sharp breath at the unadulterated feeling of utter loathing the sight inspired. Elsa had thought that there might be some part of her that missed Campus and her former life, but no; there was nothing but rage and disgust, especially since Anna wasn't there to temper her darker side. The thought of Anna made Elsa glance down at her ring, and in spite of her foul mood, she smiled. She was going to do whatever Leader wanted her to and then she was going to get the fuck out of here and go back to her future wife. And whatever Leader had in mind for them and the Rebellion after this plan was completed didn't matter, because Elsa was never leaving Anna again.

The ground came ever closer and finally Mulan landed on it with a soft thud. Elsa slid off her back and waited, standing off to the side as Mulan changed back into her human form and slipped on her IRB uniform. Feeling far too warm now that they had descended, Elsa took off her cloak and placed it in her satchel, revealing the form-fitting Ice Queen uniform she wore underneath. Mulan's eyebrows quirked as she noticed two things almost immediately. "So when did you two make it official?" she asked in her quietly amused way, her gaze dropping to the sparkling ring on Elsa's left-hand ring finger.

"Two days ago," Elsa said, immediately offering her left hand to Mulan for closer inspection. Elsa could sense the sometimes-dragon wanted to see her ring, and she was exceptionally proud of it and their engagement, so reaching out to Mulan to show off was an excessively easy decision.

"It's beautiful," Mulan commented, taking the proffered hand, "and it looks handmade."

"It is," Elsa confirmed. "Anna designed it herself and was able to find someone to make it for her."

"Ah, that's why the stones perfectly match her eyes," Mulan observed, her slight grin becoming a full-blown smile. At Elsa's slight blush, she tentatively squeezed the hand she held before letting it go. "Well, I'm happy for you both," she said sincerely, and Elsa smiled in return. Mulan smiled back and then coughed as Elsa's blush brought out the other thing that she had noticed when the cloak came off. "Not to be impertinent, Master, but you might want to put the cloak back on," Mulan said, her own cheeks coloring slightly. "During your, um, 'celebrations', Ginger must have forgotten that your uniform is a scoop-neck."

Elsa looked down immediately, and sure enough, tiny bruises and blemishes tarnished her pale white skin from her collarbone down to the tops of her breasts. The purposeful imperfections were unusual; Elsa loved to claim Anna's skin as her own, but Anna rarely marked her. As determined and territorial as her Intended had been the night of their engagement, though, it made sense that Anna might have left a few tokens behind. "Firstly, please call me Elsa, or if you insist on code names, Ice Queen or Morgan," she stated. "Anyway, I am far too warm to put the cloak back on," Elsa decided firmly without a trace of embarrassment, and Mulan smiled. Life with Ginger hadn't mellowed her out apparently; the Ice Queen had lost none of her attitude.

"You are going to be staying in the Philosophy Club room in the Library," Mulan said, changing the subject. "As you know, there are no cameras in that room, and Leader was hoping you retained enough of your saboteur skills to be able to navigate the Library while avoiding the cameras. She's got a special cuff for you that will allow you to talk to any of us and unlock all of the doors you'll need, but it's not hooked up to the State system and they can't track you." Elsa's face grew still, and Mulan could practically see the icicles forming in her eyes. "I must have said something wrong," Mulan thought apprehensively.

"I have retained all of my skills," Elsa said pointedly. "And I am not happy about having to wear a cuff again, but I'll manage. What truly bothers me is this: if I am hiding out in that massive Philosophy Club room, why in the Pillars' name couldn't my Apprentice be here with me?" she asked, her voice dropping into an icy, menacing register.

Mulan shivered and swallowed nervously. So pretty much everything she had said had been wrong, she realized. "I don't know, Master, um…Ice Queen," Mulan admitted. "I am very sorry, but you'll have to ask Leader."

"It had better be a good answer," Elsa said ominously to no one in particular. Taking a short breath to calm the icy fury that seemed to build so much faster when Anna wasn't around, she turned to the wary Thinker, and Mulan could see the ice melting a bit. Without Ginger, though, Mulan suspected that the ice would never go away completely. "It was inappropriate of me to be angry with you," Elsa stated, sounding every bit the Master that she used to be, emotionless and professional. "I will try to do better in the future."

Mulan's heart dropped just a bit. They had been on Campus for only a few minutes, and already the young woman who had excitedly shown her a beautiful engagement ring was disappearing and turning back into her coldly impassive former self. Mulan only hoped it was a temporary response to being back on Campus and being unwilling separated from Ginger. "I understand, Master," she said sympathetically, and Elsa looked at her, her glare frigid. Mulan sighed. "I know you have made your wishes clear, but I can't change years of conditioning and etiquette training in a few minutes," she pointed out in exasperation. "You are my elder, a person whom my parents would say demands respect, and you were a Master, a title which the autocratic State requires me to acknowledge. I'll do my best, but I make no promises I'll get myself to call you anything but 'Master'," she finished in a huff.

A smile tugged at Elsa's lips at the spirited outburst. So there was the spunk and personality that Anna had sworn Mulan possessed. "I'm not that much elder," she protested mildly.

Mulan noticed the subtle smile, and she smiled back. "Elder enough," she retorted good-naturedly. "Now let's get you to the Library before Leader thinks we have both been captured."

They made their way out of the forest clearing towards the Campus and within minutes they were at its borders. Elsa paused to take in the sight of the familiar layout and frowned when several of the buildings that should have been there weren't. It didn't take her long to realize that every barren patch of ground she saw used to reside under a building that she had been the lead Architect on. "They demolished my buildings?" she asked Mulan quietly.

"Yes, they did; every single one of them, in fact," Mulan confirmed. "They quickly became makeshift shrines to you and Ginger and the State couldn't let that situation continue."

Elsa's frown deepened. It was completely true that she had never wanted to be Plebian and that being an Architect was a result of being part of the State she hated, but in spite of this, she had always put all of herself into her buildings. They were her creations, and she was inordinately proud of them like a mother would be about her children. To see them all of them demolished after she had put so much time, effort and inspiration into them hurt her deeply in a way that she hadn't anticipated. But that was probably the State's intent, Elsa realized. It was the State's way of showing her that they were still in control, that they could still hurt her. At that thought, the hurt quickly turned into anger and resolve.

"Are the Patricians supposed to know I have returned or does Leader have a specific time where she would like to reveal my presence?" Elsa asked Mulan, an idea forming in her head.

"I am not really sure, Master," Mulan answered. "Leader merely told me to escort you to the Library."

"I see," Elsa said noncommittally. Mulan continued into Campus, but Elsa, mindful of the ever-present cameras and her new plan of action, didn't follow. Mulan looked at her questioningly, but Elsa shook her head. "I'll be fine," Elsa assured the apprehensive Thinker. "I know exactly how to move around this Campus without being seen. There is something I want to do before I hide myself in the Library and with dawn approaching, I have to do it now."

"As you wish, Master," Mulan replied, giving her a small smile before turning and leaving.

Elsa watched her go and then turned herself towards the center of Campus. As she expected, a small patch of grass was all that was left where her clock tower once stood. That tower had been her first commission as a Master and she had designed it in a Venetian style that was a striking mix of old and new. It had garnered the attention of many on Campus, including the Patricians, and Elsa thought it only fitting that it be a focal point once again.

Elsa raised her hands and a square structure with a pointed roof rose out of the ground. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she expertly wielded her power to embellish the tower with all of the features that its predecessor had possessed, including a working clock. The clockworks were a bit tricky, but she managed and soon it was ticking for all to hear. A working bell was a problem, however, as a mallet striking ice would crack the ice but make little sound. Elsa decided that for now she would put in an ice bell and replace it with a strikeable one when she came to wind the clock.

After adding a few more details, Elsa stepped back and she smirked proudly at the recreated beauty before her. She would have remained longer, but a shout in the distance prompted her to head for the safety of shelter. Before she went, Elsa added a flurry to make sure that inclement weather would not damage her clock tower, and after a final self-satisfied grin, she ducked into the nearest building to reacquaint herself with the Campus ducting system. Many ducts and a few buildings later, she dropped down into the Philosophy Club room right in front of a disgruntled-looking Leader.

"You couldn't just come to the Library like you were asked," Leader said, her blazing anger apparent on her features.

"No," Elsa confirmed, her face growing cold. "Not when I needed to make a statement to this Pillars-forsaken State."

"You have completely taken away any element of surprise that we might have had," Leader said, her voice tightening in her wrath.

"And I couldn't care less," Elsa countered, her own voice icy. "I'm back on Campus, soon to be wearing a cuff, and I am without my Apprentice for reasons unbeknownst to anyone but you. Speaking of which, if there isn't a very good reason for why my Intended couldn't accompany me, my clock tower will be the least of your worries."

"Is that a threat, Ice Queen?" Leader challenged.

"No, it is an absolute promise that I will walk out this door and kidnap Mulan to take me to Old New Orleans if I don't like your answer," Elsa promised coldly.

The two strong-willed women stared each other down for several long, tense moments. Finally Leader took a sharp breath. "I sent Ginger down to Old New Orleans because I wanted to keep her safe," she admitted at last.

"I can keep her safe much better if she is with me," Elsa countered. "But now I can't protect her. I told you once, but apparently you still don't comprehend, so let me explain again. Anna is my sole reason for living and fighting. Without her, the Ice Queen and everything that she means to this Rebellion is dead."

"Bullshit," Leader said succinctly. "You were a saboteur long before you met her."

"Only because I was dead inside and I wanted them to catch me," Elsa snapped, and Leader looked at her in shock. "I wanted them to execute me so that I could stop living the pathetic farce my life had become," Elsa said with a bitter laugh. "Then I met her. And she made me see that life was actually worth living because she made me Elsa again. If I lose her because you were stupid enough to separate us, then after I kill whoever took her from me, you will never see the Ice Queen again."

Looking at the deadly serious face of the Ice Queen, Leader finally understood that she had made a mistake. She had sent Ginger to Old New Orleans for two reasons. The first had been the reason that she had told the Ice Queen, namely to keep Ginger safe. The other reason, though, and the one she could never tell the Ice Queen at the risk of being impaled, was to remove the distraction of Ginger from the Ice Queen. Leader had thought that not having Ginger around would make the Ice Queen more focused. Now, though, Leader saw how wrong she had been; the woman was a sociopath without Ginger and though it chafed her pride, Leader knew she had to apologize or risk losing the one person who had become critical to their cause. "I'm sorry, Ice Queen," she said sincerely. "I didn't want to believe that you truly cared for Ginger above everything else. As soon as this is over, I will get you back to her and none of my plans will separate you again."

Elsa's scowl deepened, her mistrust of Leader's apology apparent, but after studying the brunette for a few moments, Elsa relaxed. "Apology accepted," she said, her mood returning to one of polite professionalism.

"I knew from day one that you were head over heels for her," a new voice commented warmly, and Elsa turned around at the out-of-place but still familiar voice. "Assistant?" she inquired, stopping her spin when she spied the familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my former boss decided to reveal she was an Extraordinary to the entire population of the State, so I needed a new boss," the Assistant teased. "After I made a few inquiries, I discovered a group of like-minded people and miraculously I was transferred to a new position here. I am currently the Assistant for the Master Librarian and devoted member of the Philosophy Club." He walked up to Elsa and unexpectedly put his arms around her for a hug. "It is so wonderful to see you again, Master," he said emotionally. "When you left that night, I knew you weren't coming back, and it broke my heart a bit. I missed you."

Thank goodness Anna was a hugger and Elsa had gotten more used to them; otherwise the Assistant might have found himself hugging a statue or being belted across the room. Instead, she gently hugged him back. "It's good to see you too, Assistant," she replied, meaning every word. "And thank you so much for the llama. The Apprentice loved it."

"It was supposed to be for you," he reminded her with a laugh when they parted.

"Yeah, well, the Apprentice gets anything she wants out of me," Elsa admitted. The Assistant's grin grew wider, and he grabbed her left hand to look at her ring finger pointedly. "Yes, even that," she confirmed. "But technically she asked me," Elsa clarified. The Assistant laughed at that, and even Leader had to crack a smile. Now embarrassed, Elsa cleared her throat self-consciously. "So what are these plans of yours?" she asked Leader gruffly, hoping to rapidly change the subject.

"In the simplest terms, you are going to 'recruit' me to the Rebellion by kidnapping me for your cause," Leader explained.

Elsa studied her for a few moments. "There has to be more to it than that," she observed. "Otherwise I wouldn't need to be here for a month."

"Well, you also need to show everyone that you still exist and are still rebelling, and I had planned for you to demonstrate that by sabotaging things like you used to," Leader said. "In fact, if you had done it on my schedule, the clock tower was exactly the sort of thing I was hoping for."

"If you had let me know, I wouldn't have made my presence known so soon," Elsa pointed out.

"I know and that was my mistake," Leader admitted. "I'd forgotten your reputation for straightforwardness."

"'Straightforwardness' is a very diplomatic way of putting it," Elsa replied, a wry smirk threatening to emerge. "Most people just call me acerbically blunt or demanding."

Leader smirked. "Well, there is that, but I didn't get to be Leader without being somewhat diplomatic," she said. "Anyway, after this period of letting everyone know you are still alive and still active, you, me, Voodoo Queen, Debutante, Llama and Hacker will be leaving. The rest of the Club will stay here to maintain our presence and provide intelligence."

Elsa had heard all of it, but only one thing stood out. She turned to the Assistant. "Llama? Really?" she questioned incredulously. "That was the code name you picked?"

"It was the best out of a lot of bad choices," he stated simply.

"That sounds familiar," Elsa muttered, and Leader fixed her with a glare before the Master Librarian continued. "I am in the process of arranging transports for us all, and when those are confirmed, we will be able to proceed with the kidnapping plan."

"Why are just those four people leaving with you?" Elsa asked, curious.

"I need Hacker for the technology aspect of things and Llama has proven himself invaluable as an Assistant," Leader responded. "Voodoo Queen and Debutante, well…" she trailed off, not knowing if they wanted to divulge their personal information.

"…they're expecting a child within the next few months, and they both will be damned to hellfire before their child is born here and taken away from them," a honeyed drawl informed them. Elsa turned around to discover a noticeably pregnant Debutante entering the room with Voodoo Queen not far behind. "Once we saw the tower we had to come," Lottie said impishly. "But look at that ring!" she squealed, grabbing Elsa's hand, examining it and pulling her into a hug. "How are you and Ginger, honey?"

"I would be better if my Apprentice was actually here," Elsa admitted, surrendering reluctantly to yet another hug. "But what about you? When did all this happen?" she asked, pulling away.

"I'm twenty five, sugar," Lottie stated simply, and Elsa's face softened in sympathy.

"Then yes, you need to get out of here," she agreed. "Did they give you any indication who the father might be?"

"That would be me," Voodoo Queen said with a proud smirk as she wrapped her arms protectively around Debutante. "A good friend of ours is a Master Physician here on Campus. Between her, Leader and Hacker, we were able to make sure that this little girl was ours." The joy on their faces was unmistakable and Elsa smiled at them in return. Not only was she happy for them, but it encouraged her that technology was far enough advanced that she and Anna would be able to have children of their own.

"So getting back to the plan, when everything is set, you three ladies will be transported to Old New Orleans to meet Ginger," Leader said. "The other two and I will be headed to Dunbroch. After that, we will have to see who is going to stay down there and who will be joining us in the cottage."

That statement set off another round of discussions and in spite of herself, Elsa was enjoying the company and the conversation. She still missed Anna of course, but it was nice to be amongst friends once again. Eventually the conversation died down as the others had to go to their professions, and one by one they left. Leader was the last to leave, and she apologetically handed Elsa a cuff before she left. Elsa glared at it but reluctantly put it on. Left alone, she started to plan the havoc that Leader wished her to wreak on the Campus.

Elsa spent the few weeks being alternatively euphoric and depressed. With Leader's blessing, she had determined that reconstructing her ruined buildings was the best way to make a statement, so one by one, in the order that she had created them originally, she recreated them in sparkling, embellished ice. Bringing them back into existence using the powers that the State hated her for was a thrilling experience, and only her happiest times with Anna could compare with the rush it gave her. But during the day, when she was alone, she missed her Apprentice with an ache that threatened to consume her. There were no shared coffees or breakfasts, no intricate yet playful discussions about random topics, and no evenings of languid lovemaking that ended with Anna snuggled in her arms, only for them to wake the next morning to start the whole cycle over again. There was only loneliness, and Elsa was more than glad her time back on Campus was drawing to a close.

Elsa took a long look at the huge parcel of bare ground. It had once been a museum complex that housed the State's finest treasures of Art and Science, and it had been Elsa's proudest accomplishment. Now the treasures were in storage and a grass-covered field awaited a new Architect and a new complex. Elsa looked at it and let the anger dissolve into inspiration. Knowing she had to work fast or be captured by the Enforcers, she lifted her hands and began to direct the ice and snow in a symphony of wind, cold and sparking beauty. The buildings were finished first, each a perfect frozen replica of the building that once stood there, and after they were completed, Elsa decided on a bit of whimsy. She entered each building and recreated many of their exhibits, so that by the time she considered herself done, there was a Tyrannosaurus rex and other carnivores grinning toothily in the natural history museum, a serene woman smirking at other icy masterpieces in the art museum and a spirited propeller plane flying into the great snowy horizon in the State history museum. She took one last look and still smirking, Elsa melted into the background of Campus as only she could. Much to their dismay, when the Enforcers came they found nothing but the buildings.

Leader smirked at her when Elsa dropped in from the roof. "I knew you were capable of many things, but an entire museum complex in less than half an hour is pretty extraordinary, even for an Extraordinary," she said in admiration that didn't have to be forced. While still not the best of friends, they had grown on one another over the past weeks and their relationship was much more cordial now.

"Thanks," Elsa replied. "It was my last constructed commission, so I wanted to show them how truly talented I really am."

"As modest as ever, I see," Leader responded wryly. "Anyway, I thought the exhibits were a particularly nice touch."

Elsa smirked and went to pour a cup of coffee from the ever-present pot. "Any news?" she asked.

"Big Daddy's report says that things are going well down there," Leader reported, knowing that news of Ginger was the news that the Ice Queen was fishing for. "Ginger has managed to charm her way into everyone's hearts and he seems pretty loathe to give her up when all this is over."

"You really screwed up by making her a spy," Elsa mentioned, sipping her coffee. "If you had made her an interrogator, she could have found out all of the State's secrets within weeks."

"But then I wouldn't have an Ice Queen in my ranks," Leader countered, and Elsa couldn't counter that counter. Leader smirked and continued talking. "Big Daddy did have some other information though," she revealed. "Apparently Ginger's been sick for several days and everyone down there is a little worried. They are calling in a trusted local doctor to see if he can help her." Elsa scowled and her body tensed up, but before she could complain or demand to go to Old New Orleans, Leader started talking again. "I knew you would be worried about her, Ice Queen, and we've made our point about you being a rebel, so I think it's time for me to be recruited and kidnapped," she stated. "Our transports have been arranged for departure tomorrow."

Elsa relaxed, her face growing thoughtful. "Thank you, Leader," she said simply, her deep gratitude showing on her face.

"You're welcome," Leader replied, noting it was the first time the Ice Queen had addressed her as "Leader" without being sarcastic. There was silence for a moment as the two powerful and uncompromising women studied each other, and without words, a new bond of mutual respect formed out of what had been mere tolerance. "Now quit drinking that coffee and get some sleep," Leader ordered gruffly, a bit uncomfortable with actually liking the Ice Queen.

Elsa impertinently drained her mug with a smirk before rinsing it and putting it back by the coffee pot. She headed to her small living space hidden amongst the bookshelves, and Leader shook her head in resignation before shutting off the lights and leaving.

Elsa slept for most of the day before rising to sneak her way to the showers. She could hardly contain her excitement about seeing Anna again and she unconsciously started humming in the shower in her delight. After she got dressed and repacked what little she came with, Elsa sat on one of the couches in the Club and tried to read, but she was far too excited and eventually she gave up. Club members came by from time to time to prepare for Leader's imminent departure and/or say goodbye and during one of these visits Elsa's luggage disappeared. Finally, the appointed time arrived and after happily disposing of her borrowed cuff, Elsa disappeared up the vents, only to reappear within full view of the cameras at the entrance to the Library.

Elsa smiled her icy smile and the camera dutifully captured it before she annihilated the device with ice. She strode proudly through the halls, eliciting gasps from the few Library patrons that remained as she made her way to Leader's office. Elsa blew the door off of its hinges and Leader looked up in mock alarm, letting her fake terror show for the cameras that were all around. Elsa smiled again, the one colder than the last and this one directed at Leader. "Join us or die, Master Librarian," she offered, and Leader didn't have to fake the shiver that traveled down her spine at the cold malevolence of Elsa's voice.

The Philosophy Club had debated for hours about whether or not Leader's departure with Elsa should look willing or coerced. They had decided on coerced, mainly so it would look like Leader had nothing to do with the plot. If it looked like Leader had no idea about the kidnapping and was not willing to join the Rebellion, then those she associated with, namely the other Philosophy Club members, would not be under as much suspicion. However, the counterargument had been that coercion might diminish Elsa's reputation with the People. If she was shown to be using force, then she was no longer as morally superior as she had been. But, as several members pointed out, the People had seen her nearly kill all eight Patricians without an ounce of remorse. The People knew she could be violent and they loved her anyway. Thus, Leader found herself starting in ice-cold eyes whose malice she hoped was only for show.

"And what if I refuse?" the Librarian asked, her voice wavering.

"You don't want to do that, Master," the Ice Queen assured her. "My Apprentice isn't with me at the moment."

It was all Leader could do to keep an admiring smile off of her face. Elsa had made no secret of the fact that she really hated mind games and politics, and yet, she played them so well. In one sentence she had managed to threaten without violence and remind all listening that she was only here because of whom she loved. "I hope she's worth the death sentence you'll receive for kidnapping me," Leader spat, purposely trying to sound like a woman grasping for straws.

Elsa chuckled, this one a little more merry and a little less cold. "I nearly killed all of the Patricians in front of the entire State, Master," she reminded Leader. "I don't think your kidnapping is what I'll be executed for. But yes, my Intended will always be worth it." She flashed her ring to the cameras before grabbing Leader's arm and pulling her from her seat.

As they expected, the Library was surrounded by Enforcers by the time they made it outside, but there were fewer on the roof that they exited out onto. Elsa took care of them with ease and when she was done, she destroyed Leader's cuff. "I can't do anything about your biometrics chip, though," Elsa said apologetically.

Leader looked at her arm in wonder, seeing the bare skin for the first time in years and relishing the freedom it represented. "It's okay," Leader replied. "Hacker knows how to deactivate them. Speaking of which, where is that kid with our transport?"

"Right here, Leader," a voice answered and both women turned around to see a small hovercraft and a spiky blond head in the driver's seat. Leader smiled at him before she and Elsa both climbed in and they took off to rendezvous with the rest of their party. Once there, Hacker pulled out a small electromagnetic device and zapped Leader's chip followed by his own, and then Llama's, Voodoo Queen's and Debutante's came next. Elsa took care of their cuffs and waited indulgently as four people savored their first moments of true autonomy in a long time. When the moment had passed, Leader smiled and started ordering people around.

"We need to get out of here, people," she stated. "You two gentlemen are with me, and you three ladies are with that gentlemen over there." He waved and Voodoo Queen smiled so wide her dimples showed up. "I can't believe he was the best transport you could get," she joked.

"If he's taking us home, he's perfect, honey," Debutante responded. "Even if he is the biggest philanderer in Old New Orleans." With the thought of home, Lottie decided she was just about done with this place, so she tugged on Tiana's hand to get her attention. "I wanna go home, Tia," she said bluntly, and her wife smiled.

"You heard the lady, people," Leader said with a smirk. "Goodbye ladies; we will see you soon." Tiana and Lottie nodded and headed towards the craft. "Goodbye, Ice Queen," she said offering a hand.

"Elsa," Elsa corrected before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you, Elsa. I'm Belle," Leader said, releasing Elsa's hand with a smirk before going to her own craft.

"Elsa is a beautiful name, Master," Llama said, stepping up after Leader had left.

"Then you should use it," Elsa said pointedly, and he blushed.

"Only if you call me Kuzco," he offered.

"Deal," Elsa said, and her former Assistant gave her a bone-crushing hug before joining Leader and Hacker.

After everyone was settled in their crafts, they waved to one another as they took off. Leader's craft headed north, and after a few evasive maneuvers to avoid patrols, Elsa's craft headed south.

"So are either of you ladies going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" Naveen asked as they settled into cruising altitude.

"Naveen, this is the Ice Queen," Lottie said. "Ice Queen, this is Naveen, a former Plebe who failed the test and became Proletariat only to end up working for us. He is lazy, arrogant, and he has slept with or attempted to sleep with anyone who might remotely be attractive."

Elsa was a bit surprised that the usually-friendly Debutante was being so snarky. Tiana saw the surprise and decided to clarify. "Naveen here tried to coax me away from Lottie when he first started working for her Daddy," she explained. "When that failed miserably, he tried to coax her away from me. Didn't work either time, and a strict talking to by Big Daddy set him straight, but Lottie can hold a grudge like no other and she will bring it up from time to time. Especially when my sugar is tired, and he is trying it with someone who is obviously attached."

"She's taken too?" Naveen whined. "Ahshetanza! Why are all the beautiful ones already taken?"

"Even if I wasn't, you wouldn't be my type," Elsa said diplomatically.

"And why not?" Naveen persisted. "I am quite attractive, you know."

"Yes, you are, but you are lacking two attributes that I find most attractive and you have one attribute that I have never found myself attracted to," Elsa stated, and both Lottie and Tiana smiled knowingly.

Naveen glanced over his shoulder and saw the smiles. Comprehension dawned as he put all of the pieces together and he smiled wryly. "You are secretly funny, Ice Queen," he acknowledged. "And now I know why the lovely young lady staying with Mr. LaBouff warned me that I could lose body parts if I tried to flirt with her." He shook his head and sighed. "All of the beautiful ones are taken," he pouted again.

"You'll live, Playboy," Tiana teased him. "And the Ice Queen wants to see her Intended. Take us home."

"Of course, Miss Tiana," he said impishly and turned back to flying.

A couple of hours later and Tiana and Lottie could see the familiar skyline of the city they used to call home. Elsa noticed their excitement and grew excited herself, knowing she would at last be able to see Anna. The stop at the Enforcer checkpoint went smoothly and soon they were on their way. As they got closer, though, Lottie and Tiana's excited grins turned into frowns and Elsa peered out the window to see what they were seeing.

A beautiful mansion with extensive, beautifully landscaped grounds lay out before them, and for a second, Elsa didn't see anything amiss. But then she looked at the front gate, and she frowned as deeply as Tiana and Lottie. A squadron of Enforcers waited there and while they were being held back by the walls and the wrought-iron fencing, based on the artillery they had brought, they wouldn't be for long. Within the compound, Elsa could see people scrambling, and fear and anger surged through her at the knowledge that Anna was down there.

The craft started to turn back from the grounds as Naveen followed the orders he had been given to keep the ladies in his craft away from any danger. Elsa noticed immediately and within in an instant she was up at the controls. "Turn around and go back," she ordered.

"I can't, Ice Queen," Naveen apologized. "I've been ordered to keep you safe."

"I don't give a fuck what your orders are," Elsa spat. "Take this craft back to the compound now or I will freeze you solid and do it myself."

Naveen glanced at Tiana, who nodded her permission, and Naveen gently turned the craft around. As they started descending, Elsa shook her head. "Don't try to land," she said. "Just pop the emergency hatch. I can get to the ground from here."

Tiana shook her head. "The distance is too great, even for someone like you, Ice Queen," she pointed out. "You would never survive that fall."

"I'm one with the wind and sky," Elsa said immodestly. "My powers won't let me fall."

"That may be true, but your powers won't do a damn thing for me, so I need to be closer to the ground," Tiana countered, and Elsa nodded in understanding. Tiana looked at Lottie. "I'm sorry, sugar," she murmured, gathering her pregnant wife in her arms, "but these bastards have already taken one of our Mommas and Daddies from us. I can't let them do it again."

"No, you can't, Tia," Lottie agreed. "I wouldn't be much help in my condition, though, so I'll stay with Naveen. We'll stay close and if you need us, call us." Tiana tightened her grip, holding on to her wife and unborn daughter with all that she had. Only when the hovercraft touched down did she let go.

The hatch opened and Elsa and Tiana bounded out. The hatch closed and the craft took off, but before either of them could speak, a loud explosion sounded in the distance. Elsa and Tiana looked at one another briefly and then set off at a dead run towards the now-smoking mansion.


	5. The Battle of Old New Orleans, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for this chapter: people die. It is not gratuitous or graphic, but people are fighting and lives are lost.

Chapter 5 – The Battle of Old New Orleans, Part I

Anna navigated the halls of the LaBouff mansion, glad to be out of her room after three days of being cooped up in it. Her nausea hadn't dissipated completely, but she was tired of staring at the same four walls and she needed to get out. She carefully skirted by any rooms she thought might contain coddling older adults; at this point, she loved everyone here dearly, but they were almost too concerned about her health, and Anna knew they would order her back to bed if they suspected she still felt sick.

At Anna's feet walked an over-protective Canadian lynx. Much like the adults, Marshmallow had been hovering, never leaving her side and even forgoing his days out in the expanse of the estate grounds to keep her under his watchful gaze. Unlike the adults, however, he was harder to evade, so Anna still had company as she prowled the halls looking for something to relieve her boredom. A soft mew made her look down, and her snow kitten Nieve looked up from her pocket. Nieve was never far away either, and Anna had lost count of the number of times she'd shivered when the tiny, chilly kitten had cuddled up to her bare body somewhere unexpected.

"And just what are you complaining about, little tiger?" Anna inquired quietly, stroking the mini-kitten head with the tip of a finger. Nieve purred at the touch, rubbing her little chin against Anna's finger, and Anna smiled. "Shh now, Nieve," she admonished. "We have to make a clean getaway if we are going to get out of this house." The little kitten seemed to understand because she snuggled back down into Anna's pocket. Anna kept up her creeping and soon, much to her relief, she found herself outside just a stone's throw from the gardens. Taking one last look around for older people, Anna dashed off for the beauty and freedom of the flora-draped outdoors.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Anna?" Eudora questioned softy as she knocked on the guest room door. "Is everything okay, honey?" There was no response, so thinking Anna was asleep again, Eudora quietly opened the door. When she was greeted with an empty room, Eudora shook her head and smiled. Anna had been a good patient, but it was pretty obvious the hyperactive redhead was getting restless stuck inside with nothing to do. Eudora was only glad that Anna felt well enough to leave the room.

A sudden draft in the room made Eudora shiver, and she turned around to see her brother-in-law John standing unexpectedly behind her. "John!" she exclaimed, surprised, as she jumped back a little. "You scared the life out of me," she informed him with a chiding grin. "But if you are here to see your patient, it seems she is feeling better and has decided to take a walk."

"I wasn't here to see her, 'Dora," Facilier said, his expression odd. "I am here to get you out of here."

"Get me out of here?" Eudora echoed, puzzled. "John, what in the world are you on about?"

"There are Enforcers coming, Eudora," Facilier told her urgently. "They are coming for the Apprentice. We need to get you out of here before you are arrested and put on trial with the rest of them."

Eudora stilled as the significance of what Facilier said seeped in, and she stood there frozen in place as she realized a truth she had never wanted to realize. Knowing time was short, Facilier grabbed her arm and pulled, trying to get her to follow him so that they could escape. At his touch, Eudora scowled and snapped her arm back from him. "Don't you dare touch me, you traitor," she warned, her voice low with her rage. "You told the State she was here, didn't you?" Eudora accused. "That's how you know they're coming. How could you do something like that, John? They killed your little brother; how could you betray the rest of your family by turning them in?"

"Eli LaBouff killed James," Facilier said flatly. "If he hadn't been working for that bastard, he never would have been captured and killed."

"James hated the State with an unending passion, John," Eudora reminded him. "He would have worked for the Resistance in any capacity; Eli was just the most convenient and best-paying, along with being the most loyal."

"Keep feeding yourself those lies, Eudora," Facilier sneered, his anger rising at her defense of Big Daddy. "You can try to convince yourself all you want to that LaBouff didn't kill James, but it will never be the truth."

"Truth?" Eudora demanded. "I'll tell you the truth, John. The truth is that you have betrayed this family, not Eli. The truth is that your irrational hatred of Eli has now put hundreds of people in danger, including your niece, her wife, and mine and James' only grandchild, not to mention that sweet girl whose only crimes have been being lonely and falling in love with an Extraordinary."

Facilier's anger faltered at the mention of Tiana and a potential grandchild. He had always hated that she'd fallen in love with Big Daddy's brat, but he would still do anything for his niece. "How have I put Tiana in danger?" he asked.

"Things are happening all over, John," Eudora informed him. "The Apprentice being here is just one part of a massive plan that is being set in motion. Part of that plan includes Tiana and Lottie escaping Campus and coming back home within days. Now, though, that home has been compromised and they are coming home to a trap when Lottie is five months pregnant with Tiana's baby. So, yes, you have put Tiana, her wife and your unborn grandniece in mortal danger because of your stupid jealousy." Eudora looked at Facilier square in the eye, and her face became as angry as Facilier had ever seen it. "Leave this house, now, John, and don't you ever come back," she stated emphatically. "You are no longer a part of this family. And if I ever see you near any of my real family again, I will kill you myself." Eudora turned away from him in disgust and strode out of the room, activating her communicator as she did so. "Eli, we've been compromised and Enforcers are on their way; we need to defend then evacuate," she said calmly. "Sound the alarm."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Anna spread herself out in the grass, careful not to squish Nieve before the kitten could make it out of her pocket. It was a beautiful day, and she was grateful to be outside. Marshmallow was too, apparently, because he clambered up the nearest tree and draped himself over a branch in contentment. Nieve emerged, walking up Anna's clothing until she snuggled in Anna's hair next to Anna's bare neck. Anna smiled and she relaxed, taking in the sight of the rustling magnolia and willow trees and listening to cacophony of birds concealed within their branches.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

Big Daddy stared at his communicator, not wanting to trust what Eudora had transmitted. It was a quiet, lovely day, and he could scarcely believe that soon Enforcers were going to be coming for his family, most likely for the redhead he now cherished as a third daughter. He knew Eudora was never wrong, though, so he sounded the alarm, putting all of his capos, henchmen and staff on alert that the mansion was being invaded.

Being on the wrong side of the law had its advantages; Big Daddy and his operation had known for years that the State would invade them eventually and a plan was in place for just such an occasion. Everyone knew their job; his capos and the henchmen under them prepped for battle, because they knew their job was to protect the family and make sure they all got out safe, no matter the cost. All of them knew this when they became capos and henchmen, and all were more than willing to lay down their lives for Big Daddy and his loved ones. The staff prepped to evacuate; Big Daddy and Eudora wanted as few casualties as possible, so evacuation plans were known and practiced to get everyone to safety.

Now, though, there were three wildcards, a set of parents and an Apprentice. Synni and Alfred turned out to be easy; they were in the library and after being quickly informed of what was going on, they were ready to go. The Apprentice, however, was more important and of course, she was the only member of the household that couldn't be found. "Ray! Louis!" Big Daddy barked, after Anna's satchel came into view without Anna attached. "Find Anna as fast as you can. We need to get her out of here immediately." Ray and Louis saluted and then went in different directions to cover as much ground as quickly as possible.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Facilier stood in the room that Eudora had left him in, staring at the door she had left from. Never in his wildest imagination had he thought she would stay; he thought he could be persuasive enough to convince her to leave. But now he realized he really didn't know Eudora, or at least the Eudora he loved no longer existed. She completely belonged to LaBouff now, and he should just leave her to her fate.

Except that he couldn't, Facilier realized. He still loved Eudora too much, still loved her for what she had been to James, still loved her for being the mother of his beloved niece. He would have to find her and make her leave this place whether she wanted to or not. Then he would watch and wait for Tiana, rescuing her and the blonde brat as well. Facilier hated the thought of having to rescue Ms. LaBouff, but he was smart enough to realize that Tiana would not leave without her pregnant wife. And, he would never forgive himself for abandoning James' granddaughter.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The phalanx of Enforcers marched up the wide street, sending Citizens scurrying to get out of their way. Most were smart enough to clear the area entirely, but a few of the curious turned to watch as the soldiers assembled themselves at the front gates of the LaBouff mansion. One, an elderly blind lady with a live snake draped over her shoulders like a shawl, watched intently even though her condition should have precluded her from observing anything. "I do believe it's time to talk to some people, Juju," she whispered to the snake. She tightened her grip on her cane and ambled out into the street, heading in the direction of the LaBouff mansion as if nothing were amiss. As befitting a blind lady, she used her cane to sweep in front of her, and as she grew close to the assemblage, she swept especially vigorously and whacked one of the Enforcers square on the shin.

The man turned on her immediately. "What do you think you are doing, old woman?" he demanded.

"Begging your pardon, sir," the old woman simpered disingenuously. "I was just trying to get up the street. I didn't realize y'all were here."

"Well, see it doesn't happen again," he ordered, turning his attention back towards his commander.

"Of course," she replied, bowing slightly before ambling on. She slowly made her way through the Enforcers, stepping on feet and using her cane to distract until she came to the other side. Once clear, she continued up the street until out of the sight of the soldiers. Her step became much surer and she turned to her snake as she increased her pace. "We need to get every Resistance member we can get here as soon as possible, Juju," she told him. "And those were the most ridiculous sideburns I've ever seen on an Enforcer," she added. Juju flicked his tongue in agreement.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Big Daddy checked the monitor and grimaced as the soldiers assembled in front of his wrought-iron gate. The gate and walls were holding for now, but the squadron had come prepared and a howitzer was being unloaded from the military transport. His walls would never hold up against the small, powerful cannon and it would only be a matter of time before they were invaded. Everyone except his capos, henchman and immediate family had been evacuated; Synni and Alfred stood by waiting for instructions, Ray and Louis were frantically searching for Anna and Eudora was making her way back from supervising the evacuation. Big Daddy looked at the senior capo. "Assemble in the front of the house and hold them back as long as you can, Travis," he ordered, seeing the howitzer preparing to fire.

"Of course, boss," Travis said with a bow, and signaled his men and women to move. "It's been a pleasure, sir," he said as he left. Big Daddy nodded. Glancing back up to the monitor, he saw a flash from the cannon muzzle, and within seconds the whole house shook with a loud roar.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Anna sat up when a loud noise emanated from the direction of the house, reaching out to catch Nieve as the poor kitten tumbled out of her hair. Anna placed the tiny snow creature in her pocket, and Marshmallow jumped down to stand protectively at her side. Anna stood up, fighting back a wave of nausea as she did so, and she crept to the edge of the trees to peek at the house. The house had a plume of smoke coming from it, and even from this distance Anna could hear the shouting and commotion. She retreated back into the trees and hid herself as best she could as she tried to figure out how to find her way back to the rest of her surrogate family. Marshmallow took a protective position in a tree above her, and together they waited, not really knowing whether staying put or heading out would be best.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The commander of the Enforcers gave a yell and the phalanx surged forward through the newly-formed hole in the wall. Most of them plowed forward, engaging the large crowd that stood at attention in the front of the house. The rest veered to the left and right flank, circumventing the house entirely and heading out into the grounds. The head capo, pausing briefly in his elimination of a hapless Enforcer, sent henchmen to intercept and eliminate these platoons before they could pose a threat to the evacuation of Big Daddy and his family.

Just a few yards away in the house, Eudora marched quickly into the control room where Big Daddy waited with Synni and Alfred. "Still no word from Louis and Ray? No sign of Anna?" she inquired, confirming the last Intel she had been given.

"Nothing yet," Big Daddy responded grimly.

"Then take our guests and evacuate, Eli," Eudora ordered. "We need to keep them safe, too." Big Daddy started to bluster, but Eudora held up a hand to stop his protest. "I've received word from Naveen," she explained. "He dropped off Tiana and the Ice Queen just a minute ago. He still has Lottie with him and they are going to the rendezvous point. Take our guests there, and as soon as I've gathered everyone up, we'll meet you there." Eudora came close to the large, unhappy man and put her arms around him. "I can move around here a lot better than you can, Eli," she reminded him gently, kissing his forehead. "And one of our daughters needs her Daddy. We also have a responsibility to these lovely people we promised to protect. I'll be fine and we will see you at the rendezvous point."

Big Daddy nodded reluctantly. "You're right as usual, Eudora," he admitted, and turned to the Ice Queen's parents. "We have to go," he said, and they nodded. Synni gave Eudora a quick hug before tightening Anna's satchel more firmly around her and following Big Daddy and Alfred out of the room. Eudora followed the three of them out and closed the door behind her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ray, having looked in every place in the house that made sense, exited out the backdoor of the Mansion. Knowing how the cher loved the gardens, he went straightaway for them, looking here, there and everywhere for any signs of movement. He pushed into the flora deeper and deeper until he was stopped by a menacing growl above his head. Ray looked up, and in spite of the bared fangs he saw, he smiled. "If you 'round here, kitty, then cher must be too," Ray decided. "Cher?" he called out softly, and breathed a sigh of relief when the redhead popped out from under her bush.

"Ray!" Anna exclaimed in relief. "I was out here just getting some fresh air and I heard the explosion. I didn't know what to do so we stayed out here and I'm sorry if this is because of me and…"

Ray put a hand up, stopping Anna mid-ramble. "This wasn't your fault, cher," he stated. "But yes, they're here for you. We need to get y'all out of here and to some place safe." Anna nodded and went to whistle for Marshmallow, but an unknown voice interrupted, causing her and Ray to freeze.

"So here you are," a smarmy voice oozed, and they both turned to see a reddish-haired Enforcer with pronounced sideburns. His green eyes lit up with malevolent glee and they surveyed Anna with an unattractive mix of lechery and pomposity. "By the order of the State, you are hereby under arrest," he declared unctuously.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Anna retorted. "Let's go before more of them show up, Ray," she told her companion, and Ray nodded as they turned to go.

Enraged, the Enforcer grabbed Anna's arm. "That wasn't a request, Traitor," he snarled, yanking her close and holding her captive against him. "And capturing you will finally make me a Master."

"You'd best leave the lady alone, sir," Ray warned him as Anna struggled to get free.

"And just what are you going to do to stop me?" the Enforcer scoffed, looking down at the much shorter, slender man.

"Oh, it ain't me, Cap," Ray said with just a hint of a smile, as Marshmallow decided he had seen just about enough of this stranger manhandling his beloved human. He dropped down from the tree with a growl and used the Enforcer's shoulders as a landing pad. The unexpected weight caused the Enforcer to lose his grip on Anna, and she scampered away as Marshmallow finished his trip to the ground by sliding down the Enforcer's back, raking his claws down the flesh as he did so.

The Enforcer grimaced in pain, his uniform torn and his back deeply scratched and bleeding. "You will regret that, cat," he hissed, still trying to collect himself.

"He's a lynx," Anna retorted as she whistled for Marshmallow to follow her, and Marshmallow gave one last warning growl to the Enforcer before they turned to leave. The Enforcer narrowed his eyes and drew his weapon. He knew he couldn't kill the Apprentice; the Patricians wanted her alive and he would be assuring his own execution by killing her. The Pillars-damnable cat, though, was fair game. He aimed, and Marshmallow caught the movement with his peripheral vision. The cat turned, causing Ray and Anna to turn with him, and the Enforcer fired.

For as long as she lived, Anna would try to recreate the sequence of events that followed, but it all happened so fast that she was never quite sure how exactly the sequence went. What she was sure of was that the Enforcer had meant to kill Marshmallow, and she had jumped towards the lynx to force him to the ground out of harm's way. The next thing she knew was that she and Marshmallow were tangled in a heap on the ground, and Ray was kneeling in front of them with a gaping hole in his chest.

"Ray!" Anna gasped, her blue-green eyes filling with tears as he collapsed to the ground. She disentangled herself from Marshmallow and cradled the injured man. She was no Physician, but she was educated enough to know that the wound was serious, and that Ray was going to die unless she got him medical attention immediately. "Hold on, Ray," she pleaded. "We'll try to get you some help."

Anna gently turned him so she could get access to the communicator he always carried in his back pocket. She had one, too; it had been issued to her on the first day, but it reminded her too much of her cuff and Anna usually left it behind. She was thankful that Ray was fastidious about carrying his, though. Anna withdrew it from his pocket and pushed a button, sending out her plea to everyone in the contact list. "Whoever might still be listening, it's Anna. I'm in the garden. Ray has been badly injured by an Enforcer and we need help. Please come as fast as you can," she implored, as she gently laid Ray back down on the ground.

Almost immediately, the line crackled to life. "Don't move, honey," Louis' deep voice rumbled. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Hold on, Ray," Anna repeated soothingly, noticing his breathing was becoming ragged. "Help's coming."

"Oh, how touching," the Enforcer mocked as he crossed the clearing. "Too bad you won't be here. You are under arrest, Traitor, and we are leaving now," he said, pointing his weapon at Anna's head.

Anna ignored the weapon. "I'm not going anywhere and the Patricians want me alive, so you can't kill me or you'll be executed," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm not afraid of you."

The Enforcer's expression darkened at her defiance. "You should be," he said darkly as he raised his weapon and aimed at the still-prone Marshmallow. He tried to fire, but without warning, a roseate spoonbill swooped into the clearing and snatched his weapon away from him, flying off and dropping it somewhere in the distance.

"Now, now naughty child," a high-pitched voice chastised him. "That's no way to be treating people." The Enforcer turned around as Anna looked up, and they saw a white-turbaned, white-gowned old lady with sunglasses covering her presumably blind eyes. She was surrounded by what seemed to be an army of animals, including a snake draped around her shoulders, and most of them were staring angrily at the Enforcer. "And I suggest you leave our lovely Apprentice and her kitty alone," she advised pointedly.

The Enforcer looked at the old woman, looked at Anna and then looked at the fangs of the alligators, snakes, nutria, raccoons, and opossums that were all being bared at him. Behind him another growl could be heard, and the Enforcer knew the lynx was once again on his feet and approaching. Without his weapon, he realized he was defenseless, and so the Enforcer did the smart thing; he took off running as fast as his torn, aching back would let him.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the elderly lady. "Thank you, ma'am," she said softly.

"No need to thank me, child," the woman said tenderly. "And my name is Mama Odie." She sat down beside them and sighed when she touched Ray. "How you been, Ray?" she asked gently.

"I been better, Mama Odie," he admitted. "But it good to see you. Been a long time."

"That it has, Ray," Mama Odie agreed. Ray took a shuddering breath, and Mama Odie put a hand out to soothe him. "It's okay, Firefly," she told him comfortingly. "You've done everything that you needed to. It's okay to leave. Evangeline has been waiting on you for a long time, child."

Ray smiled at hearing his beloved wife's name. "That she has, Mama Odie," he granted. "And I don't want to keep her waiting no more." He looked at Anna. "Goodbye, cher; it was a pleasure and an honor," he said in a whisper, and with a final breath, he was gone.

Tears began falling freely down Anna's cheeks as she tried to process everything. Ray had sacrificed himself for her, and she really couldn't wrap her head around why. Why had he done it? Why, she kept asking herself.

"Because he loved you, child," Mama Odie answered to her unspoken question, making her look up. "Ray had a good heart, and you were a kindred spirit. Besides, Ray knew that you had to live."

"Why?" Anna asked brokenly, "Why am I so important that other people have to die or put themselves in danger for me? I never wanted people to die for me; I just wanted to not be alone. That's why I joined the Rebellion. And when I fell in love with Elsa, I just wanted the State to go away because I wanted to be with her. I'm not some paragon of righteous rebellious fury, ma'am; I'm just Anna, and I don't deserve to be a symbol for anything."

"It's not about deserving anything, child," Mama Odie said. "For whatever reason, people want to have heroes, and you and your lovely bride-to-be have become heroes for many, many people. Why? Because you two obviously love each other to the point of almost-stupidity, and both of you are willing to sacrifice yourselves for each other. That makes people willing to sacrifice themselves for you." Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Mama Odie cut her off. "Why were all of you on the ground when I got here?" she asked unexpectedly.

"The Enforcer was going to shoot Marshmallow and I was trying to get him out of harm's way," Anna answered.

"Why?" Mama Odie prompted.

"Because I didn't want him hurt," Anna replied. "And, he's Elsa's lynx and I brought him here to be safe. I couldn't let him die."

"Just like Ray couldn't let you die, child," Mama Odie concluded. She put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I know death isn't easy, child, especially for someone as young as you. But ultimately, it's just a part of life. Have courage, see in yourself what your lovely woman sees in you and it will become easier to understand. Not easier to experience, mind you, but easier to understand," she said sympathetically.

Anna nodded, sort of understanding what the older lady was trying to explain, but she was still so wracked with guilt that she could do little more than start crying again. Without warning, a pair of large, strong arms lifted Anna up into one of the gentlest but fiercest hugs she had ever been enveloped by. "It's okay, honey," Louis assured her, letting her cry on his broad chest.

"Well, now that your escort is here, child, me and my friends must be going," Mama Odie said regretfully.

Anna turned to face the old woman. "Thank you so much, ma'am," Anna said, holding out her hand and trying to dry her tears.

Mama Odie took it with a smile. "Be well, child," she said simply before a flock of her birds gently picked up her up and flew away. Another flock softly picked up Ray's body and they flew out of sight behind her.

"She'll see he has a proper burial beside his wife," Louis said. "Evangeline was her granddaughter."

Anna nodded as the tears started to flow again, and Louis just held her for a few moments. Knowing they had to get going before the garden was overrun with Enforcers, Louis made a decision and picked her up, cradling her as they walked through the garden. Marshmallow followed closely, never allowing Anna to leave his line of sight.

Eventually the tears stopped and Anna felt the tiniest bit better. "You can let me down, now, Louis," she said, and the big man carefully lowered her to the ground. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the rendezvous point," Louis replied, heartened that Anna seemed to be feeling better. "Big Daddy and Eudora have known for years that the State would have to invade at some point. They created a bunker not far from here with aircraft and other necessities so that we could evacuate rapidly when we needed to."

"Is that where everyone else is headed?" Anna asked.

"Almost everyone," Louis answered. "The capos and the henchmen are still at the house. Their job in an invasion situation is to let everyone else escape. Last I heard, Big Daddy and the Ice Queen's parents were headed that way. Now that we've found you, Eudora has left the grounds too and is making her way there."

"How far away are we?" Anna questioned.

"Not far away at all, honey," Louis said. "In fact…shit!" he exclaimed as his feet suddenly slid out from underneath him and he ended up tumbling ass-over-teakettle onto the ground.

Anna and Marshmallow stopped instantly, and Anna carefully observed the ground and the environment around them. A wide smile spread across her face, and she felt the melancholy of the last hour start to defer to the overwhelming happiness she was suddenly feeling. She carefully made her way over to the still-prone Louis, and he couldn't help but notice the smile. "Well, I'm sorry that I nearly had to break my butt to do it, but I am glad that you are smiling again," he said sincerely.

"Your fall was very amusing, I will admit that," Anna replied, her smile teasing. "But you slipped on ice, Louis. You slipped on ice in summer in Old New Orleans."

Louis understood immediately. "And here I had the audacity to think that I was the one that had cheered you up," he lamented good-naturedly. "My poor, aching tailbone would have been worth injuring for that, but no, you don't care about my fall; you are just happy because I slipped on ice."

"Quit being so dramatic," Anna ordered cheerfully, helping him up and looking all around for familiar platinum blond hair.

"Let's go find your icy Intended, honey," Louis offered indulgently and smiled in return when Anna's face lit up.


	6. The Battle of Old New Orleans, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a battle on, and there might be more people dying, just to give a little warning.

Chapter 6 – The Battle of Old New Orleans, Part II

Elsa looked at Tiana as they reached the back door of the mansion, and with a curt nod, they split up to search for their respective families. Elsa's primary objective was Anna, but she had realized as they ran toward the house that her parents were here, too. That meant that the three people most important to her were somewhere on these Pillars-forsaken grounds and they were in danger from the encroaching Enforcers. Elsa scowled; she had waited for so long to see her mother and father again, and they were so close, but the fucking State had come between them yet again.

Elsa searched the lower floor of the house, looking for any signs of life. She could hear the commotion of the battle happening out in front of the house, and so she glanced through a window to see what the situation was. Debutante's father seemed to have a veritable army of henchmen that were doing an admirable job of keeping the Enforcers at bay, but both sides were taking casualties and the bodies were piling up in the front of the house. The henchmen's ranks were thinning, and the Enforcers had more reinforcements, so it wouldn't be long before their line broke through and the house would be invaded.

Elsa paused as her instincts told her to go outside and help the henchmen fight the Enforcers. She knew that with her powers she would be an asset to the henchmen, perhaps even turning the tide in their favor. But then she thought of Anna and her parents, and surprisingly enough, of Leader. Leader –no, not Leader, Belle, Elsa reminded herself– would be livid at the thought of her precious symbol of the Revolution Ice Queen risking her life in what could possibly be a hopeless battle. Elsa smirked macabrely; the thought of irritating Belle made the ill-advised idea even more attractive. However, the instinct to protect Anna overruled everything else, and after one more regretful glance outside, Elsa continued her search.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Eudora scrutinized the hallway, making sure that no staff were still present. She also looked for a glimpse of red hair, hoping that the quiet would lure Anna out if she were in hiding somewhere in the house. No one was present, though, so Eudora sighed in frustration before turning towards the hallway to the back exit. A hand grabbed her arm, and Eudora jumped in shock at the unexpected touch. She turned to find Facilier holding on to her, his fingers digging into her arm as she tried to get away from him. "You have to come with me, 'Dora," he ordered. "I know you don't love me, but I still love you for James' sake. I promise you I will find Tiana and Lottie and get them out of here, too."

"How did you get in here?" Eudora demanded, ignoring his pleas. "There was no one in this hallway five seconds ago."

"Same way I always get around," Facilier replied, knowing he had to show her. Maybe it would earn some of her trust back. He let go of her arm and stepped back. Without warning, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the end of the hallway. One more puff of smoke and he was back by Eudora's side.

Eudora studied him, and Facilier expected to see surprise or maybe even fear on her face. Instead, her eyes grew flinty and it was obvious she was now even angrier at him than she had been before. "You mean to tell me that you, an Extraordinary, turned in your own family to the State that wants to imprison you because you were stupid enough to blame Eli LaBouff for James' death?" she asked in furious incredulity.

"Eli LaBouff is not my family!" Facilier shouted in anger and frustration. "You and Tiana are my family! James is my family. Eli LaBouff is the person that is going to get all of you killed."

"Tiana would have been dead years ago without the LaBouffs," Eudora countered. "Without Eli here to bribe every official from here to Shreveport to look the other way when her powers went haywire and without Lottie here to love her and give her something to love and live for, Tiana would have been hauled off to prison years ago. And she would have died there, John. They'd have used her for their horrible experiments or sapped her will to live, and my baby would be gone. But she's not. She's alive and she's here, somewhere on these very grounds."

"Tiana's here?" John asked, surprised.

"I told you she was coming home," Eudora replied. "Except now she and Lottie have no home." Eudora's face darkened again and she stepped up to John. "Words cannot adequately describe how deeply you have disappointed me, John. I would say I hate you, but I won't lose a part of myself because of what you've done. I will tell you this one last time: leave here and leave me and Tiana alone. You are no longer a part of our family and neither of us wants to see you again."

"You don't speak for Tiana," Facilier snapped.

"No, I don't," Eudora admitted. "But I still know my baby girl well enough to know that she will never forgive you for putting Lottie and their baby girl in danger. Now leave, John," she ordered, dismissively turning her back on him to leave.

"Don't you disrespect me, little woman," Facilier growled as he grabbed her and spun her back around. "Don't you derogate or deride." He started changing before her eyes and soon he loomed over her, his eyes black as coal and the hand holding on to Eudora the only solid part about him.

Eudora gaped in shock mingled with fear. "The Shadow Man," she gasped. Everyone in Old New Orleans knew about the Shadow Man. Most thought that the blood-thirsty demon was a myth, but those who had crossed paths with him swore to the veracity of his existence. Eudora was now one of those people. "But, how did I not see it?" she asked weakly.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Eudora," Facilier snarled. "Things I've kept hidden because of my love for you and James. But you've finally chased all that love away, so I think it's time I showed you." His grip tightened, and Eudora cried out in pain. She saw the hate in his eyes, and she bowed her head, knowing she was going to die and preparing herself for it. She was suddenly surrounded by cold and she opened her eyes one last time, wanting to face death head on as it came to claim her.

Much to her amazement, it wasn't cold death that surrounded her, though; it was cold snow. Eudora blinked in surprise and looked around, but the whiteout was total and she couldn't see anything but swirling snow. The death grip on her arm loosened as the cold grew more intense, and after it had slackened sufficiently, Eudora slipped from the Shadow Man's grasp. A gentle wind took over then, enveloping her and lifting her up before it guided her to the doorway. It carefully set her down on her feet, and Eudora came face-to-face with a platinum blonde who could only be one person. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Ice Queen," she said respectfully, placing her fingers on her forehead before clasping her fist over her heart. Eudora usually never saluted anyone; she thought the practice too militaristic and cold. But, considering the woman who stood before her and the fact that said woman had just saved her life, it seemed completely appropriate.

Elsa had seen the salute enough times when she returned to Campus that she was familiar with it and understood its significance. That didn't make it less uncomfortable, though. It embarrassed her to be so respected when others did far more for the Revolution than she did, and she was still more than a little annoyed that a private moment between her and Anna had been co-opted for propaganda's sake. Even still, she never wanted to be dismissive or disrespectful, so she bowed her head in acknowledgment. "And it's an honor to meet you, as well, ma'am," Elsa replied.

"Please call me Eudora," Eudora requested. "I'm Tiana's mother."

"I had surmised as much," Elsa admitted, a small smirk forming on her features. A howl sounded from inside the room, making both of the women turn towards the sound. "But who is that?" she asked Eudora.

"Tiana's uncle, John Facilier," Eudora responded. "He was the doctor treating Anna until he decided to betray his own family and report her to the State. And he didn't take kindly to my repudiation of his traitorous self, so he decided to show his Extraordinary self and kill me for it."

"He is the one that caused Anna to be in danger?" Elsa asked, and Eudora shivered at the low, menacing tone.

"Yes," she confirmed uneasily, a little scared at the look on Elsa's face.

Elsa scowled and stalked back into the room, calming her blizzard so she could see her objective. In the stress of the cold, Facilier had not been able to keep up his Shadow Man form, and he had contracted back down into his normal human body. Even his teleporting powers had been muted by the trauma his body was under, and he could do little but shiver as Elsa walked towards him. Elsa knelt beside him as he huddled on the ground, and Facilier looked into her cold, narrowed eyes. "Why did you betray my Apprentice?" she asked, her voice emotionless. "You were supposed to help her because she was ill. Everyone here trusted you because you were family. Knowing my Intended, she trusted you because that's just who she is. How could you turn her into the State that wants to kill her?"

"It was never about her," Facilier admitted, his eyes dropping as he could no longer meet that frigid gaze. "I just wanted the money from her reward and I wanted to hurt the man who had gotten my twin brother killed."

As it turned out, his confession was the exact wrong thing for Facilier to say. Elsa was deeply offended by him insinuating Anna's life was secondary to money and revenge, and before she could stop it, her rage got the better of her. She stood, grabbing Facilier by the vest and hauling him up to stand with her. Her power flowed from the hands entangled in his vest to Facilier's body, and his lips and other extremities started to turn blue as he began to freeze to death before her uncaring eyes.

Eudora looked on in shock from the other side of the room. This was not the loving young woman who Anna spoke about in equally loving terms. This was a cold, avenging angel of death and her target was the man who had put her beloved's life in danger. Eudora thought about intervening, but truth be told, she was more than a little terrified of the Ice Queen in her current vengeful incarnation. Eudora didn't want to bring all that cold wrath down on herself, especially when John deserved to pay for what he had done.

Facilier continued to shiver, but his eyes started to glaze over as his body shut down. That vacant look coupled with the sag of his body warned Elsa that she was close to killing him, and at that realization, the memory of her promise to Anna came flooding back. Elsa recoiled as she realized how close she was to breaking her promise to her Apprentice, and the flow of her power stopped instantly. "I remember I'm yours, my love, I promise," Elsa whispered, letting her rage settle. She used the love she was feeling for Anna to call some of her power back, and within seconds, Facilier started to turn back to normal colors. After a few seconds more, Facilier recovered enough to look up at her. "I spared your unworthy life because of what I promised my Apprentice," Elsa stated coldly. "If she is captured or in any way harmed because of this invasion, I will hunt you down and I will kill you," she swore. He nodded fearfully and Elsa let go of him, turning and striding from the room as he crashed to the ground.

Eudora followed timidly, hesitant to speak, and Elsa noticed her hesitance. True regret flowed through Elsa as she realized she had to have scared Eudora and that the older woman now probably thought Elsa was a monster. "If you no longer want to be in my presence, I understand," Elsa said quietly as they walked together. "Please just tell me where I can find my Apprentice."

"She's gone to our rendezvous point, so you'd never find her without my help," Eudora stated, her face impassive.

"Will you help me?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I, honey?" Eudora countered, a hint of a smile forming as her fear faded.

"Because I nearly killed your brother-in-law before your eyes?" Elsa offered.

"And why did you do that, sugar?" Eudora prompted.

"Because he put Anna in danger," Elsa answered instantly.

"Well, I'm smart enough not to do something so idiotic," Eudora replied. "Everyone in the State watched her execution and saw the Ice Queen make her appearance. He should have known what retribution he was bringing down on his head."

"So you aren't afraid of me?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Terrified of the merciless Ice Queen, sugar," Eudora said candidly. "But not of you. Not of a young woman who is just protecting those she loves."

"Aren't we the same person?" Elsa inquired, baffled yet fascinated by the direction this conversation was going.

"Only when someone is injudicious enough to put Anna in danger, which, as we've already discussed, I'm not likely to do," Eudora reasoned. She put her hand on Elsa's shoulder gently. "My daughter is an Extraordinary, too, honey," Eudora reminded Elsa. "Tiana has had her own issues with control here and there, and I wouldn't want to see what happened to the person that dared to hurt Lottie, especially now that she's expecting. I don't see you as being any different than Tiana."

"Well, thank you," Elsa said, sincerely grateful. "Not many people would be so open-minded."

"I'm not just anyone, sugar," Eudora said with a small smirk. "Besides, you didn't actually kill the weasel. What made you stop?"

"A promise I made to Anna," Elsa confessed. "I promised to remember I belong to her so that I never let my rage turn me into the Ice Queen permanently."

"It's always about her, isn't it, honey?" Eudora asked gently.

"Yes, because she's the only reason I started feeling anything again," Elsa said honestly. "I was a cold recluse, feeling nothing but my hatred for the State, and then Anna came barreling into my life. She made me care and made me feel things like love and happiness. But since I never do anything halfway, the darker emotions like rage and fear came back, too. And without Anna around, I guess I just tend to lean towards my darker emotions. Anna knows that, though, which is why she made me promise."

"She's clever, that one," Eudora mused, a small, admiring smile on her face. "Anna is so ebullient and friendly that people tend to overlook how smart she really is. But that girl just knows how to deal with people and in short order she can get anything she wants out of them. Even if they're literal and figurative Ice Queens," she teased.

Elsa colored slightly, a little embarrassed at how personal the conversation had gotten, but she had to agree with Eudora's assessment of Anna. "Yes, she can," Elsa admitted reluctantly.

That got a full-throated laugh of Eudora. "Don't feel bad about it, honey," Eudora said. "She's charmed Lottie's daddy enough that Eli is already scheming to adopt her and bring her back to Old New Orleans when all of this is done."

"He'll have to get in line," Elsa replied, feeling much better now that they were talking about her favorite subject. "Lady Elinor already considers Anna to be her second daughter and she wants us to come back to Dunbroch."

Eudora chuckled. "Anna will have a whole passel of parents before this Revolution is done," she predicted, and Elsa nodded with a knowing smirk.

They continued along in companionable silence until they reached a doorway. Eudora accessed a secret panel beside the door and placed her hand on it, causing mechanical noises to emanate from inside the door and the door to swing open. "Your sugar is this way, sugar," Eudora said, a smile coming to her face when Elsa's face brightened spontaneously.

"Mama! Mama, stop!" a voice called out breathlessly, and Eudora turned to see her only child rushing towards them.

"Tiana!" Eudora exclaimed, opening her arms wide and grabbing her offspring in a fierce hug when the Extraordinary got close enough.

Tiana hugged her mama back, and tears of joy that neither woman had hope of stopping streamed down their cheeks. "Oh, it is so good to see you, Mama," Tiana murmured. "I never thought I was going to find you." They held each other for several moments, until they both realized time was short. With one final squeeze they parted, and Tiana got straight to the point. "What in the Pillars'-green Earth is happening here, Mama?" Tiana questioned. "Why did you have to evacuate? Where is everyone?"

"Big Daddy's already on his way to meet up with Lottie and Naveen at the rendezvous point," Eudora answered, noting that Tiana had been Plebian long enough to change the way she swore. "We have two very important guests that need protection so we had to get them out of here. Louis and Ray are in the garden collecting a certain Intended, and the three of them will go to the rendezvous point from there," Eudora continued, purposely leaving out the information that Ray and Louis had merely left for the garden without knowing if Anna was truly there. Eudora now knew Elsa would not think rationally if the blonde had any inkling the redhead was missing, so Eudora put her faith in her boys to find Anna and prayed she wasn't telling the volatile Ice Queen a pack of lies. "The rest of the staff is gone," she finished.

"But why did you have to evacuate?" Tiana asked as they slipped through the door and it locked behind them.

"Your Uncle John betrayed us," Eudora replied as they made their way down the hallway. "Anna was sick and we called him in to take a look. He decided that the money for her reward and his revenge on Eli were more important than family and he reported her whereabouts to the State."

"Why would he do something like that, Mama?" Tiana asked, confused.

"He thinks Eli was responsible for your Daddy's death," Eudora answered. "And he's always been in love with me, so he was also jealous that I picked Eli over him."

Tiana took that in and her face darkened in anger. "And where is the son of a bitch now?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Watch your mouth, child," Eudora chided gently. "That's your grandma you're talking about. But to answer your question, this one here didn't take too kindly to his putting her Intended in danger, so she nearly froze him to death after she saved me from him. I expect he's still recovering."

Tiana looked at Elsa, anger warring with gratitude in her expression. "Thank you for saving my mama, but you should have finished him off," Tiana stated, her fury at her uncle still apparent.

"You're welcome, but I couldn't kill him. I promised Anna I wouldn't let my rage consume me," Elsa countered. "I did swear to hunt him down and kill him if anything happened to her, though," she added, hoping that would appease Tiana.

Tiana snorted in derision. "It was better than he deserved, but it'll have to do," she decided. They continued to walk until the hallway ended in another door, and Tiana peered out the peephole to see what was on the other side. "Shit!" she swore. "Apparently the entire estate has been overrun. There has to be at least two squadrons of Enforcers out there."

"I defeated three squadrons all by myself," Elsa reminded Tiana, a challenging smirk coming easily to her porcelain features as Tiana turned to face her.

"Is that a challenge, Ice Queen?" Tiana challenged back, her own smirk forming.

"Only if you would like it to be, Voodoo Queen," Elsa replied, her smirk widening as she teased the woman who had become a friend during her recent time on Campus.

"You are on, Snow Princess," Tiana said, a grin replacing her smirk. "I need to get some of this aggression out my system anyway. The woman who incapacitates more Enforcers wins?"

"Wins what?" Elsa inquired, her competitive side liking this challenge quite a lot.

"Hm," Tiana mused. "If you win, I'll make you the best chocolate cake you've ever had, and if I win, I want an ice sculpture celebrating my victory."

"Throw in a dozen beignets and it's a bet," Elsa agreed.

"Deal," Tiana confirmed and the two of them shook on it. "Stay here, Mama," she requested, as she and Elsa slipped out the door.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and ladies, but what might y'all be looking for?" Tiana inquired sweetly as a few dozen eyes turned around to see who was speaking. One of them, an officer by the look of her insignia, stepped up to answer when she noticed the strikingly-dressed woman beside her.

"The Ice Queen," she gasped.

Tiana sighed. "I have got to get Beastie to make me one of those, too," she grumbled. "I think people are more in awe of the outfit than of you."

"Maybe," Elsa allowed, as the Enforcers continued to stare at her if she were an apparition. "But I do have the skills to back the uniform's boasts when the need arises."

"Leader always said your modesty was a wonder to behold," Tiana said wryly. "Shall we?" she inquired, raising her hands and lifting several of the Enforcers with the motion.

"Of course," Elsa replied sweetly, lifting her own hands and creating a blizzard that sent several more slamming backwards into the trees.

Tiana chuckled and dropped her hands, slamming all of the suspended Enforcers into the ground. "They're both Extraordinaries!" came the cry from somewhere in the ranks, and it snapped the Enforcers out of their stupor. They started attacking both ladies in earnest, and the battle began for real.

Elsa was almost instantly surrounded by Enforcers, all of them eager to further their reputation and career by being the one responsible for the capture of the Ice Queen. Their desire to look out for their own interests turned out to be their downfall, however, as they did not work in a cohesive unit and Elsa found it easy to pick them off one by one. She had gotten her incapacitated Enforcer count up to fifteen when the group finally started to thin. It was then that it started to occur to the remaining Enforcers that their strategy wasn't working, so they retreated briefly to formulate a new plan.

On the other side of the clearing, Tiana was in her element, enjoying herself immensely as she got her first real chance to see the full potential of her powers in combat. Enforcers were being tossed to and fro and even those who managed to get shots off were stunned to find their projectiles turned away by a flick of Tiana's wrist. In short order, Tiana had incapacitated twenty of the Enforcers she faced, and she smiled when the rest of the group assembled around her retreated.

Eudora watched through the peephole in the door, proud at her baby's mastery of her powers. Anna hadn't been exaggerating when she had said that Tiana had learned to be comfortable with her powers; Tiana was wielding her telekinesis with the confidence and skill of a Master. The Ice Queen wasn't doing a bad job either, and when the initial surge was over, Eudora estimated that only about fifteen of the original group of fifty Enforcers remained standing.

As the remaining Enforcers retreated to regroup, Eudora felt her communicator buzz. Relief flooded through her as Anna's sweet voice came over the connection, but then worry and panic followed as Anna pleaded for help for Ray. Louis' voice followed soon thereafter, though, and Eudora knew that the big man was on his way to Anna and would do everything in his power to make sure she arrived to the rendezvous point safely. Feeling better, she turned her attention back to the battle, unsurprised when the remaining fifteen lay prone on the ground. She opened the door and headed outside, only to hear her daughter start protesting.

"I can't believe we tied," Tiana complained. "I had a five-person advantage over you after the first round!"

"I don't like to lose," Elsa replied evenly. "I did what I could to make up the difference."

"So I see," Tiana grumped, and Elsa let a small smirk emerge as she thought of something. She concentrated and a small ice statue started forming between her hands. After a few more moments of work, she placed the now-finished sculpture in Tiana's hands. Tiana chuckled at the exquisite frozen rendering of her incapacitation of an Enforcer. "Fine," she said. "No cake, but I'll make those beignets when the opportunity presents itself," she conceded.

Elsa nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable compromise," she agreed.

"If you ladies are through with your swagger contest, I think we best be getting to the rendezvous point," Eudora said with just a hint of motherly exasperation, and as if to prove her point, an Enforcer groaned and started to stir. Elsa whacked him in the head with a snowball, knocking him out instantly, and she smirked at Tiana's eyeroll as they went deeper into the woods. As they went, Elsa also entertained herself by making small patches of ice here and there to catch the unwary who might be following them.

The rendezvous point turned out to be a large, non-descript hangar expertly concealed in the trees. Eudora accessed a panel and the door slid open, allowing all three of them to enter the space. Lottie's cry of "Tia!" drew everyone's attention at first, but Elsa was soon distracted by two people who were looking at her with wide smiles and were failing miserably to keep themselves from crying.

"Mama, Papa," Elsa choked out emotionally as Synni and Alfred crossed the room and hugged her within an inch of her life. Elsa hugged them back. "I've missed you both so much," she said warmly.

"And we've missed you, Shneyele," Alfred said fervently before letting his daughter go.

Synni held on for a bit longer. "I really didn't know if we would ever see you in person again, Elsa," she whispered. "Are you really here?" she half-joked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here, Mama," Elsa assured her, tenderly wiping away the tears as she hugged her mother. Synni laughed even as she continued to cry, and she continued to hold on to Elsa in a vice grip that belied her small frame.

Across the room, the Winfrey-LaBouff family was having a reunion of their own. Lottie had latched on to her Daddy from the moment he had come in with Elsa's parents, and he had reveled in holding her and feeling his granddaughter moving around. Tiana and Eudora had joined them, and Big Daddy happily greeted his other daughter as Eudora got to greet her slightly-paler daughter and granddaughter. As they caught up, Eudora looked up from the hand that was enthusiastically being kicked by the littlest LaBouff to gaze at the other family. She saw Elsa surrounded by her parents and saw the joy on all of their faces. This was woman that Anna had fallen in love with, Eudora realized, not the angry, frightening person Eudora had seen earlier.

After a few minutes and countless hugs and kisses, everyone felt satisfied with their hellos, and the absence of a certain Apprentice became very noticeable. Unsurprisingly, it was Elsa who noticed first. "Where's Anna?" she asked, looking all around.

"She's on her way, honey," Eudora answered. "She and Louis had a little trouble on the way here, but I am sure that they will be here soon."

"Trouble?" Elsa echoed, immediately concerned. "Where is she? I will go get her myself."

"Not if I get to you first," a voice informed her, and Elsa turned around to see the most beautiful face in all the world. Anna held out her arms, and Elsa went straight for them. Their arms went around each other and the world simply faded away as they both held each other with all of the strength that they had. All of the other people around them turned to look, and it was that moment that confirmed to everyone how much these women meant to one another.

"But how did you get in here?" Elsa questioned, as she let go of Anna slightly. "I've been watching the door the entire time."

"There's more than one door, love," Anna explained with a teasing grin. Elsa blushed at overlooking the obvious, and Anna laughed softly. "Oh, how I've missed you," Anna murmured, tightening her grip on Elsa once again.

Elsa hugged back. "And I've missed you more than words can possibly express," she whispered before she remembered Anna had been sick. "But how are you feeling, Apprentice? What's going on? What are your symptoms?" Elsa asked solicitously as she started to gently probe Anna's body.

Anna smacked Elsa's hands. "Stop that, Elsa!" she ordered in a fierce whisper, noticing that everyone was looking at them. "Everyone is staring and you are simultaneously tickling and arousing me. I'm either going to end up giggling on the floor or jumping you, and I really don't want to do either with all of these other people around."

Elsa acquiesced and stilled her hands. "You win, Apprentice," she surrendered with a smile. "But we are finding you a sympathetic State-licensed Physician as soon as we can."

"Deal," Anna agreed, snuggling back into Elsa's chest.

Elsa sighed in contentment. She really didn't need anything else in the world to be happy but the person that was snuggled into her chest. A sharp paw swipe on her ankle brought her out of her reverie, and she looked down to find a pouting Canadian lynx impatiently waiting for some of her attention. Anna felt the swipe and looked down as well, and chuckling softly as she let go of Elsa so that she could greet the petulant cat. "Come here, sweet boy," Elsa said, kneeling down and stroking his soft fur. Marshmallow responded by knocking her down to a sitting position and sitting in her lap, purring and rubbing all the while. Elsa laughed and hugged him before gently lifting him up and placing him back on the ground. Seeing Anna's face suddenly turn sad, Elsa stood up and immediately brought Anna back into her arms. "What is it, Anna?" she asked in concern.

"Ray, Marshmallow and I were ambushed by Enforcer on the way here." Anna said, tears starting to form. "The Enforcer tried to kill Marshmallow, but I tried to stop him. Ray got between me and the Enforcer and he took the shot right in the chest. An older lady, Mama Odie, saved Marshmallow and I when the Enforcer tried again and she chased him away, but Ray didn't make it. He died out there in the woods." Anna's face crumpled and she sagged against Elsa. "He died because of me," she sobbed.

Elsa held her up and held her close, whispering words of comfort into Anna's ear. Everyone else looked at Louis, and he nodded sadly, silently confirming that Ray had sacrificed himself for Anna. They looked back at Anna, but Elsa had gently guided them back towards a concealed corner to give Anna some privacy. "It will be all right, my love; I promise," Elsa soothed. "I'm never letting you go again. I'll be here to protect you. Please don't think this is your fault; I should have never let Leader separate us."

Anna didn't answer but continued to sob, and Elsa comforted her as best she could, all the while swearing if she ever met that Pillars-damned Enforcer, she was going to make him suffer for causing Anna this much pain. As she soothed and seethed, Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into the concerned eyes of her mother. "The Enforcers are closing in, Snowflake," Synni said quietly. "We have to get out of here."

"Of course, Mama," Elsa replied. "We'll be right there." Synni nodded and went to join the group. "We have to go, Apprentice," Elsa whispered to Anna as she tenderly brushed red hair away from swollen eyes.

"I know," Anna sniffled. "But I'm feeling better. I always feel better when you're around." She smiled gratefully at Elsa and Elsa smiled back as Anna straightened herself up a bit. When she felt more presentable, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they rejoined the group.

Big Daddy smiled at Anna when she stepped up, and she smiled back tentatively. Now more reassured that his youngest daughter was feeling better, Big Daddy started to issue orders. "We have to split up, ladies and gentlemen," he stated. "We have two non-Dunbroch safe houses that the State has yet to find, so half of us will go to one and the rest to the other. When Leader has decided it's safe, some of you will join her in the cottage. Now, if you prefer to visit beautiful Old Los Angeles, take the craft on the right. If you would like to see lovely Old Chicago, your vehicle is the one on the left."

Anna and Elsa looked at one another, and then at Elsa's parents. They all shrugged, indicating no preference, so Elsa took the craft on the right. When Anna looked at her quizzically, Elsa smiled. "I think some ruins of your Initiation building are still standing," she explained. "If we can manage it, we could go see them."

"Only you would think of that, love," Anna said fondly. "Because you are amazing. And speaking of amazing," Anna continued, fishing in her pocket and drawing a tiny snow kitten out. "Thank you for Nieve. She has been wonderful."

Elsa smiled at the snow kitten. "I'm glad you like her," she said, stroking the small head. Nieve purred and batted at the fingers before Anna nuzzled her and put her back in her pocket.

"I love her, just like I love you," Anna answered and reached over to finally give Elsa a kiss. Elsa leaned in to close the distance, but before their lips could meet, Anna disappeared in a puff of smoke. A booming laugh sounded from across the hangar, and they all looked to see Facilier standing there with Anna in his grasp.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Ice Queen," he mocked and with another puff of smoke, he and Anna were gone.

Elsa stood stunned for several seconds before it all sunk in. Without warning, the temperature in the hangar plunged at least thirty degrees and ice started to form on every available surface, including the people that were standing there shocked. The cold jolted Alfred out of his shock and he carefully made his way over to his daughter. He touched her shoulder and she turned on him, her face twisted in icy fury. "Leave me alone, Papa," she warned.

"No, Shneyele," he said calmly. "I know you're furious, and I know you want to hurt something, but right now, we need to leave so we can find out where your Anna has gone. Then we can figure out how to get her back, and we can make everyone regret they ever took her from you. Now please, unfreeze everything so we can escape."

Elsa listened to her father and as she slowly calmed down, things started to unfreeze. After all of the ice was gone and the temperature had returned to normal, Tiana walked over to Elsa. "I'll help you get her back, Ice Queen," she promised. "My family is to blame for all of this."

"No one is to blame for this except for your uncle," Elsa disagreed emphatically. "But we seem to work well together. Your help would be nice," she said with a small smile. Tiana smiled back.

"Then we have a change of plans, people," Big Daddy decided. "Tiana and the Ice Queen will go to Old Chicago. The rest of us will go to Old Los Angeles. We need to leave now, everyone, so say your goodbyes."

Knowing time was short, the goodbyes were brief and soon both crafts were loaded for takeoff. With one last wave to her parents and one last wave to her parents and Lottie, Elsa and Tiana took off for Old Chicago.


	7. The Apprentice Returns

Chapter 7 – The Apprentice Returns

Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa, her entire body craving the touch of those beautiful lips, when a sensation the likes of which she had never experienced surrounded her body. Suddenly, she was on the other side of the hangar and Facilier was mocking Elsa for sparing his life. Anna only had time to briefly get a glimpse of Elsa's shocked face before Facilier teleported them again, and this time he brought them to the front of the LaBouff mansion. Anna struggled to get away from him, but his grip tightened as he searched for the person in charge. At last Facilier spotted him by his insignia, and he roughly led Anna over to the Enforcer.

"I believe I have what you are looking for, Master," Facilier said, oozing sycophantic respect.

The Captain, a handsome black-haired man with a strong chin and sculpted almond eyes, inspected him with a withering, disapproving gaze and then ignored him, turning his attention to Anna. "Greetings, Traitor," he said, without the vitriol one would expect a loyal Citizen would have towards a turncoat. Anna looked up, and the Enforcer Captain looked back at her dispassionately until the smallest of apologetic frowns appeared on his chiseled face. It was gone just as quickly, but Anna realized the man, whoever he was, was truly regretful that she had been found.

"Hello, Captain," she replied evenly, and the Captain's eyebrow rose.

"Why do you address me by my military rank and not by my official one?" he asked, surprised but not angry.

"I was born Plebian, Captain," Anna replied, her tone still friendly even in spite of the circumstances. "I have known a lot of Enforcers, and almost all of them prefer their military title. I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"Your betrayal of the State offends me," the Captain said with an edge to his voice that Anna's instinct suspected was all for show. "But," he continued, "I will never be offended by someone showing her respect by considering my preferences." Anna nodded and the Captain turned his attention to Facilier. "Where did you find her, Citizen?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"In a hanger not far from here, Master," Facilier said, not bold enough to follow Anna's example of using his military title. "There were other traitors there as well, but I only secured the one I had promised the State."

The Captain stilled. "Leave us!" he ordered the gawking Enforcers milling around them, and the men and women scattered to a respectful distance. Now assured the conversation would be private, the Captain spoke again. "Who else was there?" he demanded and Facilier hesitated, not wanting to put James' grandchild in any more danger. "Tell me now, Citizen," the Captain growled, grabbing Facilier by the vest.

Facilier looked at Anna and her eyes pleaded with him not to divulge any names. He almost considered it, but then he remembered the Ice Bitch had nearly killed him. "The Ice Queen, Master," he said with vengeful glee, and Anna's face fell. "She had come to collect her Apprentice."

"Is this true, Traitor?" the Captain asked Anna. "Did your treacherous Intended come for you?"

"Yes, Captain," Anna admitted reluctantly, figuring there was no point in lying when her face had already given it away. "She had returned from her mission on Campus and she was here to take me back home."

"And where exactly is home, Traitor?" the Captain prodded, an interesting tone to his voice. "You have betrayed your State; you have no home anymore."

"Anywhere is home as long as I have her," Anna contradicted. "She's my family."

Facilier snorted in derision, rolling his eyes at the achingly sentimental statement and causing the Captain's attention to turn to him because of the outburst. "If the Ice Traitor was there, Citizen, how come you did not apprehend her? She is of much more value to the State," the Captain said pointedly, and Facilier swallowed nervously.

"Um, yes, she is, Master, but she's too powerful for me," he stuttered. "I wouldn't have been able to bring her in."

"And yet you were able to capture her Apprentice, the woman she is fiercely protective of, while she was still in the room," the Captain pointed out, his eyes growing accusing. "How did you manage to accomplish that, if she is so powerful? How did an ordinary Citizen like yourself manage to accomplish such an extraordinary feat?"

At that moment, Facilier knew he had been caught or was about to be if he wasn't careful. Either he would have to lie to the Enforcer that he hadn't seen the Ice Queen, which would be difficult considering the Apprentice already admitted she had been there, or he would have to conceal that he was an Extraordinary. "Um, just luck, Master," Facilier hedged.

"Indeed," the Captain sniffed. "How did he manage to capture you, Traitor?" he asked Anna.

Anna looked at Facilier and then back at the Captain. This would be the perfect opportunity to pay back Facilier for everything he had put everyone through. Even his capture of one of the State's most wanted fugitives would not be enough to protect him from the State's hatred of Extraordinaries, so if she told the Captain the Shadow Man was a teleporter, Facilier would be arrested and hauled off to prison. It was very, very tempting, but that just wasn't who she was, Anna decided. Even after all that he had done, Anna wouldn't compromise her unique morality on someone like him, and besides, taking her revenge would make her no better than he was. "He took my Intended by surprise," Anna said honestly. "He entered, grabbed me and left before anyone could do anything about it."

The Captain studied her, knowing she was leaving things out, and Anna met his scrutiny by looking back unapologetically. Unexpectedly, his eyebrow quirked and a small, respectful smile emerged. "It's an honor, Apprentice," he said, touching his two fingers to his head and putting his fist over his heart. "I am sorry that I had to test you, but I had to see for myself. You really are what they say," he said. Anna blushed at the praise and the Captain smiled a bit before the smile faded and he turned back to Facilier in a tightly-controlled fury.

"You, on the other hand, are reprehensible," he spat at Facilier. "I gave you both a test to prove your worth. She passed by not telling me you are an Extraordinary; you failed miserably by betraying the Ice Queen. Lieutenants!" he barked, and three very different men came over immediately.

The first one the Captain addressed was a small, bearded man with a black eye that answered "Yes, Captain!" in a gravelly voice when spoken to. "Lieutenant," the Captain said, "Take a squadron and attempt to find this hangar. Get yourself purposefully lost and if you find it, make all the noise you can on your approach."

The short man nodded. "Understood, Captain," he saluted before he turned.

A taller, clean-shaven man with a large nose stepped up next. "Find the equipment manager and being back cuffs, two sets of restraining and a single preventative," the Captain ordered.

"Yes, Captain!" the taller man said.

Finally, the tallest of them all, a massive bald man, stepped up. "You will guard the Apprentice," the Captain said simply.

"It will be an honor," he said softly and a kind smile lit up his face. Anna smiled back at the obviously gentle giant, only looking over when the Captain addressed her again.

"I'm very sorry, Apprentice, but as much as I would like to, I can't let you go," he said regretfully. "Too many people have seen that you have been captured and I must take you back to Campus. I have informed Beast of your capture, though, and he has disseminated the information to the proper people and through the proper channels. I am sure Leader will contact the Ice Queen and with all luck, you will be rescued as soon as possible."

"I understand completely, Captain," Anna said, and truly, she did. She would be putting many Rebellion members in jeopardy if she somehow went missing, and she wasn't going to do that, especially since she knew her Elsa would stop at nothing to rescue her, and as amazing as she was, Elsa would in all probability be successful.

The Captain looked relieved, and Anna patted his arm. They waited a few more moments, and the mid-height, big-nosed Lieutenant came back with two pairs of dual cuffs and a single singular cuff. Anna held out her wrists, and the Captain begrudgingly snapped one dual pair of cuffs on them. He then took the singular cuff from the Lieutenant, and without warning, he grabbed Facilier's arm and snapped it into place on Facilier's wrist and locked it. "You are under arrest, Extraordinary scum," he said, loudly enough for all of the Enforcers in the area to hear, and all heads turned to look at the Captain. Facilier's eyes grew wide, and he tried to teleport out of there, but he found that he couldn't. The Captain chuckled unkindly at Facilier's obvious distress. "Were you so stupid as to think we didn't have something to control your kind?" he mocked, as he snapped the other set of restraining cuffs into place on the erstwhile Shadow Man's wrists. "You and you," he said, pointing to two armed Enforcers that had started hovering upon hearing the word "Extraordinary". "Put him on a transport to Campus and guard him with your lives," the Captain ordered. "The State courts will decide what to do with this abomination."

The Enforcers saluted and stepped up, one of them roughly grabbing Facilier by the arm. He tried to dig in his heels and prevent them from dragging him off, but the Enforcers were much stronger than he was and he was hauled away. "Wait, wait!" he screamed, and he scraped across the ground as he was pulled. "I promise y'all I can get you the Ice Queen. I just need a little more time. Just a little more time!" The Captain ignored him, but Anna watched pensively, her mind at war with itself about how she should feel.

"Lieutenant, wait with the prisoner," the Captain told the big man, and he gently grasped Anna's upper arm protectively as the Captain strode off to address his troops.

Anna smiled at him, and he blushed. "What should I call you?" she whispered as the Captain stalked away.

"Lieutenant is fine," the man replied.

"Okay, but what is your preference?" Anna persisted.

"Chien-Po," he admitted sheepishly.

"Then that's what I will call you when I can," Anna decided, and Chien-Po's grip slipped from her arm to wrap around her shoulders. A quick side-hug later and the hand returned to Anna's upper arm as they watched the events unfolding around them.

Now that they had what they had come for, the Captain wasted no time before calling back his invading Enforcers before they could find anyone else. The Squadrons were reorganized and the casualties counted, and after everyone was accounted for, he ordered the equipment packed up. After that was accomplished, he ordered one of the local squads to continue to occupy the premises under the command of their Sergeant Major and then dismissed the rest of the local Enforcers, leaving only his Campus-stationed Squadrons.

The men and women faced forward at attention as the Captain signaled for Chien-Po. Chien-Po saluted and led Anna forward, making her walk the gauntlet of angry, almost hateful stares that followed her path towards the transport. One of those stares was particularly malevolent, and Anna recoiled a bit as she recognized the Enforcer that had killed Ray. Chien-Po noticed the flinch and he stopped immediately, alerting his Captain that something was wrong. "What is the issue, Lieutenant?" the Captain asked after he had joined them.

"I don't know, Captain," Chien-Po replied. "The Prisoner seemed to be afraid of this particular Enforcer, and I thought it might be best to know why."

The Captain nodded, signaling the man to step forward. "Do you know this Enforcer, Traitor?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," Anna answered. "He found me in the woods when I was hiding from you."

"And why didn't you bring the Traitor to us?" the Captain asked the Enforcer.

"She had a wild animal with her, sir," the Enforcer replied, his torn back still throbbing. "The animal scratched his way down my back and incapacitated me."

"Is this true, Traitor?" the Captain inquired.

"Marshmallow hurt him, but he didn't 'incapacitate' him," Anna disagreed. "The Enforcer still had enough stamina to try and kill Marshmallow." Tears started forming again before she could stop them. "He didn't hit my lynx, though; he killed my friend Ray instead. Then, when I ignored his threats, he tried to kill Marshmallow again, but I had some help. He lost his weapon and decided to run like a coward."

The Enforcer's face darkened even more and he took a menacing step towards Anna. Anna didn't back down, but before she could do anything, the imposing form of Chien-Po stepped between them. "I would highly recommend that you step back, Sergeant," the large man said calmly. The Enforcer's training kicked in immediately and he bowed his head in deference and stepped back.

"Now, Sergeant, is what the Traitor had told us true?" the Captain asked.

Knowing his chip was continually reporting to Interface and would inform the Captain if he was lying, the Enforcer was compelled to tell the truth. "Yes, Captain," he said through gritted teeth.

"You were given explicit directions not to engage anyone unless provoked, Sergeant," the Captain reminded him.

"I was provoked, sir," the Enforcer replied. "The cat attacked me first."

"Only after the Enforcer grabbed and threatened me," Anna offered, and the Enforcer glowered at her again.

"I see," the Captain said, looking at them both. "Sergeant, come with me," he stated. The Enforcer swallowed and did as he was told.

All four of them walked down the line of Enforcers until they reached the Command transport. "Lieutenant, escort the Traitor onto the transport and guard her," the Captain ordered. Chien-Po saluted and led Anna onto the craft. The Captain looked at the Enforcer and signaled another sergeant to come over. "Master Sergeant, arrest this Enforcer and guard him until we get to Campus. Once there, turn him over to the military tribunal for trial."

"Of course, Captain," the Master Sergeant answered, taking hold of the Enforcer's arm.

"This is an outrage, Captain!" the Enforcer shouted, struggling against the Master Sergeant's grip. "I was trying to secure the Traitor."

"Except that you failed in doing so," the Captain stated scathingly. "And in your attempt to do so, you disobeyed several direct orders, which ended up in a Citizen fatality. Both of these infractions require a mandatory trial by the military tribunal. Take him away, Master Sergeant." The Master Sergeant complied, and the Enforcer quieted and went meekly, knowing that any insubordination would only damage his standing further. After his Squadrons were on all of the transports, the Captain boarded the Command vessel and the fleet took off for Campus.

The flight back to Campus was uneventful, but Anna found herself getting more and more agitated. She did not want to be back under the Patricians' control and she knew that they were just going to use her as a means of capturing Elsa. Anna was confident that Elsa would outsmart them again, but there was always the possibility of something going wrong and causing her to lose Elsa forever. She could barely stand the thought of that. She also found she loathed the thought of being chipped and cuffed again, and she sighed, silently chastising herself for agreeing to leave their cottage in the woods.

The crafts touched down and everyone disembarked. Facilier and the Enforcer who killed Ray were escorted away immediately and soon thereafter, Anna found herself surrounded by a group of at least twenty Enforcers, including the Captain and Chien-Po. The group began to march, and it didn't take Anna long to realize they were marching directly towards the Great Hall. The Patricians weren't wasting any time, Anna mused as they walked. Looking through the Enforcers, she saw that Campus hadn't changed all that much in the time she had been gone, with one notable exception. Where once there had stood steel, glass and brick-sculpted buildings, there now stood ice and snow sculpted ones. Anna beamed with pride; they might have destroyed Elsa's buildings once, but her Master had made sure they wouldn't be able to do it again.

As the Great Hall grew nearer, Anna's agitation returned with a vengeance, and the nausea that had mercifully receded for a while came roaring back. Her head began to spin and the world was no longer steady as she wobbled, causing Chien-Po to reach out to steady her. "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly. Anna tried to nod her head, but that made the situation worse, and before she could respond or do anything else, Anna's legs gave way and she found herself slipping into blissfully-silent darkness.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Freckles? Freckles, can you hear me?" a quiet, but smoky feminine voice prodded. "I need you to wake up for me, kid."

Anna stirred, her fuzzy brain tying to process the familiar voice. After a few moments, what she was being called filtered through, and since only one person in the history of ever had ever called her "Freckles", Anna smiled, knowing who else was in the room. She opened her eyes to find Goshen's vividly-green ones looking it back at her with a concerned, yet wryly-amused gaze. "Oh, thank the Pillars, Freckles," Goshen sighed in wry relief. "If you hadn't come to, I was going to be in trouble with the Patricians and Rebellion alike. How are you feeling, Pumpkin?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by an Enforcer that was also present in her room. "State regulations require that you only address the Prisoner as 'Prisoner' or 'Traitor', Master Physician," the man reminded the Doctor haughtily, and Goshen lifted an irritated eyebrow.

"Be that as it may, Enforcer, I am first and foremost a Physician," she retorted. "and my first responsibility is to my patient, regardless of her standing in the State. In this case, this woman was brought into my ER because she blacked out in front of the Great Hall. I don't know what your medical training and experience tells you, but mine tells me that it was probably due to stress. By calling her something she is familiar with, I help alleviate that stress and I help my patient to recover, so therefore, I don't give a shit about what the State regulations are in this case. Are we clear on that, Chuckles?"

The shocked look on the Enforcer's face was priceless, and Anna willed herself not to show her amusement. Goshen was infamous for her sharp wit and biting sarcasm, both in the Philosophy Club and beyond, but apparently this particular Enforcer hadn't crossed paths with the prickly Master Physician before. He recovered quickly enough, though, and frowned at the Master Physician. "That is an entirely inappropriate way to address an Enforcer and I would be careful, Master, before I report you for insubordination," he warned.

Much to his surprise, Goshen chuckled mockingly. "You go do that, Chuckles, and see what happens," she taunted. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the door. He tried to get his arm away, but the Physician had a surprisingly strong grip. "Now, be a good boy and get the hell out of my exam room," she ordered. "You can wait well enough outside. There is only one door, so if the big bad Traitor tries to escape, I'm sure even you would be able to catch her." The door slid open, and Goshen unceremoniously shoved him outside into the hallway. "Bye now," she said dismissively and locked the door when it slid shut.

Anna smiled at her in awe and amusement. "And how have you not been arrested before now?" she asked in admiration.

Goshen smirked back. "Easy. I'm the best Physician in the State and all of the Patricians are my patients," she explained. "Knowing all of the intimate details about people's anatomy gives a person a certain amount of respect and leverage. Now enough about them and me," she decided. "What's been going on with you, Freckles? We heard the reports out of Old New Orleans, and now you pass out in the middle of Campus."

"I just haven't been feeling well," Anna admitted. "I have been really tired and I get nauseated really, really easily. For the past week or so, it seems I've either been sleeping or throwing up."

"Hm," Goshen said noncommittally, looking at Anna critically. "How have you been emotionally?" the doctor asked, testing out a different hypothesis.

"At night I've been really lonely without Elsa," Anna said honestly. "But during the day I have had plenty of people to keep me company, and Elsa sent along a present to help with our separation, so I have still been pretty happy most of the time."

"So your Ice Queen's named Elsa, eh?" Goshen asked rhetorically. "Well, it fits her. Anyway, what was the present? Not that it has anything to do with your symptoms, mind you, I'm mainly just curious."

Anna smiled. Besides being sarcastic, Goshen was also unfailingly honest. Anna carefully explored her pocket, hoping that Nieve had stayed safe throughout all of the hullabaloo. A cold nose nudged her finger, and Anna's smile got wider as she lifted the snow kitten out and presented her to Goshen.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Goshen said wryly, stroking the cold head. She looked at the kitten and then looked at Anna, and her face grew intrigued as she thought it through. She examined Anna a little more closely, and that is when she saw the white stripe in Anna's hair. "How long have you had the skunk stripe, Freckles?" she asked.

"About six weeks," Anna answered. "Elsa kind of, um, gave it to me with her powers. We're still trying to figure out what she did or what it means."

"And what were you two doing when she gave it to you?" Goshen asked, mentally adding Anna's previous answer to the information that she already knew. Anna didn't say anything, but her face reddened considerably and she looked down. Noticing the silence and the blush, Goshen smirked and a teasing chuckle emerged. "She's that good, huh? I have heard of stress turning a person's hair white; I never knew an orgasm would do it," she ribbed drolly.

Anna's face got redder and she covered her face with a pillow. "It was our engagement night," she mumbled through the pillowcase. "So yes, we had lots of sex. Can we please just stop talking about this?"

Goshen took pity on her highly-embarrassed friend. "All right, Freckles," she relented with a smirk. "Let me get my tricorder and we can figure out why you nearly took a header onto the steps of the Great Hall." She went over to the bay and fetched the handheld machine, waving it over Anna's body when she returned to Anna's bedside. It gave a couple of significant peeps, and Goshen smirked when she saw them. Apparently her medical instincts had been right on the money.

Goshen put the device away and she got out a small syringe. "Arm, please," she requested, and Anna held out her right arm obediently. The doctor rolled up the sleeve and tapped on the elbow juncture. When she had the vein that she wanted, Goshen smoothly inserted the needle and drew back the plunger until a few cubic centimeters of Anna's blood filled the barrel. The needle was withdrawn and a cotton ball was pressed and taped over the hole before Goshen rolled her stool to the instrument panel on the wall. She injected the blood into the machine and pressed a few buttons before rising from her stool to grab a different machine.

"Lie flat, Freckles," the Physician ordered gently, and Anna scooted down until she was flat on her back. Goshen waved this new machine over her and went back to her instrument panel to add this data. The panel finished with the blood sample about the same time, so Goshen pushed a few more buttons to transfer the data and diagnosis to her tablet before she went back to Anna's side. Anna lifted herself back into a sitting position and Goshen took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Well?" Anna prompted, as Goshen hesitated briefly.

"Well, Freckles, the tests confirmed my instinct. You're pregnant," Goshen stated matter-of-factly. Anna looked at her, stunned for obvious reasons, so Goshen started explaining. "The tricorder detected the embryo almost immediately and confirmed what your other symptoms were alluding to," she said, pointing at a particular data set. "After the initial diagnosis, I took the blood sample to obtain embryonic cells for sequencing, just to confirm parentage."

Anna glared at Goshen, quickly snapping out of her stupor at the doctor's implication of infidelity. "I didn't cheat on Elsa!" she said indignantly.

"I didn't say you had, Freckles," Goshen replied evenly. "I was just being thorough. Anyway, there were a few embryonic cells and after purification, amplification, sequencing and comparison of the DNA against the database, the computer came back with these two matches." Goshen accessed another page, and Anna and Elsa's Initiation photos looked back at them. Anna, unsurprisingly, was wearing her usual smile, while Elsa's gaze was completely emotionless and ice cold. "Brrr," Goshen commented, looking at Elsa's picture, before noticing a new addition to each of their files. "Aw, look," she pointed out with sarcastic cuteness. "The little one's mommies are Public Enemies Number One and Two."

Anna swatted the cheeky Physician playfully. "What was the third test for?" she asked, her mind ecstatic but still whirling from all of the discoveries.

"For this," Goshen replied, accessing the third test result. A picture emerged, and Anna reached out gingerly to trace a softly-shaped but still-recognizable head with small ear buds and eyes. Little arm and leg buds showed the beginnings of fingers and toes, and Anna's smile widened as the tears started to form.

"Can you tell the gender?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Not from the picture, no; there are no distinguishing gender characteristics at this point in a pregnancy," Goshen answered. "But since she has two mommies and we have her entire genetic sequence in front of us to confirm things, I can safely say this precious little Peanut will develop into a girl. Congratulations, Freckles; you have a little Ice Princess."

"Wow," Anna said simply, still trying to process it all. After a few moments, though, her natural inquisitiveness prompted her to speak. "Um, how?" she asked curiously. "And, um, why aren't you freaking out about the biological impossibility of this? You are really calm about this whole thing."

Goshen shrugged. "It's not unprecedented," she said mildly. "Especially if you are a Plebe. The computer makes the best genetic match with the current population available and it doesn't care much about gender or race. In fact, about five months ago, there was a perky blonde Actress whose perfect match just happened to be a cocoa-skinned female Chef. Their bundle of joy should be here in about 4 months."

Anna smiled. She would have liked to talk to Tiana and Lottie more, but she had been kidnapped before she could do much. "But they had help," Anna pointed out.

"True," Goshen allowed, "but there have been documented cases of Extraordinary females having children with their female partners even as far back as the early 21st century. Those unplanned pregnancies have tapered off with the State's population control mechanisms, but you two were no longer under the State's care and hadn't been for months, so you both were fertile. And, apparently, your lovely Ice Queen can use her powers to create life," she said, pointing to Nieve. "So all in all, I'm more intrigued than shocked. Of course it helps that I wouldn't be here if Extraordinary powers didn't cause 'accidents'," she admitted.

"You have two moms?" Anna asked, surprised.

"I do, yeah, but they had State help," Goshen replied. "I'm more referring to my family history. The family matriarchs were both ladies, two of their daughters married women and a good number of their granddaughters and future descendants married other ladies as well. If they had the family plasma powers, they were able to have kids without any kind of medical intervention," she said. "It took about a generation to figure that out though, so there are at least two surprises that I know of."

"I guess that all makes sense, in a weird sort of way," Anna mused. "Anyway, how old is she?" she asked, still absentmindedly tracing the picture.

Goshen smirked and reached out to touch the stripe in Anna's right braid. "About six weeks; the same age as your skunk stripe," the Physician answered with a knowing smile and a tug on the braid. "So maybe it wasn't just the orgasm," she teased.

Anna blushed and shot the Doctor a peeved look, but then decided to ignore everything in favor of looking at the little miracle on the screen. "I can't wait for your other Mom to meet you, sweetie," Anna said happily, before the painful reality of not having Elsa by her side for such an important moment hit her square in the chest. Anna's face crumpled and she started crying. Almost immediately, warm arms encircled her, and she wept into Goshen's chest as the doctor rocked her softly. "Shh, Freckles," she soothed. "It will be all right."

"But Elsa should be here with me for this," Anna choked out. "We should be meeting our daughter together."

"Yeah, you should be, Freckles," Goshen agreed, never stopping her gentle rocking. "But she's going to come get you, and you can tell her then. And I look forward to when she finds out the State not only kidnapped you but her kid as well, because then all ice hell is going to break loose over the Patricians' heads, and it will be amazing." In spite of her tears, Anna chuckled at that last statement and looked up at Goshen reproachfully. "What?" Goshen protested. "It's true. You don't fuck with someone's kid, especially a kid that belongs to an Extraordinary with a potent temper. She nearly decapitated the lot of them when they just had you; now that she's a mom, her wrath will be even worse. I can't wait to see all the Patrician ice statues in front of the Great Hall."

Anna laughed, and feeling much better with the twin happy thoughts of Elsa coming to rescue her and Goshen's pleasing mental image of Patrician ice statues, Anna's tears slowed and she wiped her eyes as she pulled away from the Physician. "Thank you, Franny," she said sincerely, using Goshen's real name as a way of showing her appreciation.

"You know you are never supposed to speak that name out loud, Freckles," Goshen chastised her with a chagrined face.

"Then you should have never told me what your real name was, Frances Kimberly Goshen-Possible," Anna countered with a smile.

"I couldn't help it. Everybody tells you everything," Goshen grumbled but returned Anna's hug when she felt herself being squeezed emphatically. "Now quit embarrassing the crap out of me and get some rest," the Physician ordered gruffly, letting go of Anna and gently pushing her into a reclining position. "Your body has been under a lot of stress lately and obviously coming back to Campus didn't help. I am going to go get you some food and some drugs for the nausea, but just push the button on the bed if you need anything else," Goshen requested as she walked to the door.

"I will," Anna promised, settling back down.

Goshen nodded and unlocked the door, causing it to slide open. She half-expected the Enforcer to come barreling back in, but to her shock, it wasn't the Enforcer who stood there but Patrician Observer and Patrician Scientist. "You honor me with your presence, noble Patricians," Goshen said automatically, bowing low and reverently as protocol and conditioning demanded.

"Physician," Patrician Scientist said, acknowledging the Doctor curtly. Although she was older now, the highest-ranking Patrician and head of the Physical Sciences Pillar was still a beauty; in fact, she was one of the fairest in the State. She was also one of the most ruthless, using her knowledge of chemicals to poison and maim anyone whom she might consider a rival. Her most notorious assassination had been that of an ebony-haired Assistant whose only crime had been being prettier than the Scientist was, although the Scientist's involvement in her murder was considered rumor rather than fact. "Is this where the Traitor is being treated?" the Scientist asked, although Goshen was fairly confident she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Patrician Scientist," Goshen answered crisply, as both Patricians strode into the room.

Anna sat up to look at them and they looked back at her. "Such an insignificant speck of a Plebe," Patrician Scientist sniffed, ignoring Anna's offended look, "and yet she causes so much trouble. Why did you remove the Enforcer?" the Patrician demanded, turning her attention back to Goshen. "And why was the door locked?"

"It was not locked to prevent your entrance, Patrician, but to prevent the Enforcer from returning," Goshen explained. "And the reason I removed the Enforcer is because there is a medical situation with the Traitor that requires utmost secrecy." The Patricians looked at her, expecting her to continue, but Goshen spared a quick glance to Anna before she continued. "I have to tell them about her," she mouthed, trying to let Anna know she was incredibly sorry. Anna nodded subtlety, signaling her assent. Goshen was cranky and acerbic, but she had a caring heart and unwavering loyalty to those she loved. Anna trusted her and if Goshen thought she had to disclose Anna's pregnancy, then there was truly no other way. Goshen gave her an apologetic frown and then returned her focus to the Patricians.

"Well, what is it?" Patrician Observer asked impatiently. Like Patrician Scientist, Patrician Observer, head of Goshen's own Biological Sciences Pillar, was also very beautiful. Razor-sharp cheek bones highlighted luminous eyes and her statuesque frame moved with a powerful grace. Ever the iconoclast, though, she usually hid that beauty under flowing black robes, and she twisted her gorgeous long hair into plaits that resembled menacing horns sprouting from the top of her head.

"The Traitor is pregnant, your Excellencies," Goshen replied. "The stress that her body was under due to this pregnancy, coupled with the stress of being captured, caused her to black out before she reached you."

"So you've betrayed more than the State, it seems," Patrician Observer observed.

"I would never be unfaithful to my Intended," Anna responded with conviction.

"You will only speak when spoken to, Traitor," Patrician Scientist snapped.

"I've been told repeatedly I'm no longer a Citizen of this State," Anna retorted, her anger rising uncharacteristically quickly. "I don't have to obey or respect you anymore."

"Still defiant even in the face of death," Patrician Observer noted with an odd amusement. "That must be respected, even if it is incredibly stupid."

"Never stupid, only ill-advised," Anna answered immediately and to everyone's surprise, she suddenly smiled fondly.

"I will never understand the thought processes of a pregnant female," Patrician Scientist said contemptuously. "But what of her statement, Physician? Could she really be telling the truth?" she asked.

"She's telling the truth," Goshen confirmed, pulling up the baby's brand-new medical file on the larger screen of the medical bay. "She didn't cheat on the Architect. The DNA sequencing confirms that the embryo has two biological mothers," she said, showing the results revealing the baby's parentage.

"Then the Ice Traitor is more powerful than we thought," Patrician Observer concluded.

"It would appear so, Excellency," Goshen replied.

"Then we mustn't make a misstep," Patrician Scientist decided. "We were foolish enough to underestimate her before and now we have a burgeoning Revolution on our hands."

"If you don't want to screw up, I wouldn't kill me," Anna interrupted conversationally. "If I die at your hands, she will stop at nothing until you and everything associated with you is utterly destroyed."

Patrician Scientist glowered at Anna, but Patrician Observer spoke before the Scientist could. "We have already learned that lesson, impertinent child," she said evenly. "So do not fear. You are safe for the time being." The Patrician thought for a second and then smiled coldly. "In fact, if all occurs as the State would hope, then we will never raise a hand against you," she said.

"You would let a traitor live?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Of course not, silly child," the Observer mocked. "But, with any luck, it won't be the State that kills you. If your Ice Queen is as…hot-tempered as she would appear to be, then a cheating Intended could easily be expected to set her off. In her jealousy and rage, she could also reasonably be expected to take care of your execution for us. If she does that, she loses the love of the People and they will turn against her, quelling the Rebellion immediately. The extra added bonus is that when she learns the child was hers, she will be utterly devastated and will be excessively easy to destroy."

Anna's jaw clenched, but otherwise she showed no emotion. "My Intended would never hurt me," she said, her voice low with conviction and fury.

"No, she might not," Patrician Observer agreed. "But all is not lost. We still have her child and future wife," she concluded with a smug smirk. She glanced over at Patrician Scientist, who wore the same smug expression. "I believe we are done here, would you agree, Scientist?"

"I would, Observer," the other woman agreed.

"Then we will depart," the Observer declared. "She will remain here to make sure nothing happens to her or the baby, but keep her under constant watch, Physician," Patrician Observer ordered. "It was an excellent idea to keep her condition secret and you will maintain that discretion by keeping this room locked and keeping her medical file inaccessible to all except you and us. Only you are allowed to attend her."

Goshen grimaced as though the order was distasteful, but inside she was grateful for the unexpected boon of being Anna's only caretaker. She could keep an eye on the Apprentice and she could help out when the time came for her to be rescued. "Of course, honored Patrician," she said with disingenuous respect. The two older women took one last look at Anna and then swept out of the room in a flurry of robes and pomposity.

"I'm sorry I had to tell them, Freckles," Goshen said as soon as the door was shut and locked behind them. "It was the only way to keep you both safe. They might have been tempted to kill you, but even they aren't stupid enough to kill both you and the Ice Queen's child."

"It's okay," Anna assured her. "All of the State computers are integrated, so as soon as you ran the tests on me the information was at their disposal anyway."

She wanted to say more, wanted to talk with Goshen about the Patricians' plans and assumptions about Elsa, but whatever energy she still possessed had dissipated completely as soon as the two ruling-class ladies had left the room. Goshen, excellent Physician that she was, noticed immediately. "Lie down and go to sleep, Freckles," she said gently. "We'll figure all of this out later." Anna nodded and settled back down completely on the bed. Within minutes she was asleep, and Goshen made sure she stayed asleep before leaving the room.

Once outside, Goshen went back to her office and sent a message to Leader. "I don't know if you know where the Ice Queen is, but you have to find her," she typed. "I can't tell you why, but Ginger needs her worse than you think she does. Get her here now or there may not be an Ice Queen or Apprentice for much longer." She hit send, and satisfied that her message got her point across, Goshen got up and returned to the hospital wing to watch over Anna.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 8 – The Best Laid Plans

Elsa sat in a flight chair in the hovercraft, quietly seething as the craft flew through the approaching dusk. She had been so close to getting her Anna back. Anna had been in her arms and they were just about to escape to some place safe where they could be together when Facilier had torn them apart again.

"Angry" didn't even begin to cover the depth of the emotion that Elsa was now feeling. "Livid" or "Enraged" was probably closer, but even those descriptors weren't quite sufficient. Elsa knew she would kill the man on sight if she ever saw him again, so she hoped that the State would take care of him before she had to confront him. Elsa saw Tiana fidget uncomfortably in her chair across the cabin, and it was then Elsa realized how cold the cabin had gotten. She turned her thoughts to more loving ones of Anna, and the temperature warmed up. Tiana nodded gratefully, and Elsa managed a polite nod in return.

Looking for something to distract her from her anger, Elsa's eyes flitted about the cabin, finally landing on the sulking Canadian lynx that was lying close to her chair. Marshmallow hadn't taken Anna's departure well, either; it was obvious the cat had made it his mission to protect her Apprentice, and he had failed, causing his sulk. Elsa knew exactly how he was feeling, so she slid down to the floor and gathered the nearly-adult cat into her lap. Marshmallow responded by head-butting her and rubbing gently and affectionately, purring as she started to stroke his fur. She smiled in spite of her mood, and each of them took comfort from the other's presence as they sat there together.

"How long until we make it to Old Chicago?" Elsa asked, scratching behind the wildcat's ears.

"We aren't going to Chicago," Tiana responded. "Big Daddy was lying in case there were surveillance drones around. We do have an estate in Old Chicago, but it was a decoy in this case."

"Then where are we going?" Elsa asked. She frowned as she thought of something else. "Where are my parents going?" she demanded.

"Your parents are still going to Old LA," Tiana assured her. "They are going to make a few stops along the way to make sure they are not being tracked, but their ultimate destination is Old Los Angeles. Ours is most likely Dunbroch."

"Most likely," Elsa echoed.

"We haven't heard from Leader yet," Tiana said, answering the unspoken question. "But she probably wants us to go there to formulate our plan for getting Ginger back."

"I don't need a plan," Elsa stated. "We all know that the Patricians will have her taken back to Campus. Fly there and drop me off. Planning done and problem solved."

Tiana smirked. "Well, you certainly don't have a confidence problem, El," she replied.

"El?" Elsa questioned. She was familiar with nicknames due to her parents' proclivity for them, but she had never had anyone shorten her already-short first name.

"I'm from the South, honey," Tiana shrugged. "It's practically against the law to call anyone by their full given name. You only do that when they are in trouble."

Elsa looked at Tiana and Tiana looked back at her unconcernedly. "Then what's your diminutive or nickname?" Elsa asked in a curious rather than sarcastic tone.

"Lottie calls me Tia or Honey. My Daddy called me Babycakes. Big Daddy calls me Princess or Sugarplum. Mama calls me Boo or Sugar," Tiana listed off. "Even on Campus I was Chef or Voodoo Queen. If anyone calls me Tiana, it's usually the help, and they call me Miss Tiana."

"That is a lot of nicknames," Elsa decided after a moment's pause. "I don't have nearly as many. My parents had them for me, but I grew out of them. I've had people call me Ice Queen, of course, and Lass, but no one but Anna has dared to give me an outright nickname since my parents."

"And what does she call you?" Tiana asked with a smile, charmed by Elsa's unexpected revelations.

"Love," Elsa admitted with a small blush.

"Well, that's appropriate," Tiana chuckled. "And what do you call her?"

"When I first met her, my term of endearment was just 'Anna'," Elsa replied with a small yet contemplative smile. "She had wanted to be called that for so long, but she couldn't be, so calling her that was how I showed her how much she meant to me and how much I cared. Now it really has become her name, so ironically enough, I have slipped back into calling her 'Apprentice'. She was only ever my Apprentice, and the title always reminds me that she's mine."

"She is definitely yours, El," Tiana said with a smirk. "And not that my opinion matters, but I think you calling her 'Apprentice" is sweet. It fits you both somehow. Anyway," Tiana said, changing the subject to get it back on track, "back to the plan. Yes, we need one, because we will be walking straight into a trap. Even our combined awesomeness might not be enough to rescue Ginger if the State knows we are coming, and we will need to plan our way in and out."

Elsa frowned, disliking the fact that Tiana was right. "I suppose," she said begrudgingly. "You," she began, putting Marshmallow down, rising and going over to Naveen, "take us to Dunbroch," she ordered. Tiana cleared her throat pointedly. "Please," she added unwillingly.

"Not until I get the okay from Leader," Naveen said stubbornly, deciding to prove his manliness to the Ice Beauty by being brave enough to defy her.

Elsa's frown contracted further, becoming a scowl as she lifted her hands. Ice started forming on the end of Naveen's nose, but he held firm even as his body started to shiver. The stalemate lasted for a few more long moments, but just as Tiana took pity on the poor man and moved to intervene, the communications link peeped. Naveen saw who it was from and opened the channel gratefully. "Leader! How wonderful to hear from you!" he gushed. "How may we help you on this most pleasant day?"

It was an audio-only link, so they couldn't see Belle, but Elsa could picture the puzzled look the beauty would have on her face at such an oddly enthusiastic greeting. It was an amusing thought, and a smirk took over her face while they waited for Belle to respond. "Have you been using mind-altering substances again, Frog?" Belle asked flatly, her exasperation coming through as clear as day through the link.

"No, Ma'am!" Naveen chirped crisply. "But I do have a guest who was most impatient to hear from you, so I am very happy that you contacted us."

"She's freezing some part of you, isn't she?" Belle hypothesized dryly, hearing the desperate tinge to the cheerful tone.

"Yes!" Naveen whined piteously. "Please tell us where we need to go before my perfect nose is ruined."

"Bring them to Dunbroch," Leader ordered. "And do not let her bully you into taking her to Campus."

"Yes, Leader!" Naveen said gratefully and cut off the channel when Leader signed off.

Elsa lowered her hands and the ice on Naveen's nose melted away. She gave him one last warning glare and then returned to her flight seat by Marshmallow. The cat decided that she was too far away and clambered into her lap, and she cuddled him indulgently for the rest of the flight. Now that Elsa seemed calmer and was talking, Tiana amicably refused to let her slip back in her angry silence and they kept up their friendly conversation until the craft landed in the dense, familiar woods around the cottage in Dunbroch.

Elsa took a deep breath as she exited the craft, inhaling the welcome evening scent of her beloved forest. Of all the places in the State, this felt like most like home, even more so than Arendelle. Arendelle had been special because her parents had been there, but these woods, even without her beloved Anna, still comforted her in a way that Arendelle never had. Elsa knew they couldn't live here all of the time, because it was far too isolated for someone as extroverted as Anna, but when all of this was over, Elsa truly hoped that this place would still be their sanctuary.

Marshmallow seemed to share her sentiment, because as soon as he saw the woods, he started purring and rubbing, eagerly asking for permission to leave. Elsa smiled at him, and after a quick rub of his head, whistled twice. He gave her one last rub before taking off for the trees, and Elsa smiled after him.

"You like being here," Tiana observed as the door closed behind her and Naveen took off.

"Yes, I do," Elsa confirmed. "I would be much happier if Anna was here with me, but some of the happiest times of my life have happened here and I never wanted to leave. It's nice to be back."

Tiana smiled and opened her mouth to say something when a large brown bear lumbered into the clearing, took one look at them and quickened its pace toward Elsa. Tiana's eyes grew wide, and when she found her voice, she tried to warn Elsa without provoking the bear. "El, there is a bear right behind you," she said quietly but urgently. Elsa turned around instantly, and much to Tiana's surprise, her smile widened, her eyes grew warm, and she swiftly took two steps to envelop the bear's neck in a hug. The bear sat down on its haunches and brought a massive paw up, embracing the icy woman in return. Tiana smiled as the surprise wore off. "I'm just going to assume y'all know each other," she decided.

The bear huffed with ursine laughter as she let Elsa go. "Yes, we know one another," Elsa replied, turning back toward Tiana. "Tiana, also known as Voodoo Queen, meet Elinor of Dunbroch, also known as Mama-Bear," she introduced them.

"Ah, so you're Bear-Scotty's mother," Tiana realized. "I didn't think the 'bear' part of your code name was quite so literal."

Elinor nodded good-naturedly, and Tiana smiled. Elinor looked at them both and then swept her head to the left, indicating the path. "I know where I'm going, Elinor," Elsa protested. Elinor fixed her with a chiding look and then rummaged around in her satchel with her nose. With her teeth, she pulled out a key ring with a single key attached, and Elsa now understood why the bear was there. "But, you're right; I don't have the key anymore," she admitted, taking the key from Elinor. "Thank you," Elsa said. Elinor nodded, and after a fond look at them both, she lumbered out of the clearing in the opposite direction.

"Is Bear-Scotty a bear too?" Tiana inquired as Elsa led them expertly through the woods.

"Yes, as far as what we've heard from Elinor," Elsa answered. "Anna got that information out of her about five minutes after we met her."

"I assume she was human at that point," Tiana said good-naturedly.

"Well, she had been," Elsa recalled. "But, no, by the time Anna asked the question, Elinor was back in her nonverbal bear form. Anna managed to learn all of her secrets anyway."

That got an outright laugh out of Tiana. "That sounds like our Ginger," she chuckled. Elsa nodded and smiled back.

They walked through the woods for several hundred more meters until they came to another clearing, this one surrounded by much denser forest. Elsa's spirits rose at the familiar sight of the derelict building, but then sank just as quickly when she realized there was no Anna rambling around inside or painting somewhere in the garden. She gave a quick, disappointed sigh before leading Tiana to the outer door. After using the key to open it, the ladies skirted around the corridor until they reached the inner door. Elsa didn't know if her handprint would still give her access, but she placed it on the panel anyway, knowing that even if it didn't unlock the door, it would alert the occupants to their presence. The door slid open obediently, though, so Elsa and Tiana walked into the foyer.

The cottage was almost exactly the same, right down to the smell of coffee that permeated the air. There was definitely more activity, though, as Kuzco was scurrying around and Hacker and Belle were furiously typing away on their keyboards. Belle looked up at the sound of the door sliding open and her mouth quirked into a smirk. "I thought there was an even chance that you would browbeat Frog into taking you to Campus instead of bringing you here," she said by way of a greeting.

"I'm impulsive and short-tempered when it comes to Anna, but I was planning sabotage long before I became involved with your operation," Elsa said evenly. "I've learned to never underestimate the State, and Tiana reminded me of this when we were flying."

"Meaning you would have browbeaten Frog into taking you to Campus if she hadn't been there," Belle translated.

"Maybe," Elsa admitted, "but I would like to think I would have planned everything out before I tried to rescue my Apprentice."

"You probably would have, but I'm glad you came here instead," Belle replied. "And I am even gladder Voodoo Queen came with you. Between the two of you, we should be able to get her out of there with minimal fuss and damage. Have a seat and I'll tell you what I've been planning."

Elsa and Tiana sat on the couch, and Belle pulled up the adjacent armchair. She put her laptop on the coffee table, and Elsa leaned forward to look at the screen, only to have a puffy ball of white fur insinuate himself in her face and start purring. "Olaf!" she exclaimed softly. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Elinor."

"He wouldn't stay with her," Belle mentioned, as the ecstatic Persian purred and rubbed all over his second-most beloved human. "He kept coming back here, and eventually she gave up. She would come every other day to feed him and empty his box."

"You owe Elinor big time, spoiled brat," Elsa chastised with a pointed finger. Olaf impertinently rubbed his chin on the finger before settling himself down in her lap. Elsa sighed and started stroking his fur before turning her attention back to Belle. Belle looked at Elsa and the Leader of the Rebellion's eyebrow quirked so high it almost got lost in her hairline. "What?" Elsa challenged.

"You are one of the most feared people in the State," Belle reminded her. "And your cat walks all over you, both literally and figuratively."

Elsa shrugged. "He's my kitty, as is Marshmallow," she said simply. "And Anna is my Apprentice. Only the three of them are allowed the privilege," she stated in a friendly tone that had a warning undercurrent of ice.

Belle smiled. "And there's my Ice Queen," she said wryly. "Anyway, I've coordinated with…" she began, only be cut off by Kuzco.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Leader, but something came through on the State broadcast that I thought everyone should see," he said, pointing to the video feed on his tablet. He reached for the remote control and flipped on the larger communications screen in the front room.

All of them turned to watch, and the Campus airport came into view on the screen. As they listened, the Reporter breathlessly explained that one of the crafts currently landing held the notorious Traitor known as the Apprentice, and now they understood why Kuzco had alerted them to the broadcast. The crafts landed slowly, and after what seemed an eternity to Elsa, the doors started opening and Enforcers started filing out. Out of one of these crafts emerged two armed Enforcers escorting a man that caused Elsa to scowl and Tiana to gasp. "Who is that?" Belle asked, curious as the temperature noticeably dropped.

"My son-of-a-bitch of an uncle," Tiana growled. "He was the one that betrayed the Apprentice and called the State. My Momma, Big Daddy and all of their people managed to get Ginger out, but just as we thought we were all safe, he used his teleportation powers to kidnap her."

"Well, apparently they found out he was an Extraordinary," Belle noted as Facilier was dragged away. "Keep tabs on him," she ordered Hacker. "I want to know when they move him." The spiky-haired blonde nodded in assent.

"Why?" Elsa questioned, her anger barely allowing the word to pass her lips.

"So I can tell you where they are keeping him when you go back to Campus, of course," Belle replied, with an unfriendly smile. She automatically despised anyone who hurt any of her people, but someone who would betray someone like Anna was truly despicable, especially when he himself was an Extraordinary. Elsa smiled at her, the same ice-cold smile she had given the Patricians before she nearly killed them, and Belle nodded.

The Enforcers continued to file out and a second person in cuffs emerged. Once again, however, it was not Anna, and Elsa sighed in frustration. This prisoner was an Enforcer by the look of his uniform, and Elsa reasoned this was probably the Enforcer who had killed her Apprentice's friend. He, too, had apparently been found out, because he was being marched towards the Campus brig.

Finally, the occupants of the last craft emerged and Elsa saw the person she had been desperate to see. Anna looked fine, if a little distraught, and Elsa blew a short breath of relief. Belle, after scrutinizing Ginger's Enforcer escorts, nodded approvingly. "Ginger is in very good hands," she said. "Captain Li and his Lieutenants are some of our best men. They report directly to Beast, which, now that I think about it, is why he was able to contact me so quickly. I think this is about the best scenario we could have had."

Any situation in which her Apprentice was a prisoner of the State would never be described as "best" in Elsa's mind, but she kept her opinions to herself as the Enforcers gathered around Anna and they began to march. It didn't take long for everyone in the cottage to realize the group on Campus was headed for the Great Hall and the Patricians. Elsa kept her eyes glued to red hair, trying to keep her focus on Anna even as the Enforcers blocked her view. Elsa saw the wide smile that graced Anna's face when she saw the Ice Queen's buildings and Elsa smiled in return. The smile faded when the party grew closer to the Great Hall and she saw Anna sway. Elsa's whole body tensed as the large, bald Enforcer reached out to steady her Apprentice, and she jumped off of the couch, launching an unsuspecting Olaf as she did so, when Anna's body suddenly went slack. The large Enforcer was astoundingly fast for his size, though, and he caught her Apprentice and cradled her against his chest in his massive arms before any part of her had a chance to strike the ground. Elsa calmed down just a bit and sat back down, watching as the Captain immediately barked orders to his people and the entire group changed course and headed towards the Campus hospital.

The reporter prattled on about something inconsequential as the group marched away, but as soon as the Apprentice was out of sight, the live transmission was cut off abruptly and was replaced by the regularly-scheduled programming. Kuzco turned the communications screen off, and the five of them sat in silence for a few moments. When nothing meaningful happened within a few seconds, Elsa grew impatient and rose from the couch, making her way towards the door. "And just where in the Pillars' name do you think you're going?" Belle demanded. "Naveen left at least an hour ago, and we have no other transport to Campus."

"Blizzards travel amazingly fast," Elsa countered, putting on one of the cloaks that hung by the door.

"I can't go by blizzard, El," Tiana put in quietly. "And you promised to let me help."

"I never promised," Elsa retorted just as quietly, hesitating at the door. "I said your help would be nice, but I never promised."

"Don't play the semantics game, El," Tiana advised gently, getting up and walking towards the agitated Ice Queen. "Anna is only still alive because you are still at large; you get yourself captured because you are being reckless, and you take away her only leverage. Come back, sit and let's talk. I promise you we will leave before daybreak, but let's plan a least a little before we leave."

"But Anna needs me now," Elsa snapped. "She isn't well, and those bastards have her. Would you leave Lottie in a situation like that?"

"If leaving her in it for a few more hours meant I could get her and her rescue party out safely, then, yes, I would," Tiana said honestly, reaching out cautiously to tug on Elsa's arm. "Come on, El," she pleaded.

Elsa sighed sharply, but she did as she was asked, taking off the cloak and hanging it back up on its hook before coming back to the couch. Olaf resumed his place on her lap, and she calmed herself by smoothing down his fur. Belle looked at her sympathetically for a few seconds and then, as was her wont, she started to boss people around. "Hacker, please access Ginger's file," she requested. "See if the hospital has had time to scan her. If they have, the diagnosis will be in her file." Hacker nodded and got to work. "In the meantime, Llama, see if you can raise Hua Ping," she continued. "If you can, see if she can do a transport immediately." Kuzco nodded and got to work. "You two," she said, pointing to her two Extraordinary Queens and handing them a tablet, "use the blueprint data the Ice Queen gave us to figure out how to get in and out of that hospital without being seen. Keep in mind you will have a hyperactive redhead with you on the escape." Elsa looked up at Belle sharply, but Belle had turned away to confer with Hacker.

"She's teasing, El," Tiana assured Elsa. "Now teach me how to read one of these damn things," she grumbled as she frowned at the blueprint. Elsa took the tablet and turned it right side up, and Tiana blushed. "Whoops," she commented with a small laugh.

Elsa looked at her, knowing Tiana was purposefully trying to lighten her mood. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," Tiana answered sincerely. "Now let's find a way to get your lady back." Elsa nodded, and they spent the next few minutes debating and mapping out the best paths in and out.

In the meantime, Hacker continued to work, but when he accessed Anna's file, nothing had changed save one thing. He pointed it out to Belle and she smiled. "Hey Ice Queen," she called to Elsa. "Your Intended is Public Enemy Number Two."

Elsa smiled in spite of her mood. "They have it backwards," she answered. "Anna is much more dangerous than I am. Without her, I would be still a bitter, solitary saboteur."

Belle chuckled. "So very true," she agreed. "Llama, what is your progress?" she asked, turning to the other person in the room.

"Hua Ping will be here within a few hours," he answered crisply. "She was only too glad to help."

"Excellent," Belle commented. "Until she gets here, you two continue to plan and Hacker, keep monitoring that file for changes." Everyone voiced their consent and they all worked steadily as they sat down to wait. It was only about five minutes later that Hacker's voice piped up.

"Ginger has been admitted to the hospital in Room 1113, Leader," he said. "She was unconscious when they brought her in, and she is with the Master Physician now."

"Which Master Physician?" Belle and Elsa asked simultaneously. They looked at one another. "Jinx," they both muttered under their breath. "Jinx again," was the only follow up and after smirking at one another, they both stared intently at Hacker.

"By order of the Patricians, their personal Master Physician was called in," he said, and a slight pink colored his cheeks as he thought of his long-time best friend.

"You really need to tell Goshen that you're in love with her," Belle stated. "But, anyway, that is wonderful news."

"It is," Elsa agreed. "She is the best Physician in the State."

"And she's on our side," Belle pointed out. "Plus, she's an Extraordinary that adores your Intended, and she has energy powers strong enough to melt steel. Ginger is about as safe as she could be until we get there, and she is getting excellent medical care in the meantime."

Elsa let the relief flow through her at Belle's words. Anna would be safe until she got there, and her Apprentice was getting medical help. Considering the current circumstances, Elsa really couldn't ask for much more. "Room 1113, Room 1113," she murmured, sliding the blueprint around until she found it on the first floor. Unsurprisingly, it was in a restricted-access wing, but with her knowledge and skills, it would be relatively easy to get in and get Anna out of there. She filled Tiana in on her thoughts, and they debated back and forth a bit, but they came to a consensus fairly quickly. Now with their plan in place, there was little to do but listen for updates from Hacker and wait for Mulan's arrival.

About 15 minutes later, a soft "Shit!" came from one of the computer terminals, and everyone looked over to Hacker. Elsa got up immediately and went to peer over his shoulder.

Belle's face instantly became a scowl; Hacker never cursed unless something was really wrong. "What happened?" she demanded.

"I lost access to Ginger's medical file," he answered, typing furiously. "The rest of her file is here, but the medical part has been further encrypted."

"The Pillars damn you, Goshen," Belle muttered under her breath. "Keep trying, but it will take a lot of code to crack it now, Hacker," she said more loudly. "Goshen has locked everyone out and that file is now under the highest security levels the State has. Having that level of security clearance and encryption is one of the perks of treating the Patricians."

"She's only doing it to protect Ginger somehow," Tiana reasoned. "She must have figured out what Ginger's got before she scanned her and locked the file so no one else would know."

"Probably," Leader agreed. "She can usually diagnose people without the computers. The electronic-based tests are typically just confirmation. But what would she want to hide?"

"The fact that my Apprentice does have an identifiable medical condition," Elsa stated. "If Anna was fine, the Physician wouldn't have bothered. There must actually be something wrong with her," she concluded. Elsa sat back down on the couch, the rigidity of her posture and the cold air surrounding her conveying her worry and anxiety. Tiana and Belle glanced at one another, silently asking each other whether they should try to comfort Elsa or leave her alone. Tiana decided to at least attempt comfort, so she tentatively reached out to touch Elsa's arm. Elsa reached for the hand and gently removed it, squeezing the fingers briefly with her own cold ones before letting them drop. Without another word, she got up from the couch, crossed the living room and foyer and walked out the inner door.

Once outside in the garden, Elsa took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. Losing Anna had been her worst nightmare since they had begun their relationship, and seeing her Apprentice collapse on the live broadcast had terrified her in a way that Elsa couldn't quite describe. That terror, coupled with the Physician's encryption of Anna's file and tacit confirmation of an issue, was causing Elsa to be almost out of her mind with worry. Her powers responded in kind, and soon the garden was buried under snow and ice. Elsa sank to the ground, welcoming the feel of the cold as it enveloped her.

Elsa lay there for what had to be at least half an hour, letting the cold numb her twisting emotions. Finally feeling more in control, she rose from the snow and ice and made them disappear. She let herself back into the outer door and circled back to the inner door, pausing briefly before accessing the panel to make the door slide open. She walked back into the living room, and without a word, sat back down on the couch.

"We got a message while you were out," Belle said, purposely avoiding asking Elsa where she had been or what she had been doing. "Goshen has informed us that Ginger needs you immediately. She wouldn't, or couldn't, say why, but she was emphatic that you need to come to Campus."

"How much longer will it take Mulan to get here?" Elsa asked, processing this new information.

"About two hours," Belle replied.

"Then I am going to get some rest," Elsa decided. "Which bedroom is ours now?" she asked, assuming that Belle, being Leader, had chosen the master bedroom as her own.

"The same one you've always had," Belle replied nonchalantly. "In spite of your absence, it still belongs to you. It's got pictures of your cats in it for the Pillars' sake. No way could I commandeer that. Besides, I shudder to think about the amount of sex and accompanying bodily fluids that bed has had the privilege of experiencing. I certainly don't want to sleep on it."

Elsa's expression turned cold, and Belle was worried that her teasing, meant to lighten the situation, had only made it worse. Unexpectedly though, Elsa's eyebrow quirked and a small, wicked smirk graced her features. "Do you really think the only place in this cottage that we had each other was on that bed?" she taunted quietly, enjoying Belle's look of shock, Kuzco's snicker of surprise and Tiana's laugh of amusement before she left the living room to get any rest she could.

A little under two hours later, a welcome knock woke Elsa from her fitful slumber and she sprang from the bed. Tiana poked her head in as Elsa opened the door. "Hua Ping just radioed that she is making her landing," Tiana told Elsa. "We need to meet her at the clearing."

"Excellent," Elsa said, coming out into the living room and shutting the door behind her.

Belle, Hacker and Kuzco looked up from what they are doing. "Bring the Apprentice home, Master," Kuzco requested with a smile.

"Without fail, Assistant," she assured him. Elsa and Tiana walked to the door before Elsa turned to make one last request of Belle. "Our big kitty, Marshmallow, will be coming home soon. Please take care of him and Olaf," she requested.

"They'll both be warm, fed and happy when you get back," Belle guaranteed her. Elsa gave a nod of thanks and she and Tiana walked out the door. A ten-minute walk and they were back at the clearing, watching as a large, black dragon circled and descended. Knowing time was of the essence, they both climbed on Mulan's back as soon as she landed, and without a single word, they took off for Campus.

EEEEEEEEEEEE

Goshen tapped a few more things into her computer, stifling a yawn as she did so. She hadn't been to sleep in over 24 hours, but the situation with the Apprentice and the Patricians made sleep a luxury she couldn't afford. She scanned the file one more time, and satisfied with what she saw, Goshen closed the program and put her computer to sleep. She got up and stretched, yawning once more as she left her office to go check on Ginger.

About halfway there, her cuff started chiming, and Goshen grimaced when she saw it was Patrician Scientist calling. "How may I be of assistance, Honored Patrician?" she asked as she opened the channel.

"Return to your office, Physician," the Patrician ordered. "The Patricians have conferred and we have specific instructions for you."

"As you command, Excellency," Goshen responded automatically, glad that her fatigue was not yet overriding her common sense and she had been polite to the Patrician. The call ended and Goshen turned around, making her way back to her office. The door slid open and Goshen was unsurprised to see Patrician Observer and Patrician Solver there. "You honor me with your presence, noble Patricians," Goshen said with the customary bow.

As was her custom, Patrician Observer got right to the point. "We have intercepted communications that indicate the Ice Queen is currently on her way to Campus," she stated. "While not explicitly stated in the communications, the only logical reason for her return would be to rescue her Apprentice, and we require your services in arranging their meeting."

"You want the Ice Queen to find her Apprentice?" Goshen asked incredulously, her hope crumbling that the Patricians would abandon their "Have-the-Ice-Queen-kill-Freckles" plan.

"Of course," Patrician Observer said dismissively. "You were present when we spoke to her and you know what the plan is. You do not have to pretend that you heard nothing."

"Understood, Patrician," Goshen replied. "How may I be of service to this plan?" she asked.

"We are fairly confident that the Rebellion had access to the Traitor's medical file long enough to know her hospital room number," Patrician Observer explained. "So, logic would dictate that the Ice Queen will go there. You will have removed the Traitor from that room and will be waiting there instead. You will pretend to be sympathetic to the Ice Queen's plight and you will lead her to her Apprentice. If luck is with the State, then the Rebellion will die there."

"And what if luck is not with the State, Excellency?" Goshen asked before she could help it.

"That is none of your concern," came Patrician Solver's cold voice. "You are only required to bring them together." The aristocratic Patrician walked over to the Physician and fixed her with a malevolent glare. "Do not think that your affections for the Traitor are unknown, Physician," she warned. "We know that you two were once lovers, and we know that you still remain friends. Do exactly as you are told or there will consequences. Do not risk your life or your mothers and sisters' lives for this Traitor."

"Just because my family has a genetic proclivity to be suckers for redheads does not mean I am stupid enough to betray the State and put my family in danger," Goshen retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, I love Freckles with all my heart, and I probably always will in some capacity, but truthfully, we were never right for each other and we both found someone else. My feelings for the Apprentice are the last ones you should be worrying about."

The Patricians stared at her, and Goshen looked back calmly. Most of it was true; she, like most of the non-redheaded members of her family, was a complete sucker for red hair, and she had fallen pretty easily for Ginger. They had tried for a while, but Ginger was still just a kid at the time and it hadn't worked out. The part about not being stupid enough to betray the State, though, that was a total lie. As soon the Ice Queen set foot in her hospital, Goshen was hers and Ginger's until the very end. The State could go fuck itself right in the ear, as the steel-melting plasma powers of her mother and sisters rendered the State's threats against them impotent.

"Due to privacy reasons, the outer courtyard is the only place in the hospital that has audio-linked cameras," Goshen mentioned, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I am pretty sure Freckles will want some fresh air anyway, so I will try to encourage her to go there. When the Ice Queen gets here, I'll make sure that she follows."

The Patricians looked at one another and then back at the Physician. "That will be acceptable," Patrician Solver decided. "We will have the Broadcasters on alert to switch to those cameras when the time comes. For now, though, we will take our leave." She and Patrician Solver turned to leave, and Goshen bowed as they left her office.

"Well, today just got a lot more interesting," Goshen muttered in exasperation as she left her office once again. A few more doorways and corridors put her in front of Anna's room, and she knocked politely to let Anna know of her presence. A perky "Come in!" let her know it was safe, so she opened the door to greet her most troublesome patient.

"Good morning, Master Physician!" Anna said exuberantly.

"Well, you seem to be feeling much better, Freckles," Goshen commented. "How are you and Peanut doing this morning?"

"We're doing pretty well," Anna confirmed. "You don't look so good though," she said bluntly. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Just tired," Goshen answered. "I have this one patient who is a complete pain in my ass. I have to wait on her hand and foot, and on top of all that, I have to deal with Patricians ordering me to betray her and her Intended. It's simply exhausting."

"The Patricians came to see you again?" Anna questioned, now even more concerned in spite of Goshen's teasing.

"Yeah," Goshen answered. "Apparently the Ice Queen is on her way here. They want to me to make sure you guys meet up so that she can go psychotic and kill you in a fit of jealous rage."

Anna paused at that statement but then smiled widely. "I knew Elsa was coming!" she said excitedly. "Now I can tell her about our daughter."

"Which is exactly what the Patricians are hoping for," Goshen pointed out.

"Don't worry so much; Elsa would never hurt me," Anna stated with happy confidence.

"I know that," Goshen countered. "But you are still playing right into their hands. Anyway, come on, Freckles. You are supposed to be in the courtyard so they can get your meeting on camera. We'll pick you up some breakfast on the way and you can enjoy it outside before the Ice Queen gets here and my morning goes to shit."

"You keep swearing like that and you may jeopardize your chance to be one of Peanut's Aunties," Anna warned jokingly, refusing to let Goshen's cynicism bring her down when Elsa was on her way.

"I'll keep that in mind, Freckles," Goshen said wryly as the door opened and she escorted her bubbly patient down the hallway to the cafeteria.

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa and Tiana slid off Mulan's back and waited patiently until she had transformed back into her human self. Dawn was beginning to break, robbing them of the concealment of the darkness, but the light remained faint enough for them to make it to the nearest building and its ducting system safely. Here Mulan bade them good bye and good luck, and Tiana gave her a quick hug of thanks before she and Elsa disappeared into the ducts. Tiana lost track of the grates they crossed and the pipework they crawled through, but Elsa was phenomenal at knowing where she was, and within about 30 minutes, they were in the Campus Hospital's HVAC system. A few more minutes found them sneaking above the first floor, and after Elsa had counted the paces, she removed the grate to the vent on room 1113.

Elsa scanned the room cautiously before dropping in. She knew the Patricians were expecting her arrival and she didn't want to drop down into a trap. There was no one immediately visible in the room, however, so she dropped carefully to the floor, looking towards the bed for her Apprentice. There was no one there, either, so she signaled to Tiana, who dropped down into the room beside her. "Ginger took a fine time to take a walk," Tiana grumbled.

The door slid open unexpectedly, and Elsa and Tiana immediately got into their defensive stances, ready to incapacitate whoever might be entering. Seeing the two Extraordinaries glowering at her with their hands raised, Goshen stopped short, only to break out into a smirk when she saw who it was. "About time you guys got here," she said conversationally. "Although I wasn't expecting you, Voodoo Queen."

"Where's Anna?" Elsa demanded impatiently as she lowered her hands.

"Relax, Frosty Pants," Goshen replied. "She's eating her breakfast out in the courtyard. After yesterday, she needed a little fresh air. Well, that, and the Patricians are trying to manipulate you into killing her so they can broadcast it live on State TV. The courtyard is the only place in the hospital that has broadcast-ready cameras."

Elsa stared at Goshen, unsure she had just heard what she thought she had heard. "I would never do anything to harm Anna," she said perplexedly. "I would rather die myself than ever hurt her. How can they think I would kill her?"

"They're stupid," Goshen said succinctly. "They found out something that Anna needs to tell you and they think it will make you uncontrollably angry. Apparently, even after all this time, they don't quite get how much you two love one another. Or maybe they've all just forgotten how powerful love can be."

"What does Anna have to tell me?" Elsa asked cautiously, a bit scared of the answer.

"Ask her yourself," Goshen replied shortly. "That is a conversation that needs to happen between the two of you."

"Is that why you locked her file?" Elsa hypothesized.

"It had a lot to do with it, yes," Goshen confirmed before her short, sleep-deprived temper won out. "For the love of the Pillars, quit asking me all of these fucking questions and go see Ginger in the courtyard. You're not getting anything out of me, so seriously, just go," she ordered.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, but she did as she was told, leaving Tiana and Goshen in the room and heading towards the courtyard. The signs were easy to follow and it took her only a couple of minutes before she was outside. Her heart leapt in joy at the sight of Anna sitting there happily eating her breakfast and playing with Nieve, and unable to hold back anymore, Elsa crossed the paving stones and knelt in front of Anna sitting on the bench. "Elsa!" Anna squealed elatedly, as Elsa's arms lifted her up into a standing position and tightened around her waist. Anna's arms went around the Ice Queen's neck in an instant and she brought their lips together in the first kiss they had shared in weeks.

Elsa melted into that kiss, completely forgetting that they were on Campus trying to make an escape and that there was some sort of life-altering information that Anna needed to share with her. She had missed her Apprentice so much, and their brief reunion in the hanger had only whetted her need to be near Anna. Now, at last, they were together and Anna was in her arms. Elsa found she could not really focus on anything else.

Anna smiled into their kiss, every part of her glad that Elsa was there. There was so much to tell her, but for the moment Anna didn't care. Right now, Anna wanted to do nothing but keep kissing her beautiful Intended.

The kissing continued for an undetermined amount of time and both of the women got lost in one another. It was only after Elsa's brain finally started functioning properly that she remembered that she was trying to rescue Anna and that kissing in the middle of the Hospital courtyard was detrimental to that goal. Elsa slowly pulled away, and Anna reluctantly let her, knowing that there were other things that needed to be said and done. "We need to talk, Elsa," Anna said softly, as Elsa's arms remained clasped around her waist.

"I know," Elsa confessed, not letting go of Anna. "The Master Physician told me that you had something to tell me. She wouldn't tell me what, but she insisted I come out here." Anna paused, trying to think of the best way to tell the woman that she was in love with that she was pregnant with her child. Elsa noticed her hesitance and kissed Anna's forehead softly. "You can tell me, Apprentice," Elsa coaxed. "You know how much I love you and there is very little that would change that. Are you ill? What did the Physician find out?"

Anna smiled, now knowing how to get the conversation started. "She found out what's causing the white stripe in my hair," Anna answered, never taking her eyes from Elsa's. "I have some of your power inside of me."

Elsa thought about that and suddenly paled, making her skin even whiter than before. "They're killing you, aren't they?" she whispered in a panic. "My powers are freezing your life away."

Anna reached out a calming hand, caressing Elsa's cheek before kissing her gently. "No, love, it's pretty much the opposite, actually," she said tenderly when they parted. "Your powers are creating life within me, Elsa. I'm pregnant." Elsa's jaw went slack, and Anna couldn't help but giggle at the usually-reserved Ice Queen's dumbfounded expression. Anna reached behind her to gently grasp one of Elsa's hands, bringing it forward to rest on her abdomen. "I know you couldn't feel anything the morning after we made love," Anna said, "but she's bigger now. I'm sure you can feel your power in her now."

Anna's soothing voice brought Elsa back to herself a little, and she came out of her speechless haze to focus on sensing her power in Anna. Much to Elsa's surprise, it didn't take long; she felt a little pinprick of her power just under where her hand was lying. It was different though; it was definitely her power, but it had been changed somehow, and it was no longer totally identical to hers. "That's because she's half Anna's," her reason pointed out.

At that realization, the actuality of what Anna was telling her seeped into Elsa's consciousness. Anna was pregnant. And the baby was hers, or rather, theirs. Her shock gave way to euphoria, and Elsa dropped to her knees to fiercely, but gently, embrace Anna's torso. Anna laughed and kissed the top of Elsa's head. "She's definitely a she?" Elsa asked tentatively, looking up at Anna with such wonder that Anna couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Yes, love," Anna confirmed joyfully. "The tests have confirmed that. And the Master Physician can show you her picture when we get back inside." Elsa smiled then, one of her genuine, happy smiles, and she stood up to kiss Anna once again. This time, it was Anna's turn to melt, and the world faded away again.

Across the courtyard, a Voodoo Queen and a Physician smiled at one another, happy that Ginger's trust in the Ice Queen had not been misplaced. Hundreds of miles away in Dunbroch, a Leader, a Hacker, a Llama and an Olaf spared a brief moment to be happily shocked, and then turned their attention to keeping the broadcast going. Just a few miles away from them, a Jeweler, a Teenager and an erstwhile Mama Bear couldn't seem to stop smiling. Thousands of miles away in Old Los Angeles, a Fisherman and a Seamstress broke down into happy tears, while a Smuggler, a Debutante and another Seamstress congratulated them. But the joy wasn't limited to the people who personally knew the women on the screen. All over the State, the People watched, and all over the State, the People sympathized and fell in love with the Ice Queen and her Apprentice just that little bit more.

Just across the Campus, though, another group of people, these ones Patrician, watched. These Patricians raged that their plan had fallen to spectacular ruin at the hands of a mere Apprentice, and these Patricians vowed revenge. An Enforcer was called, and the revenge was set in motion. "Surround the Hospital," they ordered. "Capture the Ice Queen and her Apprentice and arrest them. If they won't come quietly, then kill them both."


	9. The Final Straw

Chapter 9 – The Final Straw

Anna slowly drew away from Elsa, a contented smile on her face. Anna had steadfastly believed that Elsa would be ecstatic about the news of their baby, and she had been right. Even now, Elsa's face was an endearing mix of pride, wonder and dumbfounded astonishment, and all Anna wanted to do was to stay in that courtyard and bask in that look forever.

Reality was a cruel mistress, however, and both of the women knew that the time for their escape was growing ever shorter. Elsa let go of Anna reluctantly, fighting to keep her focus in spite of the giddy exhilaration that was coursing throughout her body. She truly could not remember being this happy, and it was only the thought of losing this happiness to the State that spurred Elsa into letting her arms fall from Anna to steer them towards the exit and the two patiently-waiting Resistance members. Elsa tried to turn back into the Ice Queen as they walked, but her powers, responding to her joyful emotions, refused to cooperate, and as they headed back towards Tiana and Goshen, snow sublimated into existence and swirled in a happy dance around them. A spontaneous, almost involuntary flick of the wrist followed, and within seconds, hundreds of snow and ice butterflies filled the courtyard, joining the snowflakes in their ballet.

Anna looked around them and then back at Elsa with a teasing smile. "I think I should be offended," she joked. "All I ever got was two butterflies."

"And a cat," Elsa pointed out, looking at Anna with a returning smile.

"And a cat," Anna conceded with her smile still in place as Elsa's arm went around her waist and drew her closer. "I can't wait for us to be mommies, Elsa," she said. "And I'm so happy that you are as happy as I am."

"Happy?" Elsa protested in mock outrage, starting up their usual teasing. "Ice Queens are not susceptible to 'happy'."

"I think that all the dancing snow and frozen butterflies are saying otherwise, love," Anna replied in a cheerful retort.

"That's not happiness," Elsa said, and the seriousness of her tone caught Anna off-guard before Elsa's face spread out into one of the most dazzling smiles that Anna had ever seen. "That is euphoria, exhilaration and giddiness, combined with my love for my beautiful Intended who is carrying our child," Elsa clarified.

Anna couldn't help but kiss her for that statement, and only an exaggerated clearing of a throat snapped them both out of it. They looked over at Goshen who was looking at them with affectionate annoyance. "I know that you two are thrilled about your new addition, and that's making you even more sickeningly-sweet with each other than before," she said. "But, everyone in the State, including the Patricians that want to kill you both, knows that you are here. You need to get out of here, and you need to do it now."

Elsa frowned and the snow around them settled, while the butterflies, blessed with their own sentience, continued to flutter. "We will leave immediately, but I want to see my daughter before we go," she said, as she and Anna joined the other two.

Goshen nodded and led the party back to Anna's room. She accessed the computer and brought up the scan, showing Elsa the same picture that Anna had seen. Much like Anna, Elsa reached out to touch the picture, tracing the image reverently. "How in the Pillars' name could they think I would kill you and your mother, little one?" she murmured, and Anna, standing right beside her, heard.

"They still think that you think like them," Anna answered. "Two of them came to see me after I regained consciousness, and they found out I was pregnant. Their assumption was that I had cheated on you. They expected you to think the same, and they thought your jealousy would cause you to kill me. But I knew that you had more faith in me than that, and I knew that you would never hurt me."

Elsa stiffened, and Anna could see the rage simmering just beneath the surface. Just as quickly, though, her shoulders slumped. "Do I really seem like that much of a monster that they think I would hurt you just because of that?" she asked quietly, and to her surprise, it was Tiana that answered.

"El, you just conjured up a courtyard of butterflies because you were so excited that you were becoming a Mama," Tiana said. "That's not a monster. Those people are idiots who think that everyone should think and act like they do. You aren't like them." Anna shot Tiana a grateful look and Tiana smiled back.

Elsa looked at her friend and at her Apprentice, and her shoulders straightened. "When the opportunity presents itself, I will show them what a monster I can be," she said decisively. "Until then, though, I would just like to get the fuck out of here."

Anna and Tiana grinned at her, nodding in agreement, and Goshen smirked. "Who knew the regal Ice Queen had such a potty mouth?" she said wryly, and she chuckled when both Tiana and Anna raised their hands.

"I grew up Proletariat," Elsa reminded Goshen as the Doctor retrieved one last thing from the printer and they headed out the door.

"So did I," Goshen smirked. "And one of my Moms has a very colorful vocabulary. The other one, well, she tries, but it always comes out wrong and Mama teases her. Then she scolds Mama for talking that way around us."

"Sounds like a recurring thing," Tiana said conversationally as they went down the hallway.

"You have no idea," Goshen confirmed wryly.

They came to the end of the hallway, and Goshen took a left, leading them towards the back of the hospital and another entrance to the HVAC system. Once they got there, she handed Anna the small piece of paper that she had retrieved from the printer. "Here you go, Freckles; Peanut's first baby picture," she said with an affectionate smirk.

Anna launched herself at Goshen and squeezed her until it was hard for her to breathe. "Thank you, Franny!" she said sincerely and excitedly before showing the picture to Elsa.

Elsa looked at it, smiled and handed it back to Anna. "Yes, thank you…Franny, was it?" she said hesitantly.

"Please don't call me that," Goshen asked embarrassedly. "Only my Moms and elder relatives call me that."

"Then what do you prefer?" Elsa asked curiously.

"My sisters call me Kigo because of my middle name," Goshen replied. "You can call me that."

Anna picked up on something else in that statement besides the nickname. "Sisters? With an 's'?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're triplets," Goshen shrugged. "My family has been having multiples for generations. Shego is oldest, Migo is in the middle and I'm actually the youngest." She saw Elsa's raised eyebrow and answered the unspoken question. "No, those are not our real names. Those would be Sheila, Miriam and well, Frances," she said gruffly. "Now get the hell out of here, would you?" she ordered irritably when there were smirks all around.

Tiana and Anna gave Goshen quick hugs before the three-and-a-half of them slipped into the ducting. Elsa quickly oriented herself and headed for the southwest duct that would take them to a different building closer to the edge of Campus. Anna and Tiana crawled behind her, and they made good time until Anna started to feel woozy. The medication Goshen had given her had helped with the nausea, so breakfast was staying down, but her body was still struggling with all of the stress it was being put under, and Anna's stamina was waning. She tried to remain stoic, not saying anything as they crawled along, but Tiana, wife to an expecting Debutante, saw the signs immediately as Anna faltered before her. "El, we have to stop," she called out softly. "Ginger needs to rest."

Elsa stopped immediately and turned back towards Anna. Anna's face was pale and drawn, and Elsa mentally berated herself for assuming Anna would have the same amount of energy that she had always had. Elsa shifted herself so that she was sitting, and she opened her arms towards Anna. Anna collapsed into them gratefully, snuggling up against Elsa. "If you need to rest, please tell me, Apprentice," Elsa chastised Anna gently. "I will make sure to check on you from now on, but if you need anything, please tell me."

"I will," Anna promised. Elsa nodded, and the three of them sat for several minutes to allow Anna to rest. Just as they decided to start making their way out the hospital and into the next building, an announcement on the hospital public announcement system stopped them cold.

"Attention Ice Queen Terrorist and her traitorous Apprentice!" it announced. "We know that you are in the building and we have the entire hospital complex surrounded. You will show yourselves and surrender immediately, or this hospital, its patients and the Master Physician will feel the wrath of the State for your insubordination."

The three women looked at each other in dismay. "They have Franny, Elsa," Anna said worriedly.

"Fuck!" Elsa swore, banging her fist on a nearby conduit in frustration, knowing their escape had failed. Calming herself, she looked at Anna and smiled sadly before looking at Tiana. "Please make sure Anna gets out safely," she requested. "They don't know you're here, so you two can still escape. I'll turn myself in and hopefully that will distract them long enough for you both to get off Campus and back to safety."

"I'm not leaving you, Elsa," Anna said flatly, an angry tenor to her voice that Elsa rarely heard.

"You have to, Anna, for both your sake and hers," Elsa replied, placing a protective hand on Anna's abdomen.

"We won't be a family without you," Anna protested before shifting herself so that she was looking Elsa directly in the eyes. "You promised me, Elsa; you promised me that we were in this together. Sending me away while you surrender to your execution is not keeping that promise," she said angrily as she cupped Elsa's cheeks.

"We can't win this one, Anna," Elsa said sadly, as her hands covered Anna's. "We're trapped. The only way to make sure our baby survives is to give them what they want. And they want me."

"No, they want us," Anna retorted. "Even if you surrender, they will never stop looking for me." Anna sighed and her anger turned into sadness. "I don't want to live without you, Elsa, and I really don't want our baby to lose her Mama. Please, let's try to think of something else," she pleaded.

"There's no time," Elsa answered, wiping the tears from her Apprentice's eyes. "Please go with Tiana, Anna. I can die content if I know the two of you are safe."

"I don't want to be safe if I'm not with you!" Anna insisted, her tears flowing freely now. Elsa didn't say anything but wrapped her arms around her love, her own tears beginning to form and fall.

Seeing tears in the eyes of the emotionless Ice Queen broke Tiana's heart as she watched them. "We're both Extraordinaries. El. We can try to fight our way out," she offered.

"No," Elsa said immediately and decisively. "You have your own baby girl to make it home to. Just please take care of my baby girl and her mother." Tiana nodded, and Elsa turned her attention back to Anna. "Please, Anna, please save yourself and our daughter," Elsa begged. "You have too much to live for; please don't sacrifice yourself and her for me. Please let at least one good thing come out of my wasted existence."

Anna looked up at that and the tears stopped flowing instantly. Without warning, her face grew angry again. "You are one of the most amazing people that has ever lived, Elsa of Arendelle," she said emphatically. "Yes, our daughter is a treasured miracle, but you are her mother. You are everything to me, and your life is anything but meaningless." Anna took a breath to calm herself and continued. "I will go with Tiana," she said, and Elsa's eyes softened in grateful relief, "but, I am not leaving Campus, and I will not let them execute you. I will gather who I need to and I will come for you just as you did for me. All three of us will leave Campus together. Do you understand me?" she concluded. Elsa started to protest, but Anna forestalled her. "If you say no, Elsa, I'm coming with you now," Anna stated flatly.

"Then, yes, I understand you," Elsa said, knowing that this was the only compromise her Apprentice was willing to make. Elsa only hoped that Anna would come to her senses and escape rather than attempting to rescue her. The State's announcement repeated itself and Elsa sighed. She gathered up Anna into her arms once more and kissed her deeply before reaching down and kissing her Intended's abdomen gently. "I love you both," Elsa simply as she let go, and after a last, lingering glance, she blasted a hole through the ceiling and dropped down into the room below.

Anna and Tiana watched her go. "We have to find the Philosophy Club now," Anna ordered, looking determinedly at Tiana. "And if you won't help me, I'll do it myself."

"Of course I'm going to help you, Ginger," Tiana answered exasperatedly but affectionately. "Now let's get the hell out of this dusty pipe and get this rescue in motion. The capture of the Ice Queen will only buy us so much time."

Anna smiled at her gratefully, and Tiana smirked back, thinking of at least three closeted Extraordinaries she knew that would jump at the chance to help. Rescuing the Ice Queen was a worthy reason to reveal their powers, and it was going to be one hell of a coming-out party.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa looked down at the picture she had pickpocketed from Anna, smiling a little wistfully as she memorized the contours of her baby girl. She kissed the photograph and then tucked it into her Ice Queen uniform, snuggling the picture right by her heart. "Anything for you and your mommy, little one," she whispered before she composed her face into her Ice Queen mask and strode out purposefully into the grassy quad that graced the outside entrance to the hospital. Gasps were heard all around her, but Elsa ignored them as she marched up to the Enforcer in charge. "I am here to surrender," she announced emotionlessly.

"Well, well, the famous Ice Queen," he said, giving Elsa a smirk before unapologetically ogling her in her tight-fitting Ice Queen uniform. Elsa wanted to punch him right in his cleft chin, but she resisted and kept her hands clasped behind her back and her expression neutral. "You know, I really didn't think you would show," he said conversationally. "I thought you and your Apprentice would make some sort of attempt to go out in a blaze of glory. Why didn't you? Where is your Apprentice?" Elsa stared at the chiseled face that was framed with black hair tied into a small ponytail. The Enforcer's blue eyes searched hers, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer. "Ah, not talking I see," he observed. "Well, I think we can change that. Bring out the Master Physician. Maybe seeing one of your friends suffer for your silence will make you change your mind." Goshen was dragged to stand beside him, and Elsa noted that she had a pair of restraining cuffs on but no preventative cuff. That meant that the State had not yet realized their prized Physician was an Extraordinary. It also meant that if she could somehow get Goshen set free, she could help Anna and their baby escape.

Elsa's eyes flicked from the Enforcer to Goshen, and Goshen's green eyes narrowed in thought as the Ice Queen regarded her with her dispassionate expression. Goshen's eyebrow quirked in a questioning gesture as she noticed the lack of Anna, and almost imperceptibly, Elsa's eyes flicked towards the hospital. Goshen's expression didn't change, but she now understood that Freckles, and most likely Voodoo Queen, were still in the hospital somewhere. That meant they needed help, so that meant that Goshen was going to have to free herself somehow. Luckily, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. "Are you really trying to use me to force her into talking?" the Physician asked, incredulity purposefully coloring every word as she tried to make the Enforcer feel like the idiot he was.

"Even she will talk if you are crying out in pain," the Enforcer decided.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Goshen replied. "She's the Ice Queen, Brainless. And besides, she doesn't even like me because I'm one of her Apprentice's exes. If you had gotten the Apprentice, then yes, I might have been leverage. With her, I'm worthless."

The Enforcer studied her, and both Elsa and Goshen could tell the Physician had gotten into his hollow head. He walked over to Goshen and backhanded her, causing her to wince and let out a small growl. He looked at Elsa, but there was absolutely no concern on her features. In fact, he could have sworn he saw a small smirk of malevolent glee. He raised his hand again, and Goshen willed herself not to retaliate. She would get her revenge; that she was sure of, and Freckles and Peanut needed her, so she could deal with a couple of sucker punches. The hand dropped before striking her, though, as an authoritative voice rang through the quad. "Do not touch that Plebe again, Captain," the Enforcer known as Beast to the Philosophy Club ordered. "She has committed no crime what allows for corporeal punishment."

"But, Major, sir, she was aiding and abetting known fugitives," the Enforcer Captain protested.

"No, she was following Patrician orders," Beast countered. "She did everything that the honored Patricians asked of her." He turned to Goshen and unlocked her cuffs. "You are free to go, Master Physician," he said, "and the Patricians send their thanks."

Goshen smirked. The irony of the Patricians setting her free so that she could go help Public Enemies Numbers Two and Two-and-a-half was so deliciously delightful that she wanted to laugh. Instead, she inclined her head towards Beast. "Thank you, Major," she said. "There are people and circumstances that require my immediate attention, so I will return to my hospital now." She turned briefly to Elsa and winked. "Have fun at your execution, Ice Queen," she said. "I'd go, but I have to take care of a Peanut infestation at my hospital. I'm sure you understand."

Elsa's expression darkened, and she scowled at Goshen, but it was all for show. Elsa knew that "Peanut" was the Physician's nickname for their baby, and that the Physician was trying to tell her that she was going to find Anna and help her. "I hope you're allergic to nuts," Elsa muttered darkly. Goshen heard the reply as she walked away and her smile broadened. She didn't know the Ice Queen actually had a sense of humor.

Now comforted by the fact that two powerful Extraordinaries were looking out for Anna, Elsa turned back towards Beast and the Captain Enforcer. Beast took one look at her wrists and frowned. "Lieutenant!" he called to the nearest Enforcer. "Get a preventative cuff!" he ordered. He turned to the Captain. "Why isn't this Extraordinary cuffed?" he demanded.

"She only just surrendered," the Captain answered. "And besides, look at her; she is hardly a challenge for me. I'm perfect, a pure paragon."

"She's an Extraordinary, you conceited moron," Beast said in exasperation. "She can freeze you solid or kill you with ice spikes. You are just lucky that she is playing nice, probably so her Apprentice can make her escape. Where is your Apprentice, Traitor?"

Elsa didn't answer but flicked her wrist. Two large snowballs smacked both Enforcers right in the face, and the Captain ended up on the ground. Beast sighed and wiped snow from his face. "And my point is made," he said. "That could have been ice that impaled us both. Without the preventative cuff, she can kill anybody at will. But, she isn't, which means that she is stalling. Where is your Apprentice?" he asked again, this time putting a little more false menace into his voice.

"Right here," Elsa answered, putting her hand over her heart.

"Clever," Beast spat. The Beast and the Ice Queen looked at each other, both trying to think of ways to delay the proceedings so that Anna would have more time to escape. At that moment, though, the preventative cuff arrived, and Beast locked it around Elsa's wrist.

Elsa staggered a bit as for the first time in forever, there was no power surging through her. Her pale pallor bloomed to a pink blush as her skin warmed, and the light freckles that were washed out by her usually-pallid skin tone became much more prominent. Her senses dulled, and she was no longer able to decipher the amount of moisture in the air or to feel and control the power of the breeze as it rushed past her. For the first time in her life, Elsa was completely ordinary, and she found that she hated it. There had been times when she was younger that the reality of being an Extraordinary had been overwhelming and Elsa had wished that she was normal just to make her life easier. Now, though, with this horrible empty feeling taking over her body, Elsa knew she would only ever give up her powers for Anna and never for anything as insignificant as normalcy and ease.

Beast brought up his cuff and pushed a few buttons. Within seconds, the face of Patrician Philosopher, the head of the Martial Arts Pillar and the Enforcer Thread, came up on the small screen. Patrician Philosopher's unusual, sharp yellow eyes, long, draping mustache and balding head with flowing, black locks were unmistakable, and Elsa set her jaw as yet another Patrician interfered with her life. "The Ice Queen has been subdued and captured, Excellency," Beast said. "However, the location of her Apprentice is unknown, and the Traitor refuses to divulge any information."

"Send out search parties to canvas the area," Patrician Philosopher stated. "You and the rest of your personnel will escort the Ice Queen to the Campus Square. The Patricians will be waiting for her there." Beast glanced at Elsa, knowing an assemblage of Patricians in the Square could only mean the Ice Queen's certain and immediate execution. Elsa knew it too, but her expression didn't change, and no emotion crossed her face. Her only reaction was to place her hand over her heart briefly before she let it fall to her side again.

"As you wish, Excellency," Beast replied and saluted before the Patrician cut off the transmission. "Captain!" he called, and the man Elsa had seen escorting Anna during her arrival on Campus stepped up. "Take your Lieutenants and your trusted men and search the area," Beast said. "If you find anything, inform me at once."

"Yes, sir!" the man said crisply, before turning his attention to Elsa. "We will find your Apprentice, Traitor," he said coldly. "And we will make sure that she is taken where she needs to be." Elsa looked at him, and he looked back, a warmth in his eyes that had no business being on a cold-hearted Enforcer. Elsa didn't say or do anything, but she took comfort in the fact that even more allies were looking for her Intended.

"Time to go, Traitor," Beast said, snapping restraining cuffs into place on Elsa's wrist and pulling on them roughly. Elsa frowned at him but said nothing, and after a phalanx of Enforcers had surrounded them, they went marching toward the Campus Square. An assembly of Enforcers, especially one this large, always drew everyone's attention as it marched through Campus, but this one caused an even bigger stir. Everyone who had been watching the broadcast knew who was in the middle of that circle of armed Enforcers and those who didn't were quickly brought up to speed by those standing beside them. The identity of the prisoner, coupled with the sympathy most on Campus had for the Ice Queen and her Apprentice, caused the crowd to grow exponentially until almost all Campus-based Citizens were present.

Elsa could see the crowd getting larger as they walked, and the closer the phalanx got to the Square, the more restless the crowd became. Scattered shouts of "let her go" and "this is wrong" grew steadily louder, and by the time the Square was in sight, the protests had turned physical as well as verbal. Enforcers on the outside of the formation were being jostled and shoved, and small rocks and other projectiles were being hurled at all of the Enforcers. The angry crowd followed them into the Square, and it was only the presence of the Patricians already seated on the stage that prevented the protest from becoming an all-out riot.

The Enforcers marched up the pathway to the stage, and as was the custom, stopped at the bottom of the stairs. In a routine execution, an Executioner would have already been chosen, and that person would escort Elsa to the stage. This time, however, Elsa hadn't been formally sentenced, so no one knew what the protocol was. "Let the Major bring the Prisoner forth!" Patrician Scientist commanded in a loud voice. Beast carefully grasped Elsa's arm and the Enforcers parted, allowing them access to the stairs. A brisk walk led them to the stage, and once again, Elsa found herself before all eight Patricians.

"The woman who stands before us is accused of high treason," Patrician Scientist announced. "You have attempted to both undermine the State and assassinate your Patricians. Do you deny it, Traitor?" she asked Elsa.

"No," Elsa said simply but proudly.

"Then you are hereby sentenced to death," Patrician Scientist ruled. "And the execution is to proceed immediately. Major, please prepare the Prisoner for her execution." An angry murmur ran through the crowd, but the Enforcers at the bottom of the stage, along with the weapons they were pointing at the People, kept the disquiet from becoming more than a hum.

Beast saluted and led Elsa over to the execution post. He fastened her restraining cuffs to it, and looked over her briefly for anything that might be used for an escape. The Ice Queen uniform concealed nothing, so he was confident she carried nothing, but as he scanned he noticed the corner of a piece of paper peeking out from the top of her uniform. Being as it was very near her breast, Beast gingerly and hesitantly reached for it, grasping that corner and drawing it out. When he saw what is was, it was only the seasoned military man and double agent within him that kept his face indifferent.

"What is that, Major?" Patrician Scientist asked.

"A picture, your Excellency," he answered, walking over and handing it to her. "It appears to be of an unborn child."

"I suspect that would be a picture of her child," Patrician Observer stated, taking the picture from the Scientist. "How sentimental."

"Quite," Patrician Maestro agreed disdainfully, passing the picture down the line.

Elsa saw her picture being passed from hand to abominable hand, and something within her broke, causing all of her rage to finally show. "Give her back!" she demanded furiously, rattling her cuffs and the post as she struggled to break loose. Patrician Scribe, the one currently holding the picture, looked at her, looked at his fellow Patricians, and then promptly tore the picture in two, dropping it to the stage floor. Elsa growled and lunged, but the post kept her where she was and she jerked back. Now utterly infuriated, Elsa kept lunging, determined to get free.

The crowd fell silent, completely caught off-guard at the Ice Queen's uncharacteristic show of emotion. After a few moments, though, the murmurs started up again, and this time they were louder and angrier. Soon the murmurs became shouts and yells as the people became even angrier, and slowly the fuming crowd started to push towards the stage. The Patricians could sense the situation was getting out of control, so Patrician Scientist signaled Beast. "Proceed with the execution," she commanded.

Beast saluted and scanned his squadron of Enforcers. "Who would like the honor of executing the Traitor?" he asked.

Many hands shot up, and Beast scanned them before selecting the person who was the best shot amongst the group. "You, Captain," Beast said. "You were present at her capture and you deserve this honor." The Captain preened and marched proudly to the top of the stage. Beast handed him the Executioner's weapon, and the burly man took aim.

Elsa heard the weapon discharge, and she squared her shoulders as she awaited her fate. Time slowed down and memories started to flood her mind and vision. Her parents, beloved grandmother and Arendelle came into view as she recalled her childhood. Those memories were replaced by those of passing the Test and moving to Campus, followed by her Apprenticeship and moving through the ranks to become a Master. Then, her mind recalled how, on the most ordinary of days, a hopeful but terrified redheaded Apprentice fumbled her way into her office and heart and everything changed. Elsa smiled and the warmth of her love for Anna enveloped her as the scenes of their life together played out in her mind. Their first kiss in the snow, her first time touching Anna and being touched by her in return, their new life in the cottage, their engagement and the accidental conception of their daughter all flashed past. Finally, the joy of this morning, of finding out that she and Anna were going to be mothers filled her mind, and she held fast to that memory as the deadly projectile came towards her head and her eyes closed in anticipation of the death blow.

Elsa felt a gentle tap on her forehead and her eyes popped open as the projectile fell harmlessly into her bound hand. The Enforcer Captain looked puzzled and fired again, but this time the projectile did not even come close to Elsa; instead it slowed down, turned and reversed course in dazzling disregard for the laws of physics before it fell at the Enforcer's feet. With a huff of frustration, he aimed again, but this time it was his gun that moved, and it rose above his head and clocked him on the back of his skull, causing him to crash to the stage unconscious.

The whole crowd, including the Patricians, shifted uneasily as they tried to figure out what was going on. Elsa, on the other hand, had a good working hypothesis about who was responsible, and she smirked when a familiar voice projected from the back of the Enforcer squadron. "Look out, boys; I'm coming through," Tiana announced, moving her hands and sending Enforcers flying off in every direction as she came towards the stage. She climbed the stairs to the stage and bowed mockingly as she sent Beast flying out into the crowd. "You honor me with your presence, noble Patricians," she ridiculed before turning her attention to Elsa. "Can't leave you alone for a minute, can we, El?" she teased. Tiana brought her hands together and apart and with that motion, all of Elsa's cuffs, including the one sapping her power was destroyed.

Elsa took a deep breath as her power returned, reveling in the feeling of it flowing through her. Her skin paled and her eyes grew cold, and without a word, she turned toward the Patricians. As she advanced on them, the fear grew more and more pronounced in their eyes, and when she stood in front of Patrician Scribe, the man was noticeably shaking. Elsa grabbed him by the front of the robe, and the entire crowd gasped. No one in the State was allowed to touch a Patrician, much less grab his clothing and haul him to his feet. "No one disrespects my daughter or any of my family like that, do you understand?" Elsa growled. He nodded frantically, and she loosened her grip on his robes. He thought he was safe, but unexpectedly, Elsa put a hand on his chest and shot a blast of ice directly at his heart, causing him to stagger and collapse on his throne. "If you keep yourself warm, you have about one hour to find someone who truly loves your abhorrent self. If you find them, a kiss or a hug should save you. If not, you will freeze from the inside out until all that remains of you is an ugly ice sculpture," Elsa informed him emotionlessly, and he stared at her in terror. She knelt to collect the two halves of her picture and after picking them up, she tucked them back in her uniform.

After freezing him and the other Patricians to their thrones, Elsa walked over to Tiana who was keeping the Enforcers from ascending to the stage. "Thank you for rescuing me, but I am sure there are more Enforcers on their way," Elsa stated. "We need to leave."

"Patience, El," Tiana admonished her. "Our ride is just about to show up."

"Ride?" Elsa echoed.

"In a manner of speaking," Tiana answered with a smirk as a large shadow fell over them. Elsa looked up to find a big, black dragon circling above their heads, and as she descended, Elsa caught sight of the person she wanted to see most and least.

Anna smiled at Elsa's look; it was halfway between ecstatic and furious, and Anna knew she was going to be in trouble for coming with the rescue party. She talked into her communicator, altering the other two that the plan was in motion. "Voodoo Queen has secured her target," she said. "Begin phase two."

"Quit pretending you are in the military, Ginger," a cross voice mumbled before the line went silent.

Anna chuckled. "Time to pick up Mama, Peanut," she whispered as Mulan landed solidly on the stage. She slid off Mulan's back and the dragon lumbered to the edge of the stage, helping Tiana keep the Enforcers at bay by sending out well-placed plumes of fire. "Don't look at me like that, love," Anna chided when Elsa looked at her disapprovingly.

"I wanted you safe, Apprentice," Elsa retorted. "This is not safe!"

"No, it's not," Anna admitted. "But it's where I need to be and it's where I told you I would be."

"But there are more troops coming, Anna," Elsa protested. "And even three Extraordinaries can't fight the entire army."

"There are five of you," Anna contradicted. "Look." Elsa did as she was told and saw two individuals coming towards the stage. One was a human, a Physician in fact, whose hands were currently glowing green. Enforcers' weapons melted in their hands, and once disarmed, the other Extraordinary, a reddish-brown bear, was using her massive paws to swat Enforcers away with glee. "I brought reinforcements," Anna said happily.

"Even still, Anna…" Elsa began, but Anna shushed her.

"There's more to the plan, love," Anna explained. "I know we can't do this by ourselves. But is doesn't matter. This is where I belong. We said 'together' and that means I should be here, right by your side. It's as simple as that. Now, I think we should help our friends so we at least have a chance of escaping."

Elsa wanted to stay mad at Anna, but the stern yet loving look on her Apprentice's face made Elsa melt as it always did. More than that, though, as she thought about it, Elsa realized Anna was right. In spite of the danger, a large part of her wanted Anna there, and that large part of her was very happy. "You're right, Apprentice. We said together, and we should be together, and I will be forever grateful that you came back for me," Elsa admitted, returning Anna's smile before her face took on its own stern expression. "But, for the love of the Pillars, stay here on stage and let Mulan's bulk protect you," Elsa ordered. "I won't be able to concentrate if I think you are in danger."

"Deal," Anna agreed and kissed Elsa quickly before obediently huddling by the massive, dragon-sized Mulan. Elsa smiled at her and then jumped from the stage to join Goshen and Bear-Scotty in their combat with the Enforcers.

The conflict waged for at least fifteen minutes, and the five Extraordinaries did well against the Enforcers at the beginning. After a while, though, the Enforcers' sheer numbers began to drive the Rebels back, and Elsa, Goshen and Bear-Scotty had to retreat to the stage. The People of Campus, all of whom were still in the Square, watched the fallback, and the crowd realized with alarm that the tide had turned against the Ice Queen, the Apprentice and the Extraordinaries that were helping them. Those at the back of the crowd were even more worried, because in the distance they could see even more Enforcers marching towards the Square.

Word of the approaching Enforcers spread through the crowd like wildfire, and the People grew restless at the thought of the Ice Queen in danger. Hundreds, if not thousands of internal debates began as the People struggled over choosing between their fear of the State versus finding their courage to fight back. Finally, a small group of people including an unmanly blond man, a brunette wielding a frying pan, her wise-cracking but devoted boyfriend, and a beautiful-voiced long-haired blonde, pushed their way out of the crowd and walked up the aisle to the Enforcers. The brunette wasted no time using her frying pan, and after the first "Clang!" rang out, the People found their courage and rushed the stage to help.

The six women on stage paused for breath as the crowd started taking care of the Enforcers for them, and after the dragon and bear turned back into being human, the whole group turned back towards the Patricians. Patrician Scribe had begun to show the signs of his freezing heart; his hair was turning from grey to white and his already-pale skin was even paler. "You need to let him go, Elsa," Anna whispered. "You've given him a death sentence if he can't leave to find his love."

"It's what he deserves," Elsa sniffed.

"Yes, it probably is," Anna agreed. "But it's not who you are."

Elsa sighed and waved her hand, causing the ice around the Scribe's throne to melt and disappear. He staggered to his feet, looked at his fellow Patricians briefly and then took off, fleeing the stage in a panic. "So much for group loyalty," Goshen quipped wryly, noting the Scribe hadn't even offered to help his fellow Patricians. "Now what do we do with the rest of you?" she asked, lighting up her hand and making their eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"We leave them where they are," Tiana responded instantly. "We were here to rescue El. We did that. Because the crowd stepped in, we don't have to wait for Li Shang and his troops to get here, so we should collect the four other Philosophy Club members, steal a transport and get out of here."

"The riot wasn't planned?" Elsa asked curiously, and Anna blushed.

"No," Anna admitted sheepishly. "That was an unplanned bonus. The troops that spurred them into action are on our side." Elsa's eyebrow rose, and Anna became even more embarrassed. "But anyway," she said hurriedly. "I agree with Tiana. The People need to decide what to do with them. If we suddenly become Judge, Jury and Executioner, we are no better than they are."

Anna looked around, and Tiana and Mulan nodded. Elsa, Merida and Goshen looked less convinced, but after a few seconds, they nodded too. "Good," Tiana commented and she jumped down from the stage. The others followed suit, except for Anna who was softly lowered to the ground by a gentle wind generated by a solicitous Elsa. Tiana and Mulan smiled at the sweetness while Goshen and Merida looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

Blondie wasn't hard to find as the clang of her frying pan echoed throughout the crowd. Rider was found relatively close to her, and being as tall as he was, Troll was easy to spot as well. The quiet, short Beastie turned out to be the difficult one to find, but after a while, they found her, smiling serenely as she kneed an Enforcer in the groin.

Once everyone but Beast, their permanent man on the inside, was gathered up, they slipped away from the crowd and ran to the nearest transport bay. Mulan used her IRB clearance to get them in the building, and Merida used her Enforcer clearance to unlock and activate a vessel. Once everyone was strapped in, they took off, leaving behind the chaos of Campus for the safety of the Proletariat, the same Proletariat who had seen the whole execution and riot on the broadcast and were now planning to follow the Plebes into Rebellion.


	10. The Revolution Ignites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a warning, more people die in this chapter, just so you know that going in.
> 
> And please, please let me know what you think. I ended this story right where I wanted to, but there is more of the story if people want to read it. Please let me know if you would like to see another story, because I will be happy to write it. I really just need to know that people actually want to read it before I add to my somewhat crazy schedule. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone for reading.

Chapter 10 – The Revolution Ignites

In spite of their need to flee, the State craft containing most of the Philosophy Club flew in tight circles over a small field near the borders of Campus, not straying more than a few dozen feet in either direction. The reason for this was twofold; the first necessity was to make sure that they weren't being followed, and from what their sensors were telling them, they weren't. The second reason was to allow them time to disable and remove the craft's onboard tracking device and GPS system, as well as destroy all of their Plebeian cuffs. Having no one follow them would be of little benefit if the State could simply track the craft or the people in it to their final destination. Once Tiana and Elsa had destroyed the cuffs and they got the "all-clear" from the grease-smudged Blondie, a brief discussion and common consent made Mulan route them towards Dunbroch. Elsa noted that State crafts, though far more boring in aesthetics, apparently flew faster than Extraordinary dragons, because the trip was far shorter than she remembered it ever being. They touched down in little over three hours, and after the craft had been concealed in the woods, Elsa led the motley group through the thick foliage to the cottage.

No one had been informed that they were coming, and neither Elsa nor Tiana had brought the key to the outer door with them, so for a couple of moments, they all stood there deciding what to do. Elsa could freeze the lock, Goshen could melt it, either Mulan or Merida could simply knock the door down, and if she concentrated, Tiana surmised she could move the lock mechanism. All would work, but as they were deciding, Rider looked at them, rolled his eyes and got to work. Within seconds, the door clicked open and Rider put his picks away. "Some Extraordinaries," he said mockingly. Merida glowered at him and advanced, but Mulan grabbed her arm and pulled her into the inner hallway before anything could happen.

Once at the panel, Anna put her hand on it, and the door slid open. The tired group trudged in, and Belle looked up from the desk. Wordlessly, she signaled Hacker to deactivate their chips, after which Troll, Goshen and Beastie went to collapse on the couch in the living room, only to be stopped by the sight of a sleeping Canadian lynx draped across the length of it. "Uh, Leader?" Troll called. "There's a wild animal on the couch?" he questioned.

"No, the Ice Queen told me he's just a 'bigger kitty'," Belle disagreed, sarcasm permeating every syllable. She fixed Elsa with a glare. "A warning would have been nice," she chastised.

Elsa shrugged. "He is just our big kitty," she countered, whistling to get Marshmallow's attention. His ears perked up and he jumped up, surveying the room until he saw the source of the whistle. He leapt from the couch and bounded over to Elsa, purring and rubbing around her legs just like any other housecat. A scent in the air made him pause, and he looked around again, this time spying Anna. He abandoned Elsa without a second thought and went to Anna's side, rubbing against her quickly before turning around and baring his teeth in a snarl at anyone that came too close for his comfort.

Anna smiled and rubbed his head. "These are all friends, sweet boy," she assured him. "You don't have to protect me from them."

Marshmallow relaxed his stance a bit, but not completely, and even as Elsa and Anna made their way to the couch and sat down together, he kept a wary eye on the others as they seated themselves around the living room. It was only after Anna had snuggled into Elsa and Elsa had put a protective arm around her that Marshmallow considered her safe, and only then did he relax and curl himself around their feet. At about the same time, Olaf finally figured out that the group of humans that had entered included his humans, and he jumped on the couch to snuggle next to Anna. Anna stroked his fur briefly before realizing that there was one cat missing. She reached into her pocket and brought out Nieve, setting the little snow kitten on her dress. Nieve purred and rubbed before noticing all of the other new faces looking at her. She might have been Elsa's creation, but she was Anna's kitty, and within seconds, she was going from person to person to introduce herself.

As it turned out, the sweet little snow-cat was exactly the balm that everyone needed after their tumultuous day, and tension-filled faces became much more sanguine and relaxed. Even Belle, who had the weight of the entire Rebellion on her shoulders, relaxed as she tickled the cold tummy and was nipped at in return. "How did everything go so horribly wrong?" she finally asked in a calm voice after a few minutes of play.

"They knew the Ice Queen was coming," Goshen answered succinctly. "I know that Hacker is the best at what he does, but this time, they knew he was snooping. They knew that the Ice Queen was on her way, and they knew that Freckles' file had been accessed up until I locked it. We had absolutely no element of surprise."

"Then why didn't they try to capture the Ice Queen when she landed?" Belle asked.

"They wanted her to kill Freckles," Goshen answered honestly, and most in the room gasped. "Once they learned of Freckles' pregnancy, they assumed the Ice Queen would be psychotically jealous. Since she has shown a proclivity for violence in the past, they hoped the Ice Queen would harm her Apprentice. They wanted the Apprentice to die at the Ice Queen's hands because they rightfully reasoned that it would kill the Rebellion. When that didn't work because the Ice Queen isn't as stupid and psychotic as they are, they decided to capture her. It all went to shit from there."

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna, and Anna stroked her arm soothingly. Even though it wasn't true, the thought of anyone believing that she could hurt Anna distressed Elsa tremendously. Anna could feel the tension and cold in the body behind her, so she reached for Elsa's other arm, wrapping it around her snugly and placing Elsa's hand on her nonexistent baby bump. Elsa relaxed and smiled, placing a soft kiss on Anna's temple.

Belle, along with everyone else, noticed the small interaction and display of affection. It was still fascinating to see the two distinctly-different people that Elsa could be depending on whether or not Anna was with her. "All right, so our security protocols need to be updated," Belle acknowledged. "We have apparently grown too complacent. But why the big rescue? Voodoo Queen and the Ice Queen could have gotten out of there by themselves after Voodoo Queen destroyed the preventative cuff. Why did all of you have to expose yourselves?"

No one was quite sure who started it, but it wasn't too long after that statement that everyone but Belle and Elsa dissolved into immature, tension-relieving giggles. Belle rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you people serious? How old are all of you? Twelve?" she asked in dubious exasperation. Of course that only made everyone laugh harder before Belle's glare made everyone try to get control of themselves.

Finally, it was Mulan that sobered up and explained. "There were a couple of reasons, Leader," she said. "One, Ginger was pretty adamant about being part of the rescue, and our mothers always told us never to argue with a pregnant lady." Belle glanced at Anna, but she merely looked back defiantly from the safety of Elsa's arms. "And secondly, at least for me, and I know Merida feels the same," she continued, looking at the curly-haired redhead who nodded, "I was tired of hiding. Our whole lives we've been hiding, and everything about the situation told us that it was time to stop hiding and finally do something."

Belle looked around, and all of the Extraordinaries in her ranks nodded. Even those people who didn't possess any kind of superhuman abilities were nodding. "I can understand that," she said at last. "But, trying to overthrow a despotic government is a delicate, intricate operation, and now a lot of the plan is completely obliterated."

"Maybe we don't need a plan," Merida offered, and Belle looked at her as if she had gone certifiably insane.

"I'm not sayin' that we don't need to plan," Merida clarified hastily. "I'm sayin' that in the beginning the plan was to take over peacefully. With the way things are turnin' out, that isn't going to happen. Maybe we just have to get rid of that plan and work with what we've been given, specifically a population now willing to revolt, a symbol to rally them and a very well-organized group of people to lead them."

Belle, as well as everyone else, considered this suggestion, which after a moment's reflection, seemed brilliant in its simplicity. Belle opened her mouth to start the discussion, but Elsa spoke before the leader could. "I'm not going to be your symbol," she said flatly. "I will not be separated from Anna again, especially now that she's pregnant, and I will not get into anymore situations that put her in danger. I will help in any way I can, but I am done with being some sort of Pillars-damned messiah."

Belle looked shocked, and her shock was mirrored on the faces of every other Philosophy Club member save three. Elsa's expression didn't change and Anna had figured an announcement like this was coming, and so her expression remained the same, but Merida, the one who had mentioned having a symbol in the first place, sat with an amused smirk on her face. "That's all well and good, lass, but it wasn't you I was referring to. This one," she said, pointing at Anna and sounding every bit like her mother Elinor, "is now the Plebeian's darling and the Proletariat's champion. True, they still love you and they love that you love each other, but she's the one who melted an Ice Queen, showed mercy to the Patricians and then swooped in on a fiery dragon to save the mother of her child. Mark my words; the People will follow her anywhere. For the Pillars' sake, just look at the lot of us; we already do."

Anna sat there shell-shocked as Merida's words sunk in, and after a few seconds, Elsa could feel her Apprentice's body tense up at the thought that she, not Elsa, was now the symbol of the Revolution. Elsa's arms tightened around Anna to give her comfort, but Elsa could feel her own heart sinking at the same time. Merida was right; after as magnificent as she had been, her beloved Apprentice was now most likely beloved by all, and Anna, unlike Elsa, had too much sympathy and empathy for her fellow People to say no to the Rebellion. They were going to get dragged into this fucking thing even further than they were, Elsa realized, and her face contracted into an icy frown.

Belle saw the shocked look on Anna's face and the bitterly cold one on Elsa's. Merida might have had a reasonable plan, but at least two members of her group had their reservations, and it was far too soon after the upheaval on Campus to do anything drastic anyway. "After what has happened and is still happening, we will have to alter our plans," Belle said, and the frown on Elsa's face grew deeper, "but we need to let the unrest on Campus settle. We will also need to see the State's response to that unrest. If they respond as they are most likely to, then Bear-Scotty is right; peaceful negotiations will be pointless and we will need a new plan of action. However, if by some miracle this riot clues the Patricians in to the unhappiness of their People and they make meaningful changes, then some of our original plans might still be salvageable." The dubious, skeptical faces of the Philosophy Club told Belle how little they believed in the possibility of the second option happening, but it was possible, and they needed to wait and see. "Speaking of Campus, what is the situation over there, Hacker?" she asked.

Hacker clicked a few keys on his workstation and the communications screen sprang to life, showing various security feeds from all over Campus. They all showed scenes of utter chaos, with buildings burning and people shouting as Enforcers and Plebeians clashed. All of the Club watched for a while, staring at the screen in anger and sadness as the situation deteriorated. Without warning, shots rang out and more than a few people, Plebes and Enforcers alike, crumpled to the ground never to rise again. Anna winced and turned to bury her head in Elsa's chest. Elsa could feel the tears on her uniform, and without speaking, she detangled Marshmallow from their feet and rose, bringing Anna with her. "We are going to bed," she said decisively, and the rest of the group nodded in understanding. "Good night, everyone," Elsa said. "I can't thank you all enough for all that you did for both of us today," she added in a soft voice thick with sincere gratitude.

Anna turned around, steadfastly avoiding looking at the communications screen. "Yes, thank you so much for everything," she agreed, smiling back when everyone smiled at her. Good night." A chorus of good-nights answered her, and she smiled at everyone before Elsa gently tugged them towards their bedroom. "We still sleep here?" Anna asked, surprised when they went towards the left instead of the right and entered their former bedroom.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "For many reasons, Belle decided it was better if we kept it."

Anna looked at her strangely, but Elsa just shrugged as she shut the bedroom door. "I don't think I want to know," Anna decided. "But when did Leader become 'Belle'?" she asked with a small, speculative smile that finally broke through the melancholy on her face.

Elsa smiled back, glad to see Anna's smile, however slight. "About the time I told her my name was Elsa," she replied. "We've come to more of an understanding."

"Look who learned to play better with others," Anna teased, and Elsa blushed slightly. "Tiana already told me that you were friendly with her and that you two worked well together. Maybe we should be apart more often; it seems to do you good."

Elsa knew Anna was teasing by the twinkle in her eye, so she responded in kind, hoping the teasing play would cheer Anna up. "The only thing that does me any good is you, Apprentice," Elsa stated, sweeping Anna up into her arms, kissing her thoroughly. Anna smiled into the kiss, willingly letting Elsa and her love ease the sadness. They kissed for a while, until Elsa drew away reluctantly. "I really need to get out of this uniform," she explained as she withdrew, carefully removing their baby's torn picture and handing it to Anna. Anna nodded and went back to sit on the bed and enjoy the show, fully knowing that Elsa usually wore nothing underneath. Elsa saw the wicked smirk and she smirked back before turning so that all Anna could see was her back.

"Tease," Anna muttered affectionately as the side zipper came down and Elsa wriggled out of the top portion. Elsa's smooth, pale back emerged and Anna's mouth began to water as her body reminded her of exactly how long it had been since she had touched her beautiful Intended. Elsa continued to shed the garment by pushing it down to the top of her hips, and the sight caused Anna to spontaneously leave the bed.

Elsa took her time pushing the material down. She knew she was teasing Anna, but she loved teasing Anna, both with words and with deeds. She went to push the uniform past her hips and the rest of the way down her legs, but she was stopped by arms that encircled her waist. A warm mouth and lips began to trace a pattern across her bare back, while at the same time, one of Anna's hands slipped higher to cup Elsa's breast. Elsa's body came to full attention then, and her mind reminded her it had been forty-seven days, forty-seven long days, since they had been intimate with each other. Elsa sighed softly as Anna continued to explore, and she tensed slightly as Anna's other hand dropped lower and slipped unexpectedly under the material of her uniform.

Anna felt Elsa tense and she knew Elsa was about to turn around and take charge. Elsa always wanted to put Anna's pleasure before her own, and she usually managed to distract and arouse Anna enough that Anna gave in. "Not tonight, love," Anna whispered in Elsa's ear, as her lower hand began to stroke, causing Elsa's breath to hitch. "Tonight I want to touch you first."

Elsa started to protest, but Anna's talented hands and gently-exploring mouth rendered her speechless before any words could pass through her lips. Her head lolled back to rest on Anna's shoulder, and Anna took the opportunity to draw Elsa closer and explore her newly-exposed neck. Elsa, mindful that there were others beyond their bedroom door, didn't respond vocally, but her hips began a counter-rhythm to Anna's ministrations. Anna smiled, pleased at the response, and she increased her pace. Elsa whimpered, but after that there was no other sound as Elsa completely surrendered to Anna's touch. Anna kept kissing, kept encouraging, and it wasn't long before Elsa went rigid and then fell apart in Anna's arms with a soft cry. "You are so amazing, love," Anna said reverently as she placed soft kisses on Elsa's shoulder blades.

Elsa opened her eyes as her body recovered, and she felt the feather-light kisses on her shoulders. She smiled contently and straightened before capturing Anna's nearest hand and kissing it. She felt Anna smile on her back, and Elsa kissed the hand once more before detaching Anna's other hand and kissing that one as well. Elsa stepped away and turned so that she could see Anna, and the loving, yet smug look on her Apprentice's face caused Elsa's eyes to narrow in playful ire. "I see you think you're clever," she accused teasingly. Anna didn't say anything, but her smile grew wider and mischief sparkled in her eyes. Elsa quirked her eyebrow before silently taking off the uniform she had been prevented from fully removing. Elsa tossed it to the side and paused, and Anna tensed in anticipation of what her former Master was going to do.

Elsa did nothing for a few long moments, instead preferring to let her Apprentice stew in her own uneasy, yet giddy, expectation. Then she flicked her wrist, and Anna shrieked as a frigid wind enveloped her. "Elsa! That's cold!" Anna scolded loudly. Elsa said nothing, but her wicked smirk appeared, causing Anna to shiver for a different reason. A few more gestures of Elsa's hands caused the wind to pick up and the ice to encroach, and before Anna knew it, she had been lowered completely naked to their bed, her clothes intact but lying scattered around their bedroom. "You've been practicing," she noted with amusement.

"I had to have something to keep me busy all day in the Library," Elsa replied with a smirk before lowering herself to the mattress to lay beside Anna. "And I figured I should stop ruining your clothing," she added. Anna laughed and drew Elsa in for a kiss. Elsa chuckled against her Apprentice's lips and then gave herself over to the task of showing Anna exactly how much she was loved.

While her mouth tasted every bit of skin it could from Anna's head and neck, Elsa's hands came up to instinctively cup the beautiful breasts that she had missed so much. Anna whimpered, and Elsa's hands started to knead, causing even more gasps from Anna's throat. When Elsa ran her thumbs over hardened nipples, though, the sound that emerged from Anna was not a gasp of pleasure, but a tight hiss of pain. Elsa heard the difference immediately, and her hands fell from Anna's chest as though they had been burnt. She sat up and sat back, a worried expression on her face.

Anna felt the cold invade Elsa's hands just before they dropped from her body, and Anna knew her small vocalization of pain been heard. When Elsa disappeared entirely, Anna groaned in frustration, knowing that she had unintentionally scared Elsa away when the only thing she wanted in the world was Elsa's touch. Anna sighed and sat up, her eyes finding scared sapphire ones looking back at her. Of course Elsa would be fearful; hurting Anna was one of her very rare fears. Anna stroked Elsa's cheek reassuringly before capturing her mouth in a deep, demanding kiss that had both of them softly moaning by the end of it. "Please touch me, love," Anna begged, taking one of Elsa's hands and replacing it on her breast. "Yes, I'm tender in spots, but I'm not going to break, Elsa. Please don't be afraid to touch me."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, seeing no fear but an intoxicating mix of love and trust combined with a healthy dose of ill-disguised lust and need. Her own fear faded rapidly and want took its place as her body reacted to Anna's smoldering look. Elsa gently guided Anna back down to the mattress, and Anna sighed with relief, only to look up questioningly when Elsa's hand fell from her body once more. Elsa smiled back wickedly before straddling Anna and capturing her breast with a gently-suckling mouth in one swift, fluid motion.

Anna's back arched, and the last of Elsa's fear disappeared. She smiled and continued to suckle, trying to draw out her Apprentice's beloved whimper. Instead, fingers tangled in her blond hair and a not-so-subtle motion encouraged her to go lower. Elsa smirked and lifted her head, meeting impatient blue-green eyes. "I'm just trying to get you used to the sensation, Apprentice," Elsa said with a look that was equal parts affectionate, teasing and joyful.

The impatience melted instantly, and Anna used her fingers to pull Elsa up for a kiss. "Always so thoughtful," Anna murmured affectionately, deepening the kiss.

"Anything for you, Anna," Elsa responded, her tone and words sincere as she kissed back.

Anna stopped short, breaking the kiss to look at Elsa. Elsa looked back at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped. Anna used her fingers to trace Elsa's brow and forehead briefly before her smile faded. Her fingers paused at the spot where the executioner's shot had struck, and Anna reached up to kiss it. When her lips touched that smooth forehead, something within her cracked, and the tears started to flow. Elsa felt them running over her skin where their faces touched, and soon after felt the wracking sobs coming from Anna's body from where it lay beneath her. Elsa acted immediately, gathering Anna up into her arms and turning them so Anna was cradled against her chest.

Anna continued to cry as one-by-one the images floated through her head. Ray dead on the ground, people getting killed before her eyes on the live broadcast, and most horribly, the shot that came nearer and nearer to Elsa's head all flashed by, and Anna gripped her lover tighter she relived the terror and heartbreak of those moments. "Please don't leave me again," she pleaded. "They almost took you away from me, and I don't want to live without you. Please don't put me through that again."

Her own tears starting to fall, Elsa continued to hold Anna, stroking her back and placing small kisses anywhere within lips' reach. Words seemed inadequate, but Elsa said the only thing that she felt would make any difference. "I am so very sorry, my love," she apologized. "I should have never have been so stupid as to think that leaving you, even to help or to try to save you, was the right thing to do. Please forgive me. I'll never leave you or our daughter again."

Upon hearing the soft, inestimable and rare apology, Anna lifted her head as the tears started to slow. She studied Elsa again, and after a few moments of scrutiny, Anna lifted herself so that she could wrap her arms around Elsa's neck. Anna wiped the tears from the pale cheeks, and kissed their salty tracks before capturing Elsa's lips once more. Elsa's arms tightened around her, and they stayed like that until the pain had somewhat receded from them both.

After she drew away, Anna looked at Elsa, and Elsa was heartened to see a small smile was back. "I'll accept your apology," Anna decided, "but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Elsa said immediately.

"You have to learn from your mistakes," Anna stated, and Elsa smiled wryly as her own words were used to chastise her. "You leaving wasn't stupid, but it was ill-advised, and you are never leaving me again, at least not while this Rebellion is going on. If I have to be the symbol for this Revolution, then you will have to be by my side, always. You have to; no returns or exchanges, Apprentice's orders."

"I will be here until the end of time if you'll have me," Elsa assured her.

"Good," Anna said approvingly, reaching up to kiss her Intended once more. Now feeling more emotionally stable, Anna felt her need for Elsa roar back to life, and she rolled them until Elsa was back on top of her. Elsa saw the lust, and her own arousal skyrocketed. She captured Anna's mouth as her hands explored, and after kissing her Apprentice senseless, Elsa moved down her freckled body, determined to show Anna the unfathomable depth of her devotion.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The exhausted Philosophy Club sat in the front room of the cottage staring despondently at the communications screen that showed nothing but death and destruction. Finally, it was Tiana that decided that enough was enough, and she rose to turn it off. "I just can't watch anymore," she said as she pushed the power button and the screen clicked off. The others except Belle nodded in agreement, and Tiana sat back down on the couch. The forlorn lethargy lasted for a while longer, and all of them might have just fallen asleep there if a yelp from the master bedroom hadn't gotten their attention.

"Elsa! That's cold!" came the shriek, and they all looked at one another. Within seconds they all realized what was probably going on in there, and Rider jumped up from the couch.

"Well, on that note, I'm going to bed," he announced. "You coming, Blondie?"

Blondie nodded, getting up after him, and they went down the right hallway. No other sounds could be heard after that, and Mulan offered up a different explanation. "Maybe it was just the sheets that were cold or something," she hypothesized.

"And maybe I'm the future Patrician Observer," Goshen retorted sarcastically. "They are sickeningly in love, they have been apart for weeks and they have just found out they are expecting. Add in the fact that one of them almost died, again, and there is going to be so much sex in that room we'll be lucky if the Ice Queen isn't pregnant by morning." As if on cue, an audible whimper could be heard coming from the master bedroom, and Goshen stood up. "And my point is made," she said. "Good night, everybody."

The Physician stood up and left, and after a few other unidentifiable noises came from the left, Merida followed. It fell silent for a while, but everyone else still trickled out one or two at a time until Belle was the only one left in the living room. Now alone, Belle could hear even more clearly, and she couldn't help the blush that spread over her face when muffled cries from a person who sounded a lot like Ginger filtered through the door. "I knew I didn't want to sleep in that bed," she muttered as she resolutely studied her computer and surveillance screens.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa carefully disentangled herself from Anna, trying not to wake her peacefully-sleeping Intended. With everything that had gone on in the last few days, Anna needed the sleep, and Elsa didn't want her need for coffee to interrupt that. Elsa slipped free and landed on the floor by the bed, and she smiled affectionately as Anna mumbled and the wild, tangled mass of red hair sank farther into the pillow.

Elsa went to the dresser and was relieved to find that their clothes were still in the drawers. She picked out some shorts and a cotton shirt, slipping both on and heading for the door. "Whereyougoing?" a sleepy voice slurred. Elsa turned to see Anna looking at her with half-opened eyes, so she went back to the bed and knelt.

"I'm going to make some coffee and breakfast for everyone," Elsa replied, smoothing out some of the out-of-control hair. "How does coffee cake sound?"

"Amazing," Anna murmured. "I'll come help," she offered, even as her eyes started to close again.

Elsa smiled. "Go back to sleep, Apprentice," she ordered gently. "I'll bring you some when it's out of the oven."

"Okay," Anna agreed as she started to fall asleep again. "And coffee," came the final mumbled request before all Elsa heard was soft snoring. Elsa kissed her sweetly, got up from her knees and headed out to the kitchen.

As she suspected, the living room was still and quiet as no one else in the cabin was stirring. Even Belle had finally given up and lay sprawled exhaustedly on the couch, and Elsa chuckled silently when she saw Olaf curled in the crook of Belle's legs and Marshmallow stretched out and cuddled to her front. Both of the cats liked to cuddle, and Elsa and Anna's door had been closed, so apparently Belle had been chosen as a surrogate human. When both cats realized Elsa was there, though, both jumped off the couch in anticipation of breakfast.

Elsa fed them and then put the coffee cake together as silently as she could so she didn't disturb Belle. The poor woman looked like she needed the sleep, frankly. After the cake was slid into the oven, she started the coffee, but as she got out mugs for her and Anna, Elsa realized that coffee probably shouldn't be a part of Anna's prenatal diet. She opened one of the cabinets and rooted around, finally coming up with a forgotten box of decaffeinated Earl Grey tea. Elsa put the kettle on, stopping the pot just before it whistled. She brewed Anna's tea, poured her coffee and then added condiments to both. Seeing that she still had about half an hour before the cake was ready, Elsa gathered up her mugs and went back to her bedroom.

Elsa put Anna's mug of tea on her nightstand before circling around the bed and putting her mug on her own stand after taking a healthy swig. She grabbed a tablet from the desk and settled back down on the bed to read, only to be stopped by a dismissive grunt of disgust from the other side of the bed. "This isn't coffee," Anna grumbled.

"No, it's decaffeinated tea," Elsa confirmed.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Anna asked mournfully as Elsa turned to face her.

Elsa smirked at Anna's petulance. "We'll ask Goshen, but from what I've read, caffeine isn't good during pregnancies," she explained. "She's still so little, I didn't want to do anything that could harm her."

"Fine, play the baby card," Anna groused, before she broke out into a grudging smile. "But if I had to give up coffee for anyone, it would be her," she admitted freely. Anna took another sip of her tea, made a face, put it down and then reached for Elsa, kissing her soundly. Breaking away after thoroughly exploring Elsa's mouth, Anna licked her lips. "Mmm, coffee," she said impishly.

Elsa shook her head, but still gave Anna a small kiss back. "You are such a pain sometimes," Elsa said, but there was only love in her tone. "Now get dressed; the coffee cake will be out soon." Anna's eyes lit up at the mention of cake, and she sprang out of bed. Going over to their shared dresser, Anna rifled around until she came up with her favorite Arendelle Academy gear. It had been too cold to wear it for a long time, but summer allowed for less clothing. When she was decent, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and they went into the living room, mugs in their other hands.

Belle was stirring on the couch, but she still looked sleepy, so Anna and Elsa let her be as they went into the kitchen. The coffee had finished brewing, but knowing that one pot would never be enough for all of them, Elsa grabbed the insulated carafe and poured the first pot in there to keep warm. She then made another pot and set it to brewing as she checked the timer for the cake. Elsa caught Anna looking longingly at the coffee carafe, so she took pity on her Apprentice, took a big sip of her coffee and kissed Anna deeply. After they parted, Anna traced Elsa's cheek with a finger as she smiled contentedly. "You know," she said, "if that's how I have to get my coffee fix for the next eight months, I'm really okay with that."

Elsa chuckled and went to kiss her again, only to be stopped by an annoyed sigh. They both turned to look and found that Belle had joined them in the kitchen and was reaching for the coffee. Belle looked at them grumpily as she poured herself a fresh mug. "What?" she challenged, when they both looked slightly offended. "I had to listen to you two for most of the night. Forgive me if I'm not jumping for joy to find you still kissing in the kitchen."

"I told you that you needed to be quieter, Apprentice," Elsa murmured teasingly in Anna's ear, and Anna froze briefly before her face turned bright red.

"Sorry," she stuttered, and then lightly smacked Elsa when she noticed there was no excess color on the Ice Queen's pale cheeks. "Why aren't you embarrassed?" Anna demanded.

"I wasn't making the noises," Elsa retorted cheekily, and Anna blushed even more deeply. "And," Elsa continued, "I will never be embarrassed by or ashamed of making love to you, ever." Anna smiled and went to kiss her, but this time they were stopped by the timer for the coffee cake. Elsa let Anna go and reached for the potholders, opening the oven to retrieve a scrumptious-looking cake. Elsa set it carefully on the cooling rack and closed the oven. "It will be a few minutes before it's cool enough to cut," she said and smirked when both Anna and Belle looked disappointed.

It didn't take long for the smell of coffee and coffee cake to rouse the rest of the cottage, and before long the rest of the Philosophy Club was scattered about the kitchen and living room. The two pots of coffee were gone almost instantly, so Elsa brewed a third pot and made a mental note to ask Elinor about getting a second coffee maker. When the cake was cool enough to cut, Elsa sliced it up and passed it out, saving the biggest piece for Anna who rewarded her with a kiss.

"This is wonderful, El," Tiana complimented her. "You'll have to give me the recipe." Pleased at the compliment from such an accomplished chef, Elsa nodded agreeably.

"El?" Troll questioned, surprised that the Ice Queen had allowed someone not Anna to call her something other than "Ice Queen".

"As I have told several of you, my real name is Elsa," Elsa said unconcernedly. "Tiana is the only one that has had the initiative to use it."

"And shorten it," Tiana added with a wink.

The group paused for a second, until Merida thought of something and broke the silence with a heartfelt plea. "Since we are no longer secret, can we please use our real names?" she asked Belle beseechingly. "I am so Pillars-damned tired of 'Bear-Scotty'." Belle mulled it over for a few seconds before nodding in approval. Merida whooped and then did the honors. "I'm Mer-i-da," she said emphatically, looking expectantly at the brunette beside her.

Blondie picked up the hint. "I'm Rapunzel," she announced before tugging on the arm of her boyfriend. "And this is Eugene," she said, and Rider colored slightly in embarrassment at the old-fashioned name.

"I'm Mulan," Hua Ping offered, and looked to her right.

"Tiana," Voodoo Queen said. "And she's not here right now, but Debutante's real name is Charlotte. She goes by Lottie for short."

"I'm Aurora," Beastie, sitting to Tiana's right, announced. "And my brother Beast is Adam."

Troll was next in line. "I'm Kristoff," he said with a smile.

"Kuzco," Elsa's former Assistant declared as the eyes rested on him.

Goshen was next. "Franny," she said reluctantly. "But if any of you except Freckles use it, I cannot guarantee your safety."

The afore-mentioned Freckles was next. "I'm Anna," she said, to no one's surprise. "And as you heard, this is Elsa."

Only two people remained, and one slowly peeked out over his monitor. "Cornelius," Hacker said shyly. "The name was a gift from my Master when I became her Apprentice."

Finally Leader only remained. She sighed, but looked at the expectant faces. "I'm Belle," she said at last.

Nods and smiles followed, and the introductions seemed to invigorate the Philosophy Club. "So what's next?" Merida asked, and the rest sat up and leaned it.

"We should see how things are going on Campus," Belle decided, and Cornelius nodded, sending the State broadcast to the large communications screen and the security camera feed to Belle's tablet. Both showed that the riot was settling down and had been moved to the outskirts of Campus, although the State feed unsurprisingly emphasized the State's prowess in subduing the rioters. As they were watching the State broadcast, the Patrician seal came on the screen, and the transmission switched to a live feed of Campus Square.

The Patricians sat on their thrones, including Patrician Scribe who now showed no effects of Elsa freezing his heart. "My fellow Citizens," the hidden announcer called, "please direct your attention to the stage. The Honorable Patricians wish to bestow their highest honor on one of the State's greatest heroes." The crowd grew silent, and a startlingly-deformed young man haltingly ascended the stage. He was hunchbacked, a rarity with the State's advanced health care, and his disproportionate eyes looked timidly over the crowd. Behind the fear, though, there was an unmistakable gentleness and warmth.

"The Plebe before you saved the life of Patrician Scribe after his heart was so cruelly frozen by the vicious Ice Queen," the announcer explained. "He is now an Exalted of the State, and all Citizens will show him the proper respect." Patrician Scribe got up stiffly from his throne and slowly strode to stand behind the timid Plebe being honored. The Patrician draped the Medal of the Exalted over his misshapen neck and then slowly returned to his seat. The newly-proclaimed Exalted stood there for a moment, still looking shell-shocked, until another person ascended the stage. This person was a woman with dark, curly hair and an olive complexion, and the Plebe's eyes lit up when he saw her. He shuffled over to her and she hugged him tightly before taking his hand and leading him off the stage. The broadcast ended almost immediately after, but not before capturing the scathing look of contempt she gave Patrician Scribe.

"There's a story there," Merida decided.

"Yes, there is," Belle confirmed. "The young man is Patrician Scribe's House Assistant; from rumors I've heard, he mistreats the boy terribly."

"I'm shocked," Franny deadpanned. "Who's the woman?"

"Patrician Scribe's mistress," Belle answered, "though I think her official title is Cook. Esme and I grew up together. She hates him, but she had no choice. He had been lusting after her for a while, and when she turned eighteen, they took her from our Plebeian dorm."

"Then why didn't she let him freeze?" Tiana wondered.

"The Assistant loves him, apparently, and she loves the Assistant," Anna answered as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And love makes you do really stupid things," Elsa added, earning a glare from Anna. Elsa smiled charmingly and Anna's glare faded into a matching smile as she leaned closer to Elsa.

"Don't you two start," Belle warned, and Anna blushed a bit before slightly pulling away from Elsa.

EEEEEEEEE

The next few days saw the Philosophy Club holed up in the cottage as they laid low to hide from the State. They tried to occupy themselves with things that were familiar; Tiana and Elsa cooked, Rapunzel and Anna painted, Aurora and Kuzco sewed, Belle and Cornelius computed, Eugene and Kristoff blustered, Mulan and Merida tussled, and when Anna's morning sickness came back, Franny doctored. Within a day of the House Assistant's Exaltation ceremony, the riot on Campus had been completely quelled, and the Rebels waited anxiously to see what the State's response would be. They didn't have to wait long, because it was only about two days later when the State's programming was interrupted by the Patrician Seal.

After the Seal had disappeared, Campus Square came into focus, and it was clear from the outset that the stage was prepped for an execution. The post stood in the center with the thrones behind it and all of the Patricians seated in them. At their signal, Enforcers began marching to the front, and when they parted for the accused, three Condemned came forth instead of the usual one. The group consisted of two men and one woman, and they kept their faces down, making it almost impossible to identify them.

"People of the State, the Plebes before you have been charged with comporting with known Traitors, inciting a riot and conspiring against the State," Patrician Scientist announced. "They have been tried in a court of law and have been found guilty. The punishment for such crimes is death."

It was normally at this juncture that the Patrician would have said something along the lines of "We are all here to witness this punishment" but instead, she stood and made her way to the center of the stage, standing just behind the execution post. "As all in the State are aware, there has been some civic unrest and disobedience on Campus and beyond," she stated, causing the crowd in the Square and the People watching the transmission to fall silent. "After much discussion, the Patricians have decided that we, as much as the People, are to blame." Everyone held their breath, wondering if the Patricians had finally had an epiphany about the despair of the People. "We as a ruling class have become complacent, allowing the specter of the law rather than the execution of the law to be the deterrent against such traitorous behavior. This will no longer be the case. Any and all seditious words, activities or assemblies that are in any way against the State or the Patricians will be immediately judged as treason, and the Citizens committing these crimes will be immediately put to death by the State or its Enforcer representatives," Patrician Scientist finished.

The People, whether present on Campus or watching the broadcast, stayed quiet as her words sunk in. The words made clear that there would be no compromise, and instead what little freedom they had was being taken away. More alarmingly, Enforcers had just been given the right to kill any Citizen they deemed a Traitor.

Patrician Scientist looked over the crowd, her haughty smirk showing her pleasure at the crowd's understanding of her words. "As is the custom, does any Citizen wish to speak for the Condemned?" The crowd knew that anyone who spoke for the Traitors would be declared Traitors themselves, so all in the Square remained silent. "Very well then," Patrician Scientist said after silence met her question. "Let the executions proceed."

They brought the first prisoner forward, and a jolt went through the individuals of the Philosophy Club that knew the man to be Tiana's uncle, the same one that had betrayed Anna. "Why are they executing him?" Kuzco wondered quietly. "I know you said he's an Extraordinary, but he brought them the Apprentice and inadvertently the Ice Queen. That should have counted for something."

That was a reasonable inquiry, and Belle was curious enough to signal Cornelius to do some digging. "According to his arrest report, he managed to escape during the riot," Cornelius read. "After he escaped, he used his Extraordinary powers to decimate a patrol of Enforcers. Over fifty Enforcers were killed and it was only the arrival of another patrol that saved the few remaining soldiers." Cornelius clicked and typed some more, trying to find some eyewitness accounts of what had happened before Facilier's re-arrest. He found them and reported what he had found. "Eyewitness accounts are contradictory, but more than one witness claims that the Enforcers were indiscriminately attacking Citizens and that this Extraordinary came to their aid."

Elsa, Anna and Tiana pondered that as Facilier was led up to the stage and shackled to the post. Elsa, after a few moment's reflection, realized that she no longer hated the man, but she would not shed a tear for his death. He had put Anna in danger, which in and of itself was detestable, but he had also unknowingly put their daughter at risk. Elsa, whether right or wrong, simply could not find enough empathy to care that he was being put to death, even if he had been recaptured helping other people.

Anna and especially Tiana were far more conflicted and the conflict showed on their faces. Tiana's frown deepened as the Executioner stepped forward, and tears welled up in her troubled eyes as he took aim. Facilier never flinched as the Enforcer fired, and he stayed perfectly straight until the shot hit him right in the neck. His body crumpled then, and as he gasped for his final breath, the amplification picked up his last words. "I'm sorry, Tiana angel. I'm so very sorry," he breathed out, and with that final exhale, he was gone. Tiana's tears came rushing down then, and without words, she sank down onto the couch where Aurora was sitting. Aurora immediately enveloped her in a fierce hug and held Tiana as the still-torn Extraordinary cried.

A pair of Enforcers removed the body and the second prisoner, the woman this time, was brought out. She placed her two fingers on her head and her fist over her heart before her hands were roughly pulled down to the post and her cuffs were attached. No one in the cottage knew her, or at least that is what most thought until soft sobs could be heard from behind Cornelius' computer monitor. "It's my Master," he said brokenly. "Before I met all of you, she was the only family I had." Franny abandoned her chair at once and went to his side, kneeling and comforting her best friend as well as she could. The second Executioner fired, and the Master fell, causing Cornelius' body to shake with his sobs.

When her body was removed, only one Condemned remained, and both Belle and Elsa gasped when the white hair and bushy mustache of Elsa's Master was revealed. Anna reached for Elsa without a second's thought, and Elsa clung to her love desperately as her beloved Master was led to the stage. He too saluted with his two fingers and his fist, but unlike the second Condemned, he chose to speak as his hands were being fastened. "It is my privilege to lay down my life for my two daughters," he stated in a strong voice. "To my biological one, it was a dream come true to find you. You are brilliant beyond words and I know you will set us free. To my adopted one, it was one of my greatest joys to be your Master, and I only wish I could have lived long enough to see you truly happy. I love you both," he concluded as the third Executioner took aim and fired.

At the sound of the weapon's discharge, Elsa turned and buried her face into Anna's shoulder, unwilling to see one of the people she loved most in the world die at the hands of the State. Turning away from the communications screen, Anna held her, kissing the pale forehead softly and running fingers through the platinum blond hair to soothe and distract from the pain. When he fell, a choking sob could be heard, but it didn't take long for everyone to realize it didn't come from Elsa. It was Belle who was sobbing uncontrollably, and suddenly the Master's last words made sense. "How did you find one another?" Rapunzel asked softly as her arms enveloped a disconsolate Belle.

"I was a Librarian," Belle reminded them. "As you move through the ranks, you get more and more access to Campus records. As soon as I gained access to the genealogy records, I searched for my Plebeian parents. My mother had died not long after I was born, but my father, Maurice, was still living. I covertly contacted him, and he was ecstatic to meet me. We met and our relationship grew from there."

The group fell into silence then. Four of them were hurting too badly to talk, and the rest were hurting because of the pain of their comrades. No one could stand to watch the broadcast any more, though, so Kuzco wordlessly rose and turned off the communications screen.

They sat in the deafening silence for a long time, each of them lost in their thoughts. All three of the cats could sense the melancholy, so they circled around from person-to-person and stopped willingly when anyone needed a silent, affectionate companion. After another long set of indeterminate minutes, it was Merida who broke the silence. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious what the State's response to the Riot is," she decided. "So what's our new plan?"

Belle took a deep breath and set Nieve on the coffee table. "I think that it's time for everyone to go home," she stated, and the others looked up in slight confusion. Belle saw the questioning looks, so she explained. "If you look at the home territories of the people we have here, we can have a significant presence in every part of the State if everyone returns to those territories and starts recruiting. Once we've recruited enough, each territory can declare their independence, and the State will be forced to respond."

"You want to start the war," Eugene concluded.

"Yes, I do," Belle confirmed. "Like Merida has said, peaceful resolution seems highly unlikely. With the State at its current level of unrest, it seems to be the best time to rally the People and fight for our freedom." The level of absolute solidarity with this plan wavered from face to face, and Belle understood why. "This is not a monarchy or army, though," she reminded them. I don't have absolute authority over any of you. We need to agree as a group what is best for our cause."

With that reminder, the group began to debate as only lifelong friends with an important cause could. Elsa stayed out of it; she had already agreed to be by Anna's side regardless of anything, so she let her Apprentice decide what they were going to do. After a few constructive hours of discussion, the Philosophy Club decided unanimously to carry out Belle's plan, and there was a pensive excitement about the new direction of their rebellion.

"So let's run through this one more time," Belle said, quieting everyone down. "Mulan will go home to Old Los Angeles to set up the California territory in the West. Franny will go back to her family estate in Middleton to take charge of the Rockies. Tiana will go back to Old New Orleans to rendezvous with her family and Lottie to rally the South. Merida will join the rest of the Dunbrochs here in the Northeast. That leaves the Northwest, the Mid-East and the Mid-North. Kristoff and Kuzco have agreed to take the Northwest, and Rapunzel and Eugene will take the Campus-adjacent territory of the Mid-East. That leaves the Mid-North, with Anna, Elsa, Aurora and Cornelius available."

"I am staying here," Cornelius said instantly. "I am much better as a computer guy than a rabble-rouser, and my skills will be of much more use here."

Belle nodded in agreement. "So that leaves you three," she said expectantly.

"Arendelle is in the Mid-North," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Of course it is," Elsa whispered back. "That's why Belle is not-so-subtlety implying that we should volunteer."

"Do you want to?" Anna asked.

"No," Elsa replied succinctly. "But you want to, and I promised to be by your side for as long as you wanted me there."

"I don't want to do this if you don't," Anna protested feebly.

Elsa smiled affectionately. "Yes, you do," she contradicted, stroking Anna's blushing cheeks. "But as usual, you are right. We need to help, and Arendelle is the most logical place for us to go. I might not want to get deeper into this, but I will, for you and for Peanut, because you both deserve to live in a world where you're free."

Anna smiled and kissed her Intended. "We volunteer to go to back to Arendelle and lead the Mid-North," Anna announced.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled," Belle answered. "Now where should we send Aurora?" she asked.

"I want to go back to Campus," Aurora said, surprising everyone. "I miss Adam, and we no longer have any higher-ranking people there. I could pretend that I am betraying you so that I could return."

"If you're willing, we could use some eyes and ears on Campus," Belle admitted.

"Then it sounds like a plan," Aurora agreed.

The Club talked for a bit more, hashing out a few more details. When they were done, Belle started contacting people, and with the week, the transports came to scatter them across the State. When they left for Arendelle, Elsa and Anna took Marshmallow and Olaf with them, but Belle had completely fallen in love with Nieve, so they left the little snow kitten in her care.

A few weeks passed, allowing the Philosophy Club to assimilate back into the Proletariat and start their recruitment and organization. After a few weeks more, all of the territories had large, well-organized fighting forces and the State began to take notice. Knowing it was time, the Club had a brief teleconference to coordinate everything before making the move that would change the State forever.

EEEEEEE

Every communications screen in the State flickered to life and the Emergency Broadcast Signal sounded throughout every room that contained one, including the private chambers of the Patricians. The signal faded out and a person faded in, a female with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "People of the State," she began. "For far too long we have lived under the tyranny of the State and the ruling class Patricians. Now is the time to break off their yoke of oppression and declare our independence from them."

Her image faded, and was replaced by that of another young woman. "The Territory of California declares its independence from the State," Mulan declared.

Kristoff's image was next. "The Territory of Multnomah declares its independence from the State," he said.

His image was replaced by that of Franny, who was replaced by Tiana and so on until one-by-one, each Club member declared their regions free of the State. Finally, only one territory remained. "The Territory of Arendelle declares its independence from the State," Elsa said emphatically as she stood resplendent and proud in her Ice Queen uniform with Anna at her side and her hand protectively covering her Apprentice's noticeably swollen abdomen.

Belle came back on the screen one last time. "Join us, People of the State," she demanded. "Join us so that you and your children may live free." And with that, the screen went black.

THE END


End file.
